Muv-Luv Alternative: Solar Flare
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Yuuya Bridges, a young Second Lieutenant of the US Army. Normally a young man who would be of no interest. Little had been known about him. But a man known simply as the Agent arranged for Yuuya to go and do something that would change his life forever. Now he's in for the fight that there is no retreat, no surrender, and only victory. Roughnecks, HO!
1. Pulling the Trigger

_**Muv-Luv Solar Flare**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Pulling the Trigger**_

 **Summary:** Yuuya Bridges, a young Second Lieutenant of the US Army. Normally a young man who would be of no interest. Little had been known about him. But a man known simply as the Agent arranged for Yuuya to go and do something that would change his life forever.

XxXxX

 **Japanese Airspace**

 **July 7th, 1998**

 **2243 hours Local**

XxXxX

Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges sat in the cockpit of his TSF. He mentally went through his briefing again for the umpteenth time. It is important that all goes off without a hitch.

His squad, designated Havoc 1 Squad, would be airdropped by the larger cousin of the C-141 Starlifter, C-5 Galaxy and C-17 Globemaster, the C-30 Globe Carrier transport into Japanese Airspace. The mission is to locate and escort the Shogun of Japan to the safety of one of her nation's warships. It is believed that Ultranationalists would likely move and attempt to assassinate her if Havoc 1 Squad doesn't get her to safety.

While there had been growing desire to seek out international aid for the defense of Japan, there also exists a strong and vocal faction that believes that Japan can stand alone.

And they still believe that, despite that _half_ of Japan's _total_ military forces have been annihilated defending the two Southern Main Islands. The _only_ reason the Ryukyu Island Chain hadn't fallen, _is_ the presence of the US Marines on Okinawa. There is _also_ the bulk of the 3rd US Fleet around those small islands.

Made Yuuya feel for the poor bastards of the 7th US Fleet fighting around the main islands. The 7th Fleet is America's most powerful forward force with no less than two Aircraft Carriers and four TSF Carriers. In addition, the 7th enjoys having a _Montana_ -class Battleship, _USS Ohio_ (BB-68), an _Alaska_ -class Battlecruiser, _USS Samoa_ (CB-6), and two _South Dakota_ -class Battleships, the _USS Indiana_ (BB-58) and _USS Alabama_ (BB-60). The 7th US Fleet also included a number of underwater TSF Carriers converted from or built along the lines of Boomer Submarines. They could only hold one or two TSAs, the A-6 Intruder, but considering that the BETA had no means to fight TSAs underwater, that wasn't a big deal.

And all that power is dispersed to try and stop the BETA before they overrun Japan, invade the Sakhalin Islands, and turn the flank on the Soviets bastards in Eastern Siberia.

Once that happens, Alaska would be invaded. _Best estimates_ , _even_ **if** the USA were to wipe Alaska off the face of the globe, said as many as five or six years before the BETA are entering the Lower Forty-Eight. After that, at least 10 years until the fall of North America and invasion of South America.

In short… Lose Japan, Lose the World.

And idiots in Washington, DC and elsewhere can't seem to read a damn map.

Sure, it plays into their own opinions. Many want to go ahead with Alternative V. Yet there is considerable hesitance. The lynch pins to that plan are not really ready.

For one… No one knows what a mass drop of G-Bombs will do.

The other is, no one knows where to look for a habitable planet and that would leave the colony ships searching around space for years to come.

Others simply believed the war to be a far away thing. So far removed that they didn't need to worry. That two massive oceans and the might of the US Military, which they are convinced is better suited to home defense than holding an extended line far from it, will keep the BETA at bay forever.

Funny thing.

They said the same thing before Pearl Harbor reported all of its Battleships sunk, nearly every plane it had destroyed on the ground, and a number of other ships sunk or badly damaged.

Yuuya took a look over the latest intelligence reports hoping to clear his mind and could only make a disgusted sound.

Some of the Japanese powers that be are playing power games. At current estimates, the largest of the Japanese main islands might be retained. The BETA evicted, but the other two islands will be under BETA control. Japan would be effectively a resource drain and battlefield for years to come.

And large numbers of Japanese troops were not doing anything but standing by so far from defensive positions that if the BETA managed an all out breakthrough, which is still scarily possible, they would be overran trying to get into position.

The positions they are at… Have political significance.

Well… Havoc 1 Squad would just have to protect the Shogun while the other boys and girls have a slaughterfest.

Suddenly, the transport's speakers began to squawk. A big announcement apparently is going to be made. Likely their romantic of a leader.

Though, say what you would about the man, but don't let it fool you.

Man's a genius. How else could they all be here?

Sure. The Agent had most certainly helped out. Yuuya knew that. But their commander is no slouch nor a fool. He knew what they were up against and he was ready to die on his own sword to ensure that humanity would have a future.

He hadn't survived no less than six combat tours in Europe before most of it fell by being _just_ a romantic.

" _Hey,"_ a voice came over a general Laser Comm, " _I got a song for this. Armored Prayer."_

Some laughter fill the comms before everyone quieted down as the music did get piped through.

" _Humans are no strangers to war,"_ the speech began and Yuuya could hear someone say, 'No Shit man,' and talk about a statement to make off the bat. " _We have been fighting for as long as we can remember. War is all we know."_

That is a scary thought. Yuuya didn't like hearing it.

" _In the past, we fought resources, we fought for ideals, we fought for country… We fought for freedom. But all that changed after Sacrobosco Crater."_

As the aircraft pass over their heads, fleeing Japanese citizens look into the sky. High above, even so late at night, the squadrons of the air fleet passing overhead can be seen clearly. A stream of aircraft from one horizon to the other and seemingly endless in its length as they advanced in a loose formation.

A young, teenage girl holds her younger brother's hand as they both, like so many others, listen to a speech from afar on their small radio.

" _For 31 years we have been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal monsters."_

Down below, JISDF troops point to the foreign aircraft that brazenly fly above their country. Brazenly fly towards battle. With the dominating Laser-class and Heavy Laser-class, no aircraft can fly remotely near Asia. Yet, high above, someone is doing just that, into battle.

" _Yet it is a fight we cannot continue. Humanity faces extinction."_

Many people in the air and on the ground and at sea felt that was a little unneeded. Troops felt their morale take a hit. Civilians felt as though flight meant nothing. Leaders became agitated. It looks to all as though someone has just stated the facts that tonight is their last night.

" _Unless we take back our one true strength… The broken skies above."_

That surprises everyone listening. The idea that they could regain the skies. Many scoff at the notion, knowing full well what the Laser BETA will do to any aircraft and TSF foolish enough to venture into airspace they dominate.

" _When the BETA landed on Earth in 1973, we did the one thing we should not have done. We ceded our dominion of the skies to them. Surrendering our strongest ability to combat their hordes. But not tonight. Not anymore."_

The pilots and crews listen in as they know what is being spoken about.

Them.

" _In ten minutes, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history. A mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos and ruination to our world. An enemy that has killed so many, that we have stopped counting our dead."_

As she stands in the night air, Takamura Yui feels a chill down her spin. The very idea of no longer counting the dead gave her a fear she didn't know. It sweeps over her like a wave, a total fear of dread. The mere thought that is like she doesn't matter nor her mother nor her uncle nor her friends. The sight of Izumi screaming and crying as she learned the news about her boyfriend. The idea that no one would care about his death in the air, save Izumi.

" _Although we are from different nations and of different races, we have fought, suffered and died together._

 _Fighting for what we believe in._

 _Fighting for a tomorrow."_

People listening are surprised by what they hear. That someone is bolding going to do something to the BETA. Going to fight them… from the air.

" _We had hoped that with the Tactical Surface Fighter, we would decimate the BETA and win the war in very short order. Yet for every one we seem to kill in battle, a hundred appear to take its place. This endless stream of enemies. Their greatest strength and our greatest weakness."_

On the defensive lines, fighting the approaching BETA as they appear, the JIGSDF soldiers are nervous. Some showing the signs of nerves, others patient, believing they've made peace. They know full well… They will not survive the night.

" _Even now, North America, our last hope and beacon through all these dark days is at risk. For the BETA intend to consume Japan, outflank our Soviet allies in Siberia, and land an invasion of Alaska that is only months away from this night."_

Politicians and military commanders the world are startled by that announcement. The civilians with maps, take a look. To their horror… They see the truth.

" _Soon we will have nothing left to defend. That means we have only one option…"_

People wait with baited breath to hear that option. Tense and frightened. To those far away from Japan, the very real threat there is now closer to home than they ever thought.

The answer is spoken so softly, as though it is the most fragile thing in the world.

" _Attack."_

One word. Simple. Six letters. Used so many times, its meaning is weak and the impact as light as a feather.

Now it came down with the force of Mjolnir.

" _Roughnecks. What I ask of you is not an easy thing. But it is necessary."_

People wonder who the 'Roughnecks' are. For those beneath the metal cloud high above, they only have to look up.

" _If we are to survive. If we are to live long enough to see the seasons pass, our children grow, and to experience a time of peace we have never known… We must now take this fight to the BETA!"_

At various places around the world, soldiers nod and some show excitement. An energy current can be seen building, strengthening their resolve. While in Japan, exhausted defenders suddenly find new strength. Departing American commanders turn their troops around. UN officers feel a confidence they give to them forces.

" _We_ will _go to_ where _they_ live _,_ where _they_ breed _, and We._ _ **Will.**_ _Destroy them!"_

Yuuya, who had been listening quietly, yet his muscles tensing and nerves appearing, suddenly joins the chorus of cheering voices. Seemingly a million voices, shouting in a thousand languages. Cheers that can be heard reflected in the demoralized civilians down below who cheer and wave madly to the aircraft above.

"This _is the_ day _we take the battle to the_ heart _of the enemy._ This _is the_ day _that we_ **CORRECT** _the course of_ **HUMAN** _history!_ **THIS** _IS THE_ **DAY** _WE_ **ENSURE** _OUR SURVIVAL AS A SPECIES!"_

People are shouting, cars are honking their horns, and soldiers find a renew lease on life as they feel a terrible weight lift from their shoulders. A burden now gone that leaves them feeling as light as feathers.

" _Tonight, we gather for the last defense, for tomorrow dawns our counterattack to liberate our beautiful world and restore freedom to our race, our friends and our families."_

At a small supply base outside of Kyoto, young girls in Fortified Suits shout and jump up and down. Slapping one another on the back and cheering as a lone group. They aren't the only ones either. All of the personnel are cheering and shouting. It is the same all over and at every base and defense line.

An energy that had been zapped by the BETA suddenly returns as hands meet in a continuous rhythm to announce they are ready. Ready to win a war that should be lost.

" _Soldiers of Earth, my fellow guardians… Our victory will herald the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity for the entire Earth. So go forth and bring back the hope of humanity!"_

The Shogun herself looks to the skies wondering if it is possible. The thundering echo of their engines like that of hooves of a mighty cavalry from a history long gone can be heard far and wide. As she waits, they start to appear as minute dots and she and others look to the darken shapes and forms flying to enter the impossible, ready to make it possible.

" _Win back our freedom...and our future. In the skies that are taken. The skies that belong to everyone… Now go! And let us take back our Shattered Skies!"_

Throughout his carrier, Yuuya could hear the others cheering as he cheers himself nearly hoarse. An energy is now running through the carrier, nay, through the entirety of the Roughnecks. A certainty that now they will win the war. A war they had been losing. A war they are embarked to fight.

Extreme confidence replaces the nervous, frighten fear of before. The men and women of the Roughnecks are full of energy and confidence. Something they will need. For they know, as they were told, that victory will not be easy.

But victory is what they are here for.

As everyone quiets down, 30 seconds from the termination line. The line that marks the horizon and beyond it… The waiting BETA lasers.

Yuuya takes a deep breath, drinks some water and thinks one last moment.

The Roughnecks are not an official US military formation. Indeed, if anyone in the military command structure had known about them before tonight, they would have likely ended up as the largest mutiny party ever arrested in recorded history. That's how unofficial they are.

Even their TSFs are not current issue.

Instead, they use a refined early Second Generation TSF. Completely modified and brought up to spec of the Third Generation, the Grunnan F-13 Black Cat is really more of a 3.5 Generation machine.

As a departure from established US TSF Military Doctrine.

And several others while the Roughnecks were at it.

The F-13 is faster than many of its contemporaries. It has longer endurance while still maintaining strong specifications. It is heavily armed with missiles launchers, some of which can be jettisoned to reduce weight or even sacrificed as disposable armor. It carries 20 percent more gun ammunition than most other TSFs as standard. It comes with optional equipment such as over the shoulder, back mounted cannons, additional missile pods, rocket pods, the ability to carry a wide array of bombs, boosters, external fuel stores, even more ammunition, extra guns, hand grenades, knives, axes, javelins, and swords.

The powerplant is tweaked to offer 34 percent more power and the frame is specially reinforced as standard. The armor is modified and layered to make it more resistant to the BETA. The sensors are entirely new and give improved vision at all times and in all weather. The FCS has been adjusted to allow for multiple target locks, allowing a pilot to engage multiple BETA and not just with one weapon or another, but with all of the Black Cat's weapons.

The flight ceiling for the F-13 Black Cat is also so high, that the pilots have to wear helmets with external oxygen supplied through a hose. Though the helmet, despite being a reintroduced safety feature, also allows the pilot at a literal blink of an eye to better choose a target and where to fire. Communications also go through the helmet and so does the camera and sensor feeds.

The F-13 Black Cat also has some new toys to play with. Something that will truly change the battlefield.

And most of it was designed by a woman who turned back to her TSF engineering as a coping mechanism for stress while raising her racially mixed son in the heart of the Deep South while scorned and abandoned by family and neighbors.

Yuuya Bridges would do right by his mother, Mira Bridges, who sacrificed so much to raise him like she did. He will honor her and her work by returning home alive and bringing victory with him. It is her that he fights the hardest for. His mother back home, who, even now, paces the deck of their plantation mansion in her sleeping gown, a pair of slippers, and a simple night robe praying for his safety. Something she has been doing since before sunrise three hours earlier.

The loadmaster calls out, " _Fifteen Seconds!"_

That soon? Yuuya didn't realize the mind worked so quickly. He knows it on an intellectual level, but not like this. Not as they prepare to drop.

" _Ten seconds!"_

"Havoc-1 Squad!" Yuuya shouts into his comms, "Check in!"

" _Havoc 1-2 ready!"_

" _Havoc 1-3 good to go!"_

" _Havoc 1-4 is eager!"_

" _Five seconds!"_

"Havoc 1-1 is green light," Yuuya reports, "Havoc-1 Squad is combat ready."

" _MARK!"_ the loadmaster shouts as she finds something to hold on to.

Tense seconds begin to pass by. Moments of absolute silence, save for the engines, the occasional creak and groan, and the flow of the air outside the plane. Every nerve on fire and strained taught. The waiting goes on. Keeps going on. Then…

" _Incoming from Point Blue 416. Confirm hostile fire. Fire 23 seconds out and closing fast. All crew, now is the time. Beginning evasive maneuvers. Countermeasures to maximum. Missiles armed. Shadow Stealth is active. Dispersion rate being calculated. Data upload. Transferring data. All systems are good. Stand by to fire."_

The first flash of light marks that a beam has found them.

The plane shudders as the hull is lashed. An angry red-orange glow could be seen partially down the length of the aircraft. Yet the TSF air carrier simply shrugs it off.

Another beam closes.

It misses by 200 something feet off the port wing high.

Then more beams arrive. A deluge of them. Dozens of beams appearing and passing by. A glowing end to whoever takes it directly.

Yet… Despite the intense barrage, the beams largely miss. Havoc-1 Squad's carrier, Coke Bottle 17, has taken only the one lashing hit. And then most, save for that second shot, miss by more than 400 feet.

The new systems work.

" _Approaching firing point,"_ the pilot reports as the air fleet continues to press into the deadly energy flak coming up at them. " _Stand by. Stand by. Stand by… Okay… Steady… Steady… FIRE!"_

And the transport shudders again as missiles drop away and blast into the darkness before them.

Coke Bottle 23 take a direct hit to an engine. The engine explodes, just ripping itself to pieces and damaging the starboard wing as it what is left falls to the earth below. The crippled carrier, though, valiantly struggles to keep formation and increases power to the remaining engines in response.

Coke Bottle 19 is hit by several beams that cause the transport to be engulfed in flames. Only one intact TSF and half another TSF make it out before the transport explodes.

A bomber, Pile Driver 6, takes a direct hit to the bomb bay. No one can see any chutes as the B-52 Stratofortress lights up the night sky briefly.

Then a fighter, Talon 37, takes a hit to one of its wings and begins to drop out of formation. The pilot refuses to jettison his load and intends to continue onto target as is.

Talon 26 is not so lucky as her fighter is hit right in the cockpit and explodes.

Pile Driver 11 reports two engines out and fires in the cockpit and still the crew stay with the stricken bomber to take it all the way in.

Coke Bottle 47 takes a glancing hit that severes part of the tail away. The crew keep control and the Dagger-9 Squad refuses to drop until their assigned DZ or as close as the transport can get.

Then the laser fire slackens and, in some cases, stops.

The missiles have found their mark. Explosions can't be seen. the Laser BETA are still too far away.

But discolored clouds cause incoming fire to bounce or fizzle out.

The new countermeasures work excellently.

"Thank you mother," Yuuya whispers before his plane is raked by some hostile fire, but despite fires in the cargo and passenger cabins, the crew elects to stay and Yuuya has Havoc-1 recite their mission profile.

They have to be ready when they drop.

The squadrons continue on. The laser fire greatly slacken or deflected. The oncoming onslaught of air power has returned. Now it will be a matter if it is triumphant or not.

A single beam passes through a small hole in the cover and lashes Coke Bottle 17 again.

" _We've lost two engines!"_ the copilot reports as the transport suddenly drops and angles to the left, threatening to go inverted onto its back. " _Port wing control is mostly gone!"_

" _Increase thrust to Nos. 3 and 4. Angle the deflection and increase attack angle. Use counter from the tail controls, apply rudder,"_ the pilot orders calmly, " _Engineer, reroute power to intact port wing controls."_

" _On it,"_ the engineer does so and the plane begins to even out and steady herself returning to an even keel. " _We're below the layer or just barely in it. Can't tell at the moment."_

That isn't good.

They are not highly vulnerable to-

A beam of light rips through the cargo bay, barely missing everyone and everything inside, and tears out the back of the rear hatch.

The captain comes on, " _Sorry Havoc-1, this is your stop."_

"Havoc 1-1 confirms," Yuuya responds, feeling a sucker punch to his gut. "Will you be okay?"

The captain takes a moment, issuing orders to provide Havoc-1 with all of its available information, even as another beam takes a full quarter off the starboard wing.

" _We'll be right behind you,"_ the captain states as the bail out alarm goes off, " _I hate to abandon my faithful girl, but she isn't going to make it this time."_

"Copy that," Yuuya lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "Drinks will be on me when we get back to base, okay? So make sure y'all there, you crazy Yankees!"

That captain and crew laugh at Yuuya's words…

Before a beam nearly severes the transport in two and badly damages the wing spars.

" _This is most definitely your stop Havoc-1!"_ the engineer shouts, " _That hit did it!"_

" _Sending final data now,"_ the soft voice of the female TSF controller up on the flight deck reports and Yuuya begins to see the data.

He winces… Several other transports and a number of bombers have fallen below the layer as well. Some are still just barely in it. Fighters descend, angling to attack the BETA lasers tormenting the bombers and transports.

The BETA respond with a hail of laser fire, but for the first time since they appeared, the Laser- and Heavy Laser-class aren't able to destroy them. Several fighters burst into flames and others fall from the sky, shot down, but the fighters are largely unharmed and pressing their attack with vigor not seen since the first terrestrial battles.

As emergency explosive bolts blow the rear hatch covers and ramp away, the loadmaster releases the four TSFs of Havoc-1 Squad.

Yuuya feels his drag chute deploy, pulling his TSF back and out of the C-30. He looks up, his TSF copying the movement, to see Havoc 1-2 falling, but before it is clear, a beam of light tears through the Globe Carrier, right between Havoc 1-2 and 1-3, nearly removing the entire tail section.

" _Tail controls lost!"_ the copilot shouts.

" _ALL HANDS BAIL OUT!"_ the captain orders and Yuuya can see the small debris that is the emergency covers for the flight crew fly away just before the rocket chairs leave the stricken plane and a beam of light washes over the the flight deck, but fizzles out as it hits the Anti-Laser Particle Field Layer, thereby leaving the flight crew unharmed.

" _I see Havoc 1-3!"_ Yuuya turns to see Havoc 1-2's report is accurate.

Havoc 1-3 is seen tumbling out of Coke Bottle 17. The drag chute is jettisoned and the pallet restraints rip off to release the tumbling F-13 and its struggling pilot.

Right behind it, several of the cargo crew could be seen. Their parachutes open up. They are skylighted by a stricken transport, Yuuya doesn't know which one, that is completely on fire and spinning on its way into the earth below. Two TSFs and some of the crew can be seen getting out at the last second. Yuuya doesn't know if they are the last ones out or if they are the only ones out.

Then the bottom of Coke Bottle 17 rips open and there's Havoc 1-4 falling out, having freed itself. Right behind it, is the rest of the transport crew, the loadmaster is the last one out.

As Yuuya and Havoc 1-2 free themselves from their pallets and drag chutes, they can see Havoc 1-4 is delaying activating her engines in order to let the crew pass safely. Once the entire crew is by and safely away, the engines come on line and barely prevent the Black Cat from being sliced in two by a laser beam.

Nevertheless, Havoc 1-4 is hit and knocked out of control, flaying wildly as it falls and collides with Havoc 1-2 and then another TSF from another squad.

Yuuya can only watch in horror as an escaped crewman from a stricken bomber is also caught up with with the falling TSFs.

" _There goes our ride,"_ Havoc 1-3 causes Yuuya to change his view to see the stricken, ablaze Coke Bottle 17 diving in a wide arc and then exploding something around 15 kilometers away, off his low 10 to 11 o'clock position.

" _Havoc 1-2!"_ the TSF pilot shouts suddenly, " _Friendlies cleared and reserve chute confirmed!"_

Despite the good news, Havocs 1-2 and 1-4 are still falling out of control.

Into the void, lit only by gunfire and explosions as well as the occasional laser, Yuuya can see his two pilots disappearing. But he has no time to check on them. With a choked breath, he manages to contact the other TSF that had collided with his pilots and finds out it is Havoc 9-4 and shouldn't be anywhere near this position.

Hell's Bells! He should be way over near a place called Arashiyama right now!

"You're with Havoc 1-3 and myself now 9-4," Yuuya informs the Black Cat pilot.

The terrified young voice of someone who is most definitely the stereotypical farm boy from Iowa responds with an affirmative.

Yuuya then indicates where and the trio light their engines and head in that direction.

The mission must be accomplished, no matter what.

XxXxX

Okay, my first _**Muv-Luv Alternative**_ story. This one is based on the _**Total Eclipse**_ version. I'm working on getting the relevant facts. So this one is also going to be slow.

But what else is new, right?

If you are wondering what the C-30 Globe Carrier looks like, it looks like the MS Transports from _**Mobile Report: Gundam Wing**_. Since those planes have a visual appearance similar to modern day, real world USAF transports, specifically the C-5 and C-17 transports, I didn't bother with the in depth appearance.

Now some are wondering about the Roughnecks. Anyone here who is a fan of _**Starship Troopers**_ will undoubtedly appreciate the reference. Power Armored Soldiers with advanced weapons fighting hordes of Giant Bugs from space. Sound familiar enough? I hope so.

But I'm actually using Roughnecks in its original form. Today the term largely applies to those who work on Oil Rigs and other Oil Platforms. Though the term has been in use well before any Oil Boom. It has been used to describe, for example, the men who built America's skylines. The early Skyscraper construction crews. They didn't enjoy the tech and standards of today's crews.

You all recall the image. Guys in hardhats sitting on beams high above the earth with their lunch in hand and equipment nearby. So high above, that wind and weather conditions did apply. They even had to worry about icing conditions!

Well… Maybe not _that_ high. At least back then.

The term also referred to traveling carnivals and the men who set up the big heavy stuff and even moved it around. Loaded it and unloaded it. Packed it and unpacked. These were people, regardless if it was a circus, high above New York, or out on some rig in the North Sea who were everything from the uneducated general labor to the highly skilled and educated specialist technicians that did work that others simply couldn't fathom who in their right mind would go out and do.

But, on with a few bits of information…

Here, the Roughnecks are introduced outright. Formed by officers who can read maps and realize that if Japan falls, Siberia gets flanked and then Alaska is invaded. Pretty straightforward stuff.

So the Roughnecks are dropping into Japan to turn that around. I've also added in some other tidbits that also play out in MLA-verse, such as Japanese Ultranationalism that proved more destructive to Japan than it did to anyone else, including the BETA. Thus, there is already tension for the US forces to cut and run before things get bad.

These tensions also extend internally to Japanese politics, hence Yuuya's mission to safeguard Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi. It also explains why some Japanese troops are out of position and located at sites of political, rather than strategic, importance.

While it won't avoid the later failed coup, it will be able to more minimize it and cause significantly less damage. Also, a few characters who died, will get new leases on life. Among them is someone rather close to Takamura Yui and I don't mean her friends and classmates.

Also… A mysterious person is also introduced… The Agent. He'll be a The Shadow-like character in a way. He's going to be a counterpoint and foil to The Master.

What I can tell you all, is that he's a CIA agent who remembers the days of the OSS and emulates those glory days of US intelligence with early days of the CIA that held many OSS veterans and almost James Bond-like characters and M-like leaders.

Hence his name… The Agent.

But is he truly a CIA agent or something else entirely?

Only The Agent knows.

And… Yes… I recommend Armored Prayer for the speech. It's from _**Gears of War 2**_ Soundtrack. In addition, the speech is actually three parts:

 _ **GOW2**_

 _ **Ace Combat 4**_

and what I added to splice them together.


	2. Racking the Round

_**Muv-Luv Alternative: Solar Flare**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Racking the Round**_

 **Summary:** Yuuya Bridges, a young Second Lieutenant of the US Army. Normally a young man who would be of no interest. Little had been known about him. But a man known simply as the Agent arranged for Yuuya to go and do something that would change his life forever.

XxXxX

"I see," a man hidden in shadows spoke into the phone. "Keep at it. Yes. Yes. I've made the arrangements. I had my agents make sure they are on the US side of the line. Yes. The UN will not get involved. I doubt that Ivan even knows it is missing. Of course Mister Premier. I can assure you that the Chinese people will have a Su-37 in full functional state with all of the bells and whistles. Four of them in fact. No I cannot arrange for more than that. No. Not without losing my agents and then having enemies sniping at our supply lines. I know. Yes, which is why I've made arrangements for some CF-18s to get upgraded and sent your way. The Israeli TSF? That one you both worked on? Yes. I have production going for them now. How did I do that when the State Department says it is impossible?" here the man smiles lightly as he leans back in his seat, "I simply went around them and others and put some of those refugees to work at factories that have been sitting idle for years. Decades even."

He pulls the phone from his ear as he sits up and waits until the leader of the People's Republic of China has stopped shouting into his end. "You're telling me something I already know, sir," he responds politely, "That's why I went around them. The manufacturers of American TSFs are happy to make more parts. I'm even throwing in something else, if you can inform your Taiwanese counterpart. What you ask? Some A-10s, fresh off the production lines as well as a few A-6 Intruders for good measure. I know you need some TSAs and badly. Wait? That bad. How old is that report? Hang on."

Turning his computer back on and checking, he calls up the correct contact and sighs before speaking again to the ChiComm on the other end.

"Yes, I've found the report. I'll be sure to ensure that someone's career just took a dip in the Great Lakes and became stuck on the rocks there. I'll make arrangements, but I might have to take from existing stocks. Many of those are, regrettably, older A-10As. They will do? Alright, I'll see what I can do about additional supplies. Roughnecks upgrades? Not in this time table. I'll still see to it you get some more. Let me see… I can get you some ex-East German MiG-29s as well? That will help? But you also want domestic units. Yes. J-10s? Hmm… I don't believe so. J-8s? That can be done. How? Got another factory ready to start up in Canada, so easy there these days. I hate how we had to overdo it, but that's all spilt milk from years ago. But back to topic. The only drawback is that it will not be able to produce the numbers for a least two years or more. That is a problem. I'll see about what I can do the in the meantime. Yes. Yes. No. There is that..."

The two men continue to converse, arranging TSF and TSA shipments, movements of supplies, and relocation of refugees. All of which is not easy, yet the agent is doing a marvelous job of doing the impossible. The two men soon conclude as another call is coming in.

"I'll speak with you later Mister Premier and I promise to expedite a shipment of TSAs as soon as I can get the forms made out. Very well, please give your family my best. And tell that daughter of yours that she can try, but she'll never find my people? Oh? You hadn't noticed? Well, give her the surprise, okay? Very well. Hm? Do I have more business? Yes. It appears to be the nice lady from Japan. I know. But I think I can get her to agree to house a waypoint for refugees. Very well sir. Have a nice day on your end. Goodbye."

Changing the connection, he soon finishes the 'pleasantries' and is speaking with Koubuin Yuuhi, Shogun of Japan.

"Hello Koubuin _-sama_ , how are you doing?" the man greets the Japanese woman with his kind and friendly demeanor. Funny thing too. He actually starts some small talk and gets her to loosen up a bit. He just never liked forcing people straight into work. It also helps to build trust and in his line of work and what he is doing, that went further than money.

Eventually, real pleasantries aside and learning of how the Shogun's twin sister is doing and how she might have a boyfriend. The man is surprised and asks questions as well as inquiring if the Shogun would like some of his people to prod and poke. When she says no, he moves on, leaving the offer on the table and the two discuss some things, though several strange things come up about the young man. Something…

The Agent smirks.

This is news for him to use later.

For now, though, it is a discussion about several topics. Everything from the refugee waypoint to TSFs and TSAs onward to discussion about supplies and then more importantly, the joint program between the USA and Japan. Included in that, is a discussion about US factories churning out Japanese TSFs. The Agent informs the Shogun that she will have her shiny new, upgraded TSFs. All of the functions that her Colonel Iwai had put into his requests have been added. Upgrades to existing units in service right now in Japan would be done at the factories recently finished in the Kansai region. Technical staff and personnel were already bringing the half done factories up to speed to do those upgrades.

Then came an unusual request.

"You wish to personally speak to our pilot who has been assigned to the project?" the Agent is a bit surprised. Honestly what she is requesting is highly irregular. Especially the location. If he didn't know any better, he would think that the Shogun is quite taken with the man who saved her life and kept several of her closest allies safe and alive.

"Let me check the details," which he promptly does, going over the documents and other files. He soon finds what he is looking for, checks it and then shakes his head sadly before picking up his phone again and answering her request, "I'm afraid that the Army has him on a tight schedule. Apparently, he's being transferred so fast, they're shipping him and his close friend Technical Sergeant 3rd Grade Vincent Cosma Lowell, immediately and both are due to board a transport… I better make sure that TSF has fuel and ammo. Just in case. Hmm?"

Listening to the woman's questions, the Agent carefully responds to them.

"For Sergeant Lowell, he's actually United States Air Force and is on loan to the US Army. Yes, I know. Technically, no pun intended, the US Army has been unofficially toying and testing with the idea to reinstate the Technician ranks simply to give more authority to TSF and TSA service crews and possibly pilots. Many sergeants have become known as Pilot Sergeants, though the Royal Tactical Surface Forces unique rank of Flying Sergeant has been borrowed by US forces. Simplifies things."

He could hear the woman understanding that.

"As for his quick transfer, they're transferring him before the ink is even on paper. He's a Roughneck and had been a pain in the neck for some senior officers for quite some time. The recent accident with Ghost Squa- You didn't hear of it? My apologies then. Yes. It was simply an accident I'm afraid. His chase pilot got cold feet, so their Flight Leader took over and followed him. Yes. It was found to be both a case of pilot error and mechanical failure. The former wouldn't have been fatal, but the F-15 Eagle in question had some substandard parts and a part that came from an... F-16? That's odd. Neither Edwards nor Groom host F-16 squadrons. At least any to stock parts at the ready. I know it's a bit odd, but the bases are guarded by F-15s and A-10s instead. I'll have to look into this. It's… a little too suspicious. Well… In my line of work, being proven wrong is much better than being overly cautious."

Tapping his right hand's fingers, an idea came to mind.

"I can arrange an inspection of the pilots? That way the two of you can meet and I can arrange a nice little cabin out of the way. Yes. Very secure. It's actually a personal cabin, so it is not on any record. They don't call me The Agent simply because I enjoy The Shadow's comics. Hahaha! Don't worry. Perfectly safe. Well.. Except for maybe bears and such. It's actually a nice little place. Single bed mind you. I can hear that blush from here. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

He finds the e-file about her future husband. What he finds makes him groan mentally. The guy is one of those stringent nationalist types. Also highly conservative. He'll likely force the Shogun to pass on the reigns of power to someone else.

And she'll likely have to agree to it.

Damn Imperial Japanese Politics!

There's a damn war on with monsters from space!

Priorities people!

Well… The Agent will just have to discover what evil lurks in that man's heart. Pictures tell a thousand tales. He could see the look that told that this man will be an issue.

So… If the Shogun wishes for a tryst, who is he to say no? He could use it after all. Plus it just might help the lad get over his complex.

Seriously!

He had it easier than many racially mixed young people. What does he have to complain about? Oh right… There is that. The Agent cannot believe he forgot about that.

Now he concentrated on the phone call. It sounds like someone else that the Shogun didn't trust had entered her company. So the two spoke as though they had been speaking about purely business matters.

Like he hadn't been trying to treat the Shogun as a good friend and a young woman with a life ahead of her.

' _To fly again in our Shattered Skies,'_ The Agent thought with some forlorn. ' _She could definitely use a pair of wings to fly among the clouds. And a young pilot to help her get there no less.'_

Just because he has been plotting certain people dying and how he could potentially use things against even her, didn't mean he actually liked that part of his job. It just sort of happens that way. Regretfully.

Though… He would likely file the blackmail away and forget about it again.

' _Hopefully not before the box becomes too heavy to tip over… again,'_ the Agent thinks to himself. The last time that happened, he had been barefoot and it hurt. A lot.

XxXxX

 **May 2nd, 2001**

 **1154 hours, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Aboard 3rd UN PACCOM Force An-224 'Mriya' Enroute to Yukon Base**

XxXxX

United Nations Army Tactical Forces Second Lieutenant Yuuya Louis Bridges yawns as he sits in his jump seat aboard a United Nations Naval Air Transport Forces An-224. Sitting next to him is his long time friend, Vincent Cosma Lowell, now a Technical Sergeant 2nd Class in the UNATF. The two are joined by others in transit to the UN Yukon Base in Alaska.

So far the flight has been mostly pleasant. A USAF transport crewman being transferred to the UN Army Transport Corps had been rowdy for a short while. Understandable when one considers that the comfortable passenger section is only slightly filled and everyone is stuffed down in either the cargo hold or in a secondary cabin. Though, thankfully, Lieutenant Bridges had been able to get the Master Sergeant to quiet down some time back. Yet the man's point didn't sit well with any of the passengers.

Even the secondary cabin is little more than another cargo space, given the spartan seats and all the small cargo tied down between the two rows of jump seats.

There isn't even a proper lavatory. As such, everyone had been doing it the hard way. Waiting until they land, which only happens when they are actually close to landing, or depending on if they are in the lower cargo bay or secondary cabin, use specialized hand held equipment or a stupid hose with a nozzle specially design to be used on the An-224.

At least the Ukrainian Designers had thought to add sinks in.

Hearing the said system of the secondary cabin get used, Yuuya only glances over to see a woman who is obviously a veteran from how she handles the damnable hose and the fact she's got a terrible burn scar across both her thighs that could have only come from a Fort-class' acid.

Once she is clearly satisfied with cleaning herself and washing her hands, she retrieves her panties, pantyhose, skirt, and then her high heels that she had hung up.

Yuuya notes she's a Polish woman from the Polish National Seal that she wears on her uniform coat. Another burn mark on her face with a small scar opposite it and going across her nose tells she's been wounded pretty bad before. Though he could also hear it too. The sound her artificial left foot made as she had used the hose.

Though the decorations she wears on her uniform tells a strong story. She even has two US Bronze Stars and a Purple Heart. How unusual for someone who doesn't have any indication to have served in the US military.

She walks over next to him and drops into the seat next to him without further ado and softly closes her eyes before she ends up leaning against the American pilot.

Meanwhile, on Bridges' other side, Sgt. Lowell is showing how excited he is to be this far north. Really, though, Yuuya Bridges believes his friend is merely trying to cheer him up. They both know that Yuuya Bridges received a bad end of the stick. Formerly a Captain in the Mobile Tactical Forces, Yuuya Bridges is sulking over the fact he is now a Second Lieutenant again. Something he has not been since early 1999.

Even though his packet is filled with commendations and recommendations -there is even a famous photo that is somehow easily found on the Internet of him being kissed on the cheek by the Shogun herself!- the folks in DC still frown upon the Roughnecks and the new units of the Mobile Tactical Force.

To them, the MTF is a rowdy, hooligan unit. Discipline is poor, professionalism questionable at best. A force that is more cowboys and drunkards than prim and proper soldiers.

Geez. What did they know? Few ever ventured to see the Mobile Tactical Forces. Only the fact that the MTF had been established under the stewardship of the Air Force, because of its heavy use of fixed wing assets, by a Presidential Executive Order kept the hyenas at bay. Congress, mercifully, is divided on the MTF. Largely because the MTF has been beneficial for a number of politicians. Even a few States are proving protective of the MTF, though that might be because National Guard units that might have otherwise been disbanded, had been selected as center pieces for a number of MTF units.

What could be said? The Guard controlled most of the A-10s and A-10s are the MTF's second most favorite Tactical Surface unit next to the F-13 Black Cat. Of course, the newer F-15E Strike Eagle is definitely being considered.

Of course, if one actually visited the 1st Mobile Tactical Division, the Roughnecks themselves, they might change their tune. The division is highly professional and well disciplined. Given the standards of the MTF, it shouldn't be a surprise that professionalism and discipline are not only a must, but a cut above the rest. Sure, the units at a glance are not always clean and tidy, but the few times someone from DC had even bothered to visit them, they usually arrived after the units had returned from the fronts.

Such bad timing often had an effect on careers.

Take his best friend Yuuya Louis Bridges, for example. A man who could have easily gone further. When in late 1999, his company, Havoc Company, had been misdropped due to faulty guidance during fighting to reclaim Shikoku. As such, Havoc Company had landed right smack into the middle of a large BETA force, nearly a full BETA division. Fortunately, Havoc had been able to rally, regroup, and fight their way out destroying a small Hive.

Yuuya had been left as senior ranking officer during the fighting withdraw, before elements of the JINSDF arrived to land troops. The Japanese had accidentally landed themselves in the wrong place as well. Fortunately, it would eventually allow for a powerful beachhead to be built and eventually shorten the reclamation of Shikoku by months.

Havoc Company, though, had been done in. The company was returned to the USA and refitting and replacement began.

Of course, politics, as Vincent Cosma Lowell knew, wouldn't let the company reach full strength until the election of the new POTUS who decided that the Roughnecks had earned their own branch of the military. Thus the Mobile Tactical Forces were born on March 23rd, 2000.

Yet, by that time, Yuuya and Vincent were both reassigned to help find a replacement for the F-13 Black Cat. Upgrades since the 1998 debut of the F-13 had led to new names for two improved models.

The F-13F/G/H Minuteman is a good improvement over the the original F-13A/B/C Black Cat. Though many improvements and upgrades were really just minor in the grand scheme of things. The F-13 Minuteman improvements allowed the TSF to stay current among Second Generation Machines and even gain some favorable advantages over a few.

Now, more recently, the F-13I has appeared. In use with the Israelis on a test basis, several domestic upgrades have been found desirable and have been added to the next line of the F-13, the F-13L Patriot.

The F-13L, as Vincent knows, is a far superior model to the original F-13A. So much so, that the F-13L Patriot is potentially going to be listed as a 3rd Generation TSF. To him, that is a major achievement and both he and Yuuya were originally supposed to help with the RnD of the Patriot.

Instead, during their evaluation and testing of the highly capable F-22A Raptor, a string of recent messes at Groom and again at Edwards between Yuuya and Leon came to a violent head. As such Vincent knows that there is now no chance either of them are going to even _see_ the F-13L up close. They might get lucky and see a Japanese F-13J or a Korean F-13K. Maybe both, but not the F-13L, which sucks.

Still… The accident was not Yuuya's fault. The investigation board had concluded pilot error. But then, of course, the Agent had apparently discovered something else and managed to message them a few hours ago indicating a renewed investigation into possible sabotage of Captain Sven's F-15 with substandard and F-16 parts.

How the guy did it? Vincent had no clue. But the thought that Captain Richard 'Rick' Sven had been murdered built a carefully hidden and barely restrained fire in Vincent and one that is clearly more visible and hotter in Yuuya.

But the man had managed to get the plane to reroute. Apparently, he had also discovered a potential 'storm front' moving in on their course. So he had managed to get the UN Pacific Command to reroute their transport over calmer conditions and get a tail wind to boot.

While on that little detour, they had flown over a few Ocean Cities which Vincent and Yuuya are both convinced that the Agent wanted them to have some time to cool and see something else than endless mountains, trees, and plains. The massive, floating cities are as monumental in man's engineering at sea as the Walls that keep the BETA back are on land. Housing tens of thousands of people, forced from their homes by the BETA, it is a stark reminder that humanity is still fighting to reclaim what it has lost and that it has the will not only to endure and survive, but also… Live.

And for many aboard the plane, it was the first time they had ever seen one, let alone nearly a dozen of the places. There had even been a couple of personnel from Africa who had never even _heard_ of them before. Now they all had seen them and you can always tell a nation's Ocean City by some traits.

Most of them had been Korean and Vietnamese. They had overflown two under construction that were clearly Japanese though. There was even a Soviet Ocean City, though it was flying the blue-yellow Bicolor of Ukraine instead of the red with hammer and sickle of the Soviet Union.

A sign of the times and how several Soviet Republics and Warsaw Pact countries had abandoned the Russian leaders of the Soviet Union to form their own countries once more.

The Ukrainians had even radioed up to them and spoken with the pilots at length. Apparently, the Ukrainian Naval helicopter patrols had spotted something worth flying over at one of the Japanese Ocean Cities. So the pilots had shrugged and flown over the designated spot, treating everyone aboard to the sight of teenage and young Japanese women changing at an outside location at one of the incomplete school complexes.

That had set off a minor riot down below and a load of laughter on the radio.

The two pilots had only groaned as they went back skyward. In the back, there was laughter and good natured ribbing. Especially of some farm boy from Western Africa. The poor kid found himself going from 17 to manhood in the time it took for a single pass of the complex.

Ah! To be that young again.

Everyone had long since calmed down. There is a sense of peace aboard the transport now. No one had any idea who the big shots are up front or they had taken over the whole Primary Passenger Compartment, but everyone had gotten quite comfortable and light talking among the various people went on the whole way.

Vincent then glances out to see something he really, really likes.

"Oh hoho! Look at that! The Yukon River!" Vincent's excited words get a number of others to look outside and see the river far down below them. They are now closing in on Yukon Base.

Though Vincent has to play it up.

"What trials will the goddess of Alaska bestore upon us?" turning to his friend, who looks like he's been brooding for a bit now, despite the sleeping beauty on his shoulder that he's clearly shifted to let be comfortable there, "What do you think Lieutenant Bridges?"

Yuuya does not like being reminded of his effective demotion, "Maybe some Salmon eggs and a nap or something." His irritability obvious to everyone around them.

Nodding and making gestures with his hands, Vincent responds trying to get his friend to remember the good old days when they ran with their old gang, The Misfits, "That's right. We can probably catch all kinds of King Salmon. And get plenty of Salmon eggs…" then spotting Yuuya's clear stubbornness holding firm, "or not."

With a released sigh, the blond hair, blue eyed Vincent leans back slightly in his seat taking a more subdued and calm tone, "Look, we're here representing the United States of America. Let's do our country proud."

"Or you can call it a demotion," making it clear that is what Yuuya is seeing it. There is a reason why many national soldiers try to avoid assignment in the UN Armed Forces.

Vincent doesn't give up trying to get his friend out of his funk, "Don't be such a grouch. Yukon Base has TSFs from all over the world," learning towards his friend, "It's like a dream come true."

But Yuuya, rising his head and opening his eyes back up, turns away, being mindful of the Pole on his shoulder as he recalls the fight he and Second Lieutenant Leon Kuze had had back at Groom Air Base. When Yuuya had just gotten down from his F-22A EMD.

" _Yuuya Bridges!" just before 2LT. Kuze had punched him on the right cheek with enough force to not only knock him down, but also cut the inside of Yuuya's mouth and leave bloody cuts on his cheek from Leon's Fortified Suit's glove. "I'll never fly with you again!"_

" _You asshole!" Yuuya stuck back, actually snapping Leon's head back with a gout of blood flying away. "I wouldn't fly with you anyways!"_

 _The two then began fighting one another before ground crews grabbed onto both of them, separating them from one another. Though it had been a bit difficult. Leon Kuze is plenty strong and was a full head taller than most of the ground crew. Yuuya had been a Roughneck and an officer in one of its elite companies. Eventually, Yuuya had been successfully pulled back by other Mobile Troopers while a ground chief had struck Leon upside the head with a wrench, causing him to quit fighting._

Suddenly, the airflow outside of the plane is disrupted and the big transport begins an evasive turn. The plane then begins to suddenly roll, almost out of control. Yuuya grabs the Pole before she ends up sliding across the deck.

"Grab onto something!" one of the UN flight crew, an Italian man from Rome, shouts.

The PA then activates suddenly indicating that the flight crew have been caught off by something and are in a mild panic.

" _What's happening?"_

" _We're already on approach control!"_

" _Yukon Control come in!?"_

"I'm heading up front!" Yuuya helps the Pole grab onto something before making his way up to the front. He passes through the passageway, seeing the four guards that had been keeping everyone else out of the Primary Passenger area grabbing onto whatever they can to keep from falling.

"You soldier alright?" Yuuya manages to work his way to them.

"Been much better, yes?" the sergeant in command struggles to keep himself from getting dropped to the opposite wall.

"I'm heading up front to find out what's going on," the five can hear the crewmen shouting up on the flight deck.

" _Yukon Control do you read?!"_

"Good luck," the man states as he manages to get the door open with his booted feet and allows Yuuya free access.

" _AHHH!"_ Yuuya turns to catch a female flight attendant and gently get her to the seats before he slips himself and nearly falls if not for the transport suddenly beginning to even out with the portside coming back up as the starboard side descends.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Yuuya gets back to his feet and briefly checks on the woman before passing by the few Russian officers and politicians that had taken over the entire Primary Cabin. With them are a few lady friends. In fact, Yuuya is the only male not in Soviet Uniform or business suit in the entire cabin.

"What are you doing here?" an officer asks incredulously of Yuuya's appearance.

"Finding out what the hell the flight crew is doing!" Yuuya snaps at the man.

Actually cowed, the man replies, "Carry on soldier."

Yuuya pushes on to the cabin, but worried, stops to call on the intercom back to Vincent to prep the CF-18 Hornets they have onboard.

XxXxX

Meanwhile… The cause of the disturbance are two TSFs that have left the training zones and entered the flight zones. Despite orders from Yukon Control, one of the TSFs refuses to quit.

"They're serious! If I stop here, they will seriously kill me for real!" the female pilot shouts into the radio as she maneuvers her F-5G Tigershark in a desperate move to escape the Su-37UB chasing her TSF and regularly gaining a target lock and aiming its fully loaded weapons at the F-15 variant testbed.

XxXxX

" _Two TSFs have left the Training Zone and are approaching you from your rear,"_ Yukon Control reported to the Mriya.

"What's going on?" Yuuya tries to make sense of all of the confusion on the flight deck.

"Dammit! What the hell are they doing here?" the pilot grounds out as he tries to control the big transport. The damn thing has all the characteristics of other Soviet made junk. A freaking flying whale.

" _Exit your approach and stand by at higher altitude,"_ Yukon Control advises, but the pilot notices Yuuya had taken the headphones for the copilot.

"Hey, get out of here!" the pilot orders as Yuuya ignores him to listen to the aerial sonar system.

XxXxX

Outside and fast approaching the two TSFs are maneuvering wildly and completely ignoring Yukon Control.

The control officers order their Soviet counterparts to call off their TSF so they can get control of the F-5G Tigershark.

The Soviets, in typical fashion, are not being helpful to the situation. Reporting they are getting control permission. They have no authority. That the Tigershark is the aggressor. It is a laundry list of excuses that annoys the UN officers and quickly spirals the situation further out of control.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Yuuya listens in carefully. He closes his hazel eyes to listen to the sounds of the engines and the returns of the radar. Yuuya listens to the Yukon Control attempting to get both TSFs under its control. The sensors come back with profiles and maneuvers.

"There is… one, no, two TSFs?

XxXxX

The two TSFs continue their maneuvers, unaware of the transport plane in front of them. They are approaching it fast, losing all sense of what's around them.

XxXxX

Inside the An-224, the pilot panics and begins pulling back on his controls.

"Hey!" Yuuya goes for the controls.

XxXxX

The two TSFs are nearly to the transport. Both have failed to spot it as it begins to climb. Inside the F-5, the pilot has had enough.

"You think you're such hot stuff? Not for long!" adjusting her feet and controls, "Take…" the TSF suddenly jets to the side, climbs and begins a backflip with a half turn.

XxXxX

Yuuya takes the controls from the pilot.

"Don't climb!" he shouts pushing the yoke forward, "Head straight for the runway!"

XxXxX

" _...THIS!"_

The F-5G completes a full turn instead, dangerously close to the An-224.

XxXxX

The pilots and Yuuya watch as the F-5 passes right over the flight deck and then moves away. Yuuya observes, listening as the Tactical Surface Fighters are now no longer endangering the plane.

"You saved us," the pilot admits, but Yuuya has other concerns.

"Your bird!" Yuuya shouts to the copilot before he heads back off the flight deck, running into the Italian crewmember who hands him his Fortified Suit. "Thanks!" Yuuya shouts in a rush and the man follows.

Before Yuuya is even out of the Primary Cabin, he's pulling the Fortified Suit up to his waist and now off running to one of the CF-18s in the cargo area.

XxXxX

As the two TSFs continue their dangerous maneuvers, the F-5G Tigershark pilot is shaken by the fact that the Su-37UB has again gotten her latched. Jinking and dodging wildly, the female pilot tries to break the Su-37UB's lock on. But she just can't seem to do so.

The two TSFs race for the Yukon Base. Their speeds pushing well above March 1. Neither TSF seems to be paying any attention to their surroundings.

Therefore, the Su-37B's crew is completely surprised when they are suddenly target locked.

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ Yuuya shouts over the comms, " _Attention F-5G Tigershark and Su-37UB pilots! You have willfully broken safety regulations and endangered others with reckless action! You will come about and be escorted to Yukon Base and awaiting UN Military Police! Fail to do so and you_ will _be shot down!"_

Yuuya is leading a flight of five CF-18 Hornets that had been the heavy lift cargo aboard the An-224. Yuuya is only all the more thankful that the Agent had arranged for ammunition and fuel to be made ready for them. All five had been ready to launch. They just needed someone to get them warmed up and ready. Then five pilots to fly them out.

" _I repeat! F-5G Tigershark and Su-37UB pilots!"_ Yuuya issues his orders once more, " _You have willfully broken safety regulations and endangered other with reckless action! You are to come about on my signal and be escorted to Yukon Base and the awaiting UN Military Police! Fail to do so and you_ will _be shot down! This is your_ final _warning!"_

" _Only two warnings!"_ the F-5G pilot shouts in shock, but then a stream of fire goes right by her TSF! " _Sonavobitch!"_

" _I mean it!"_ Yuuya orders before firing warning shots near the Su-37UB which inexplicably flies into the tail end of his warning shots and takes damage and seems to become even more evasive and out of control. " _What the hell?!"_

His threat board lights up, " _EVADE!"_

The return fire goes through the spaces that would have been occupied by the CF-18 pilots Bravo and Charlie had they not evaded on Yuuya's command.

The Su-37UB then charges down after Echo, the pilot being a Egyptian with no previous combat experience, but a skilled and deft hand at piloting. He's here to further train himself on new machines before he will transition back to Egypt and join the defense of the Suez Wall.

" _Help me!"_ he calls out realizing that he won't be able to escape the charging Soviet TSF.

" _Leave him alone!"_ Yuuya shouts, firing his two handed rifle. It was the only thing available to equip the CF-18. Nevertheless, Yuuya handles it with skill and the Su-37UB is forced to break off its attack on Echo.

XxXxX

Far away and on a hill observing, two US Army TSAs can be seen. The pilots adjusting their units to keep sight of the developing skirmish. This way, they can make out their report when they get the inevitable call.

XxXxX

" _Delta, Charlie, hem it on on the left!"_ Yuuya orders the two more experienced pilots.

" _Roger/Copy!"_ both pilots respond and maneuver to carry out Yuuya's orders.

" _Bravo, Echo, you two got the F-5,"_ Yuuya orders the other two pilots, Bravo is experienced in counter insurgency and knows a few things about dealing with TSFs in combat. Echo's lack of experience automatically sends him to the lesser threat. " _It looks like the pilot will be docile, but be careful."_

" _Roger that/Yes sir!"_ the two respond and head to escort the rather very docile F-5G Tigershark.

" _Okay Susie, you and me,"_ Yuuya mutters diving in on the two on one fight.

XxXxX

" _Who's your money on?"_ one of the TSA pilots inquires to his compatriot.

" _Who else?"_ the other pilot responds, his TSA's left hand making a dismissive gesture that seems a little too human like. " _Like I would bet against Lou."_

The other pilot chuckles, his TSA's shoulder vibrating with a rise and fall as though the machine is doing the chuckling, " _No kidding. I feel sorry for the Twins."_

" _That doesn't look good,"_ the second pilot points to the two sources of smoke in the air.

" _Aw man. Did they have to go and do damage?"_ the first pilot shakes his head, the action translated by his TSA's head. " _That's going to be a pain to hide."_

XxXxX

" _Alpha!"_ Delta calls Yuuya, " _This guy is seriously good. Must have an excellent RIO too!"_

Both Charlie and Delta have taken some blows. Both TSFs were decorated almost liberally in purple training shots. Yet, there are also obvious signs of physical damage being actually done.

Charlie has smoke coming from an engine and the head is not turning as it should be. One arm is also bent at an angle is shouldn't be and one of its guns had been taken.

Delta is in worse shape. Having actually been fired at by Charlie's stolen weapon. Several holes decorate the armor along with deep gouges. One arm is clearly limp and non-functional and part of the head has been smashed in. Smoke is also trailing and from the sounds of it, Delta is also wounded.

"Charlie get Delta out of here! I'll handle this!" Yuuya orders at once.

" _Roger that Alpha,"_ Charlie grabs the stricken Delta and beats a hasty retreat while Yuuya dives in, narrowing his profile to fire the two handed rifle at the Susie in front of him.

The Su-37UB immediately sees Yuuya as the threat and the one that damaged it earlier. Naturally, it takes off after Yuuya who begins a series of sharp angles of attack. The Su-37UB should be able to copy or even exceed the CF-18 at such maneuvers, but the crew is putting in too much thrust and can't match or out turn the CF-18 in Yuuya's hands.

Leading the Su-37UB closer to the earth below, Yuuya smirks as he dodges gunfire from Charlie's weapon and returns with a single, well placed shot that disables that entire arm.

XxXxX

Inside the cockpit of the Su-37UB, the two pilots are immediately startled alert from the haze they had been in by that single shot. Now a level of fear and anxiety fills them, causing them to panic as another shot disables one of the secondary arms.

XxXxX

"Like squirrel hunting back home," Yuuya remarks as he sees the Susie panic. "Only at mach speeds and several hundred feet off the deck and the squirrel very much able to shoot back once the pilots calm down and think rationally."

Seeing the chainsaws deploy on the left arm, Yuuya can't help but state…

"That is so _not_ fair."

XxXxX

" **We must get him. The one that will kills us!"** the two pilots say in unison as they move to fight Yuuya in melee combat.

The two fail to hear orders from their Soviet superiors telling them to stop. The two have panicked so far as to be unaware of anything, but the CF-18 and themselves. A little test that has long been planned to study the two Espers abilities has gone completely wrong.

XxXxX

Yuuya dodges the wild slashes and kicks from the Su-37UB. He manages another shot that disables the other secondary arm. He then drops and corkscrews to avoid being slashed in half.

He looks back to see the Susie chasing him down to the deck.

XxXxX

" **NOWHERE TO RUN!"** the older pilot shouts as she reaches a high very similar to sexual release, but the younger pilot realizes that the CF-18 pilot has a gentle color and a plan and immediately regains her senses in time.

"CRYSKA PULL UP!"

XxXxX

" _They fell for it,"_ the second pilot states as he watches the events before him.

" _Ye-yup,"_ the first pilot agrees. " _Pretty straight forward. But the Twins are lab rats after all."_

XxXxX

Seeing the Su-37UB begin to decelerate and pull up, the CF-18 reacts.

"TOO LATE!" Yuuya pulls back on his controls, shoving his feet forward, and executes a Pugachev Cobra.

The Su-37UB pass beneath the CF-18 which now has the high positioning and control of all paths that do not lead to plowing through the earth or exploding on impact with the earth.

Yuuya triggers his rifle just as…

" _Alpha! Weapons Safe! Weapons Safe!"_

XxXxX

" _Redefines close call,"_ the second pilot sighs as he turns to punch in his code. As he is doing so, he can see the request coming in. In very short order, the A-10B Thunderbolt II driver has a secured established link with the Agent.

" _Man boss, you should have been here to see it,"_ the first pilot, who is clearly the wingman to the other pilot, promptly informs the Agent. " _Lou totally owns the Twins!"_

The Agent can't be fully seen, but the leader of the two sighs at his friend's choice of words. No matter how true that is. It's just how the words could be misinterpreted.

XxXxX

Yuuya escorts the damaged Su-37UB safely to the Soviet side of Yukon Base. In his hands are both the two handed rifle and Charlie's taken weapon. The smoking, damaged TSF safely lands and emergency crews get to work. After getting a confirmation that the Su-37UB is landed, Yuuya heads back gently at lower flight thrust to the UN side of the base.

Upon entering the UN side's airspace, Yuuya is immediately directed to a cleared runway and lands safely. Further directions have him march the CF-18 to its awaiting recipients who are none too pleased that two of their TSFs have suffered serious damage. Yuuya though has little care for their concerns about that.

The five CF-18s had been leant to the US Marine Corps to help beef up their strength until the Marines could replace their Legacy Hornets with the new F/A-18 Super Hornet Rhinos. The Marines found they had a bit off an excess when the Navy had decided to replace some of its losses with slightly superior F-13H Minutemen. So the five, after 17 months of US service, were being shipped back to Canada, but then the Canadians turned around and sold the planes to the Philippines who are need of some new Hornets.

"Not like the Filipinos could use them immediately," Yuuya mutters as he brings his CF-18 into its maintenance cradle. "They need to remove what the Marines had put in and then bring them up to spec for their needs."

The cockpit opens up and the Filipino ground crew help him out as he shuts down the TSF and exits it.

"Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges," Yuuya turns to the harsh sounding UN Military Police Major standing there.

"Let me guess, come with you?" Yuuya is already walking over to them, handing the MPs his sidearm and carbine.

"Correct," the major responds and the group of six heads down to the waiting jeeps.

XxXxX

US Air Force Base Fort Yukon…

A small, remote base belonging to the United States Air Force. Posted on the very edge of the American military defenses of North America, it has, nonetheless, an important task. This is one of NORAD's many eyes and ears that watches the skies and heavens. As such, since the arrival of the BETA, the remote fort has seen considerable growth since it was established in 1958.

In sight of Yukon Base, Fort Yukon is the US Military's presence in the area. A permanently established facility, the Soviets had tried to acquire its grounds, but the US Military had successfully ensured that Fort Yukon remained American. To that end, to ensure that and to hold onto it, the base's simple facilities were upgraded over the years. Now a venerable and seemingly insurmountable fortress, not only is there the USAF presence, but the US Space Forces had also made the base home and so had to the US Army.

The most recent additions to the base is the 13th and 17th Mobile Battalions, 3rd Mobile Brigade, 2nd Mobile Division, Andrew's Aces.

The addition of the newly activated 13th and 17th Mobile Battalions is seen by many as a move by the new President of the United States to expand what is seen as a personal pet project by many. That the posting makes the Mobile Tactical Forces more important than they really are. That more important, existing regular units could have been assigned.

On the other hand, is the fact that the 1st Mobile Division, the Roughnecks, is in high demand by American field commanders and various allied states. The formation of the 2nd Mobile Division has gone a long way in alleviating the calls for the Roughnecks. The Andrew's Aces are as elite as the Roughnecks and both the 13th and 17th Mobile Battalions have actually been moved to Fort Yukon in preparation to train the soon to be activated 18th and 24th Mobile Battalion and possibly assist in the formation of the 25th through 36th Mobile Battalions resulting in the raising of the 3rd Mobile Division.

Officially of course.

Unofficially, the 2nd Mobile Division's two detached battalions are there to keep a closer eye on Yukon Base. With a number of critically important projects going on, there is growing concern over sabotage or theft. In addition, the Soviet presence in Alaska has been acting up lately. Numbers are also not matching up and there is the fact that hidden Soviet units have been sighted along the US-Soviet border lines, dangerously close to Fort Yukon and its Surface to Orbit defense batteries made up of both missile launchers and silos as well as defensive Rail Guns, both the kind on railroad bodies and able to also hurl a small satellite into space and the kind that use electromagnetic power to launch a slug of metal at speeds greater than any aircraft or missile has yet to fly remotely near.

Nevertheless, since the two battalions arrival, their F-13H Minutemen TSF and Mechanized Infantry have been helping to put the bases' already existing Tactical Surface Squadrons and Infantry forces through their paces. Reinforced by the A-10D Thunderbolts in the ranks of the Mobile Battalions to augment the older A-10Bs, Fort Yukon is well defended and ready to for any response.

But right now, two of Fort Yukon's already organic A-10Bs are finishing their report about what they witnessed earlier. The two machines are named _Bargain Basement_ which is on watch and the other one is known _Favorable Odds_. It is the latter machine that is concluding the report to the Agent himself.

"As such, Pitch and myself are in complete agreement that the Scarlet Twins were defeated because they failed to utilize the superior maneuverability and performance of the Su-37UB against the handicapped CF-18," the pilot known as Bookie states to the Agent, "Comparatively speaking, the CF-18 was well handled and prevented from getting into a situation that would have proven fatal. The pilot made excellent, skillful and experienced use of all abilities of the CF-18. Even goosing a little more out of the ill-prepared unit."

The Agent is silent as he takes in the report and watches the recordings.

"Furthermore, it looks like Lou was able to take control of the fight and initiate a strategy to outfox his opponents and lure the Twins' Su-37UB into a dive it could not easily escape and low enough to the ground to force the Su-37UB to either climb, thus losing energy, or fly low along the ground and be an easy target along pathways chosen in advance by the more experienced pilot who also took into account the terrain features, further limiting maneuvering options and trapping the Scarlet Twins precisely where he could eliminate all of the strengths and introduce weaknesses of and into the Su-37's general design."

The Agent continues to go over the information, making notes and rewatching segments.

"I tell you, sir, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I would never have believed it," the pilot states to the shadowy man and means it. The Twins had been similarly lured before, but this is the first time that they had completely lost their SA and seemed to have fallen a bit too easily this time. Something had to be different this time. Was it because of Yuuya 'Lou' Louis Bridges? Or something else?

Silence from the Agent as he is clearly watching the stream in detail that the two Warthog pilots had sent him. Though the Agent continues to make some notes now and again and takes his time to see the whole picture. That is telling that the man is seeing something and making plans and/or gathering information.

Bookie hates the Intelligence Community. Namely the CIA. It goes back to his grandfather and granduncle. Both were highly skilled and somewhat decorated OSS men. Both had skills that would have made America a number one intelligence power. Unfortunately, both had very lousy political skills. They had been on more missions against established enemies during their tenures in both the CIA and the OSS, mostly the latter, than in Langley or DC cozying up to the powers that had been. When the CIA was formed, a lot of personnel had stronger political skills. Unfortunately, for those political skills, they lacked Intelligence skills.

Inevitably, they managed to mess up the two brothers' operations on more than one occasion and cast blame on the two.

Ever since 1949, no one in Bookie's family has ever trusted the Center for Idiots and Assholes.

Somehow, thanks to that, he had come to the Agent's attention. Since then, the Agent has been a truly unique friend. Neither Bookie nor Pitch trust the man fully. But they also trust him not to steer them wrong or into death.

At least not without mentioning the latter as a fact that is possible first.

"Anyways, I can see that Lou has come a long way since the olden days. Man oh man," _Favorable Odds_ shakes its head in response to its pilot doing the same. "I would never have thought that he learned that kind of mad skills. But if I had to guess, the Twins aren't exactly thinking straight when that system is engaged. Looks like they also panicked a bit when they flew into Lou's gunfire."

"That is what I'm seeing," the Agent responds, before frowning. Clearly something has caught his attention and he asks Bookie and Pitch about it.

" _Looks like the Twins went for an out and out Close In, Melee Energy Fight,"_ Pitch shrugs, his A-10B copying the movement. The African-American not particularly caring about the Twins. Fine looking woman the eldest is, but he isn't interested. " _Lou turned the fight into a Turning Distance fight. Looked like a true dogfight if you ask me."_

"I concur," Bookie nods as he thinks it over. "The Scarlet Twins wanted to close and so kept the throttle open. Lou knew he had a machine that was handicapped and unready for such a fight. Choosing to keep his distance and make it a sharp turning fight, he kept them charging by."

" _You both are saying that the vaunted Scarlet Twins lost their cool and attacked like a raging bull in a Bullfight?"_ the Agent wants confirmation. That's his opinion as well.

" _Very much so,"_ Pitch states with some annoyance. " _Those two are lab rats, not pilots. They made critical mistakes no self respecting TSF pilot would make."_

"Yet many make it Pitch," Bookie reminds his longtime friend before addressing the Agent, "Lou also kept minimizing his profile by flying like a rocketman during that fight. Made him harder to hit. It's clear he's a Roughneck. Only they use that kind of combat strategy," the head of _Favorable Odds_ shifted to where some Army boys from the Triple Nickel, 555th TSF Squadron are getting hammered by the the 13th's Wyoming Company. "He's also experienced against other TSFs, including units better than his own, and he spent most of his Army career as a test pilot. Thus he knows more about Anti-TSF Tactics and maneuvers than most combat pilots would generally know. Idar-1 never knew what it was up against until it was too late."

" _Thank you gentlemen,"_ the Agent nods as he begins to write out his own report. " _I expect both of you to submit additional detailed reports through the express channels as soon as you are able. For now I need to write a Prelim Report for the fat wigs,"_ both pilots have a good laugh at that and the Agent smirks, " _Otherwise, I might have some questions coming my way in the future."_

" _Well, good luck is all I can say,"_ Pitch chuckles a bit more with a shake of his head, which translates into _Bargain Basement_.

Rolling his eyes, Bookie nods, "We'll have the reports in the works as soon as we write them."

The Agent nods. Bookie is always careful about him. Understandable. It also makes Bookie cautious about the CIA a bit more. Which, for now, is good.

That mess in South America last year… The Agent does not want a repeat any time soon.

" _Very well,"_ tapping away at his screen, " _Enjoy your patrols gentlemen."_

And with that, the line is cut.

As soon as the Agent is gone, Pitch turns his TSA to Bookie's TSA.

" _You think we should go say Hey! to Lou and Vinnie?"_ Pitch is genuinely curious.

The question makes Bookie stop in thought. It had been years since the Misfits had been together. Even if it weren't all of them, it would be nice to see the two again. Been far too long.

And maybe they can chase some tail while they are at it?

Unless Yuuya is shagging the Shogun of Japan!

Now wouldn't that not beat all?

But first…

"I'll see about arranging it Pitch," turning his TSA and resuming the patrol the two had originally been doing before getting a call from the Agent, "For now, we need to hold onto Fort Yukon. It's important that the STO cannons not be lost."

Pitch thought about it for a moment. For all of his bad habits and questionable actions, Bookie is surprisingly patriotic and professional. Pitch could only guess that the Roughnecks didn't recruit him was because at the time, Bookie was seeing a lot of deployment to the ETO. At one point, Bookie held a section of the Italian Wall by himself for more than an hour. Which left little doubt about Bookie's skills and discipline.

Well, with a shrug that is translated into action by the TSA because of the new technology the two are helping out testing, Pitch joins Bookie back on patrol.

Keeping the Soviets and other threats out of Fort Yukon is a seriously important mission in and of itself.

XxXxX

 **May 3rd, 2001**

 **1106 Hours, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Briefing Room 23-A4**

XxXxX

Yuuya is simply put… Bored.

Then again… After his and Vincent's exciting arrival at Yukon Base, it shouldn't be surprising,

But another then again would also mean that they wouldn't be stuck, sitting in uncomfortable briefing chairs for the last hour waiting for the person in charge of their little QnA with multi-million dollar pieces of equipment.

As such, the American had become bored real fast in the first ten minutes.

After the whole mess with Susie Terminator, the Yukon Base commander was able to get things covered up. A training accident. Factory shipment of wrong munitions and base personnel not yet used to the very long, sometimes continuous, days who had been having a hard time sleeping during their sleeping shifts.

Being this far north is a lot like being on a beer can boat that goes underwater. There is sometimes no night or day. At times so little of one or the other that it comes across as a mirage.

So that at least made things plausible and easily deniable.

Then after that, they got the riot act. Not particularly strong nor bad, just the usual stuff. The data that Yuuya brought back when he landed was already showing itself as a gold mine. In that vein, with no pun intended by no one, the two were let off the hook.

Then came the drive over with the female pilot that Yuuya's team had rounded up in the air.

To both males' considerable surprise, she is a petite thing. Short is the only word the two can think of. Her stature is simply on the small side. So short, that both wondered how easy it would be for their hands to meet if they held her slim sides.

Honestly, if not for her mature looking face and noticeable bust in her Fortified Suit, both males would have thought her just a kid.

Still, she has a pair of good legs and while not the biggest chest in town, she didn't need it either. She has her own looks, that dusty Asian skin tone, and her slender build really make her stand out.

Of course, she's got unusual blue eyes for an Asian. Possibly, from her skin tone's hue, she may have English ancestry in her. Wouldn't surprise the two.

She also has a feisty personality and temper to match. Yuuya had made a joke about going out and she called him a hick. Well… Both him and Vincent.

Technically true in a way, but then woman thought that Groom AB is nothing more than a backwater post that doubles as an amusement park.

When Yuuya dropped the fact that the base is currently active with next generation fighter jets and attacker jets getting developed, she changed her attitude quick. She became more annoyed at the fact that something old fashioned and useless is getting so much attention. Vincent informed her that the Liberation of Shikoku could not have happened without the F-36B Marauder's constant strafing attacks and reported strikes on Fort-class BETA.

She was still copping an attitude until Yuuya reminded her that he, not her, cleaned up her mistake with the Terminator.

Still, he salved her pride by simply stating that all he did was force the transport's nose back down and she dodged the aircraft expertly on her own.

That had gotten her spirits back up. Being told she is a skilled pilot. After all, they don't just assign the F-15ACTV to anyone!

Not long after the two had left Vincent to go change that Yuuya learned that there were separate rooms for men and women. He showed complete surprise, which had he felt indeed, at that.

When the female pilot had asked him just how much of a backwater Area 51 was, he told her that there was now a city of 170,000 people, and growing, living less than three miles from the main gates, and that the US Military had stopped actually enforcing gender segregation across the board years ago.

There is a war on and space for personnel often didn't leave one to concern about genders in the lockers. Given that an ever larger chunk of humanity is now in uniform. If someone had a problem, they could transfer to the Navy he told her. The Army had stopped caring after their heavy losses in Europe and the growing budget for supporting personnel. True, showers were still segregated to largely appease the civvies, but at really small posts, that was a luxury that didn't exist and few cared to enforce.

Nevertheless, Yuuya had headed to the men's lockers and showers, the Asian woman showing him where. He apologized as well if he had offended her and she simply waved it off. She left muttering about how the world was really crazy.

Yuuya agreed wholeheartedly.

Maybe he might have found time to keep… He had shaken his head to keep his thoughts clear of _that_ explosion at Edwards AB.

In the meantime, Yuuya had observed the remaining two people he didn't know.

One had all the signs of an Italian. The accent is much clearer than in Vincent's grandfather. The guy has good looks, especially the way his wavy shoulder length dark green hair complements his face, to go with an athletic build, so he likely has no problems with dates. The dark green eyes though… They held a story all their own. Otherwise, a relaxed playboy.

The other person is also another woman. She has the biggest pair that Yuuya has ever seen. Her slim figure and gorgeous face… Well… If the Scandinavians have a Venus-type goddess, he just met her. The woman is older than the Asian, much taller too. She and the Eye-Tal both are the tallest people in the room. That makes Yuuya third tallest out of four. Bob-cut blonde hair, prominent left-swept fringe and blue eyes with fair white skin that showed no blemishes he could tell of finished off the Venus' appearance.

And at that moment, he grits his teeth and pulls out his injector.

The pain dulls and quickly goes away. One of the reasons he had been reassigned to test piloting from the 1st Mobile Division. Acid burns.

A Fort-class had gotten him pretty good. While the burns themselves were pretty much gone, the damage that had been done was not. Fortunately, the pain is now coming in with so much time between each flare up…

His eyes shoot open to see that the three are looking at him strangely and the Venus is gently steadying him.

"Old burns," he says and she nods.

Once he is sure he is steady, Yuuya nods to the blond and she smiles before returning to her seat.

Not even ten minutes later, another eternity, the door opens and an older Middle Eastern looking officer steps in with another woman who appears Asian herself.

Naturally the four pilots rise and salute the older male.

When the two stopped and the woman turned to face and salute them, Yuuya noticed two things about her. First she is a First Lieutenant, which means she outranks him. Great. Second and worse in its own way, not only is she Japanese, but he swears he knows her. He just can't put his finger on it though. Not sure how or why. Then again, he served in Japan back in last two years of the previous first millennium. They probably crossed paths.

Plus at her age, if he has to guess, she's likely Royal Guard. Only they can have officers even more youthful and fresh faced than an Iowa State Guard unit.

Then the other First Lieutenant indicated for them to take their seats.

"I will now introduce everyone, so we know who are new members are and they know who we are," the man is easily the tallest in the room. At least Yuuya is now in the middle of five. Sorry girls. That's just how it is.

"Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges," Yuuya bit back his growl at being a Goldilocks again, "From the Groom Lake Research Air Base and more specifically from their Tactics and Test Pilot Development Programs. An elite Surfer as American pilots call themselves."

That gained a bit of chuckling at Yuuya's expense.

Yuuya, though, kept his surprise hidden at not being referred to as a member of the Roughnecks. He may not have been a founding Roughneck, but during the opening drops, he earned his place as one of the first top aces of the Roughnecks. As his acid burn would testify too.

"Second Lieutenant Stella Bremer, from the Kingdom of Sweden who specializes in Arctic Combat and is an ace markswoman," the blond, seated in front of Yuuya and half turned to see him, is smiling welcoming.

"Second Lieutenant Valerio Giacosa, our midrange and Urban Warfare Surfie from Italy," next to Yuuya, he looks like he's calculating something in the same way the Agent sometimes does, but only better than the Eye-Tal.

"Second Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal, from Nepal and our Close Combat Specialist and a skilled test pilot in her own right," sitting at the front, she turns away with a huff.

"This is First Lieutenant Yui Takamura from the Imperial Japanese Ground Defense Force," the woman just stands there, holding a neutral look and a hand on a blue binder under her left arm.

But she doesn't need to say or do anything. Yuuya can't help the sound of surprise that escapes him. Though, it doesn't seem anyone has noticed it or cares. Which is good. Because of all the places to run into _her_ again.

He still remembers how short the long brown hair had been back then. There is also now a tied white ribbon on the right side which appears longer than the left side. Those violet irises in her eyes are a lot more… reserved than they used to be. Her fair skin is still unblemished from what he could see and despite being taller, she still has the same slim build, though he might be wrong given the design of the UN uniform.

He wonders how long? How long until people find out his status as a Debut Roughneck? Plus… She will likely...

Why couldn't he have been assigned to nearby Fort Yukon?

"Lastly, I am Ibrahim Dogulu from Turkey," the slightly longer than regulational brown crew cut haired Middle Eastern leans forward with his hands on the lectern before him, "My rank is First Lieutenant. I _am_ the captain of Argos Flight," the emphasizing of 'am' clearly makes it clear he is clearly in charge, no arguments as his brown eyes swept the room.

Yuuya can respect that in the Hero of Rhodes. Having heard a lot about the man from later Roughnecks who hail from Turkey or who had family that were saved by the man, Yuuya cannot stop himself.

Rising up and saluting, "Sir, it is honor to fly with you."

Immediately everyone turns to Yuuya who has knowingly broke several protocols and regulations by his actions. Yet the CO of Argos Flight is shows surprise that Yuuya knows of him. Apparently, even Americans respect him.

Returning the salute, "I am honored to hear that from you lieutenant. Not many Americans know or recall me very much."

"Sir! I served with some you saved or know someone you saved during the fall of Turkey, my condolences," Yuuya explains before shifting to parade rest as Ibrahim brings down his arm, "I enlisted to do my part and was rewarded with assignment to the Mobile Tactical Forces Development, Evaluation, and Test Company, Detroit Company."

Up front, Second Lieutenant Manandala makes a choking sound in absolute surprise and nearly falls out of her seat. While stepping off to the right of the pilot seats, First Lieutenant Takamura trips on a seamless metal floor, but remains upright with a couple of skips. Second Lieutenant Bremer in front of Yuuya only shows some surprise as her eyes widen a bit before she just smiles a knowing and respectful smile. Second Lieutenant Giacosa off to Yuuya's right lets out a low, impressed whistle at hearing Yuuya's assigned unit.

Taken aback, Lieutenant Dogulu now knows some of the missing and blacked out sections of Yuuya's personnel packet. Details are missing. He thought it was because Yuuya piloted F-22A Raptors. Now he suspects Yuuya Louis Bridges at having been part of something else altogether.

It is no secret that the Roughnecks take on certain assignments. One of the reasons the US Army even allows them to exist. Despite the fact that the US Air Force actually held authority over them. The US Military simply didn't know who the MTF should answer too. So it isn't uncommon for the CIA to make use of them too.

Hard to track down someone's background if they don't have a dedicated US Military branch.

In theory.

"Impressive," the older Surfie states to the Surfer. "Now I feel more confident about our assignment. Take your seat and let's see what you can do."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Yuuya replies before sitting down and waiting for the briefing that is now coming.

Lieutenant Dogulu observes the Lieutenant Takamura. She seems better now. Standing straight off to the side. The Turkish pilot suspects that the Japanese woman might have a personal connection to the Mobile Tactical Forces. Then again, the Roughnecks did save Japan and introduced new weapons to take back Earth's skies.

Something that is slowly, but surely happening.

Correcting some documents that had been upset when Yuuya had announced his previous assignment to the MTF's Detroit Company, Ibrahim Dogulu began speaking again.

"Our flight will be working on the XFJ Project," the man announces as the wall screen changes to show technical details and schematics, "The XFJ Project is-"

The powered door suddenly slides open and in walks a man who interrupts the Hero of Rhodes and leaves Yuuya doing his best not to show surprise.

A task easier said than done.

"With the XFJ Project, we at Beoning attempted to improve the Japanese military's Type-94-"

But the intruder is interrupted by Lieutenant Dogulu coughing into his hand.

The old man immediately puts his hands together and calms down from how energetic he was when he first stepped in, "Oh, excuse me," the old man chuckles a little, "Just a bit excited to be part of this project."

"This is Frank Heinemann," Lieutenant Dogulu holds out his right arm, presenting and introducing the old man with his hair combed back messily with round glasses and wearing a brown suit with a tan vest over a red tie and white shirt. Despite being quite old to have lost all color in his hair and have it the color of pure snow, he is freshly shaven showing a still energetic face with age lines. This guy could still probably get a couple of young ladies just by talking to them, "A technical advisor with Boening Corporation."

"Hello and welcome everyone," Mister Heinemann clasps his hands behind his back, "I hope our work together will be fruitful and friendships long."

The assembled pilots nod respectfully.

"And with that said, the goal for today's exercises is for you XFJ Project members to get to know each other," Lieutenant Dogulu supplies to his pilots.

Lieutenant Giacosa holds up a hand is acknowledged to speak, "Captain, will we be infiltrating Lilfort today?"

"No," the captain states outright, "Something better." Then he smirks, as though he gets the joke, "Case 47."

Yuuya wonders what a Case 47 is, but he figures he'll get told in a second.

The screen behind the two men up front changes again as the captain begins the briefing.

"The combat area will be 170 kilometers south of a BETA-controlled zone filled with Laser-class," even as the captain briefs them, Yuuya begins to think.

' _A Turkish captain…'_ The captain continues the briefing, "So altitude restrictions will be in effect."

' _An Italian…'_ ' The said present has his hands interlaced behind his head and is rocking back and forth, "The objective conditions are to shoot down the other team's leader."

' _Sweden…'_ The blond woman immediately turns her head, sensing Yuuya's gaze on her back and looks at him with a neutral expression as she partially narrows her eye, "In addition, both teams will start with a destroyed field command post each."

When Yuuya shifts his gaze to the Nepalese woman, he notes she's doing something with some paper, "Vanguards will deploy with AH3 Equipment."

Receiving the note from the shortest member of Argos, Yuuya sees it isn't a note, but actually a well drawn picture of the woman's face sticking her tongue out and pulling down one lower eyelid, "Interceptors with AH6."

' _Nepal…'_

"Your tactical databases will be system locked, restricting information on your teammates' TSFs."

' _And…'_ Eying the young Japanese officer, ' _All countries that have lost their territory to or have been invaded by the BETA, huh?'_

Yuuya has a flashback of his mother in their kitchen so long ago.

' _As if a joint US-Japanese project would work…'_

First Lieutenant Takamura notices the look and feel coming from Second Lieutenant Bridges and takes a look at him from the corner of her, not liking the look in his eyes nor the feel he is giving off.

' _And that's why you had your hand in this… Didn't you Agent?'_

"That covers the details everyone," First Lieutenant Dogulu pulls up a paper with further details, "I will now announce the teams."

Yuuya pays full attention this time around.

"Element A is Lieutenant Giacosa and Lieutenant Manandal," both pilots nod with the Nepalese woman making a confirmation sound.

"Element B will be Lieutenant Bremer, Lieutenant Bridges," before either can acknowledge, "Furthermore, Lieutenant Bridges will be taking the captain's assigned TSF in my place."

Yuuya is surprised by the sudden announcement. He had been expecting to take his already arrived ahead of him F-15E or something else into this exercise. Not the captain's assigned machine.

And he's not the only one as Lieutenant Manandala shoots up to her feet, pushing her seat back.

"Wait!"

Turning to Argos-3, the captain addresses his pilot with some strength in his tone, "What is it Lieutenant Manandala?" though he already knows the answer.

"Forgive me sir," the woman apologizes before turning and pointing at Lieutenant Bridges, "Why is he in the lead unit?"

Already having the answer formed before she finished speaking, "Lieutenant Bridges is the primary pilot of the XFJ Project. He even comes recommended, I learned before this briefing, by the Shogun of Japan herself."

Even First Lieutenant Takamura is taken off guard, as is Lieutenant Bridges. Though, if she recalls correctly now, didn't Kyoko _-senpai_ mention something about the Detroit Company having been in Japan a year ago? It would make sense that someone who had knowledge of Japanese machines gets such an assignment.

"You're kidding me," she glances at her captain and sees he isn't and then turns back to Yuuya growling, before a thought came to her, "WAIT A MINUTE!?" everyone jumps at the outburst, "How did he get a recommendation from the Shogun of Japan?! Last I checked, the Japanese and Americans haven't shared pilots and equipment on this level until now!"

Takamura Yui clears her throat before stepping forward slightly and speaking, "Detroit Company assisted in the development of Roughneck specific equipment. Some have remained and have been assisting in developing new domestic technology and tactics," the girl's explanation seems to only further incensed the Nepalese woman further, "In addition, it was the Roughnecks and later the Mobile Tactical Forces that came to the aid of my country and have been driving the BETA out of the Home Islands ever since," then she turned to Yuuya, bowing quite low at the waist, "Something I personally have not had a chance to thank any member for."

Blushing, Yuuya turns away, clearly off balance, "S-Save that for the guys who actually did something," his voice cracks a bit, "I'm only a test pilot. Doubtful I'll ever get near the Kyushu Liberation Ops."

As the Japanese Eishi rose up, seeing a rather humble appearance on Yuuya's face, she nodded. At the very least, her actions help Yuuya keep from thinking how the other Asian in the room makes him think about Leon Kuze…

And more importantly…

' _I've arranged another investigation. It appears that Ghost-1's F-15 had not only substandard parts, but also revealed to have had at least one part from an F-16. The said part would have only been discovered by Captain Richard 'Rick' Sven at the moment he tried to pull up. I do not know why… But I'm going to call this personal. I knew the late Captain once. And I intend to find out the truth.'_

"Everyone," Yuuya's new captain calls out, a firm sign of steel in his voice, "get suited up and be in your TSFs ready to launch by 1325 hours. That is all, Dismissed."

The remaining seated pilots rose, pushing their chairs back with discipline, saluted, stepped to the side, and slid their seats back into their positions before filling out.

Yet, as they leave, Takamura Yui cannot help, but suddenly remember something as she observes them go. Her eyes zero in on Yuuya Louis Bridges. The way his voice cracked there for a moment…

" _S-Save that for the guys in command. I'm just a combat pilot. Not like I'm ever going to be an senior officer."_

XxXxX

In the woman's locker room, Tarisa Manandal is still complaining over some hotshot hick getting. Even as she undresses, she is complaining. Clearly she doesn't like their newest addition very well.

"Jeez," she mutters guiding her blue long leg pants down her legs, revealing non-regulational pink panties with a small pink bow before she removes those as well, "How come he gets to pilot the captain's TSF?" then removing her tight tank top, revealing that she isn't wearing a bra and that despite being petite, she's got enough to have a good bounce and sway, "I feel sorry for you Stella. You have to watch over the new kid."

Pulling her Fortified Suit's main body on, Stella has a bit of trouble around her chest, as usual, yet responds with a bit of cheer in her voice, "Really? I think he's good looking, if nothing else," she gets it up enough to get her right arm into the right sleeve."

Turning, nearly fully suited herself, Tarisa shouts in surprise, "WHAT?! Are you serious? So that is your type, Stella."

Checking her tight bodysuit, Stella nods before accessing her Fortified Suit's harness and connectors while giggling at Tarisa's response.

But then the Ghurka changes her attitude and happily states, "Well, no matter," the Nepalese checking her harness and gear, "I can knock that hick out in 30 seconds," she boasts pridefully.

Also in Stella's locker, is the new standard issue helmet and she reaches in to take it out, minding the two dangling connector cables. Since being reintroduced by the Roughnecks in 1998, helmets have made a major resurgence in the Surfie community, resulting in far fewer deaths by head trauma than had been common just the year before.

Giggling again at Tarisa's words as she pulls on her harness and locks it in place on her shoulders, causing her chest to bounce up, "You shouldn't let your guard down," she warns her friend, "He was a test pilot for the F-22A Raptor and served in the Mobile Tactical Forces. It is likely he may be an Original Roughneck as well. Even testing the F-13 Black Cat and its successor variants. Plus he may have combat experience from that mess in South America," the blond locks her shoulder and waist joints and turns around, again with gravity defying bouncing results.

Even the harness gear of the Fortified Suits have been changed. They now sport some armor protection that, although increased the unit cost per suit, further reduced casualties from impact damage induced Spalling of cockpits and improved the chances of pilots surviving crushing blows, literally, to their cockpit modules.

Pressing a button on her suit, Tarisa's suit became taunt as the air was removed and the suit itself sealed. Turning around, giving herself a few check overs to make sure everything is fitting right, her movement is unhindered, and that nothing is out of place, the Ghurka brushes her blond friend's warning off.

"It doesn't matter," is all she says as the taller Swede checks herself out to make sure everything is in the right place and not lose or open.

 _Though, those have since been reinforced as well. There's even more room in the cockpits thanks to some redesigns. Now a Surfie can carry a carbine with a grenade launcher inside the cockpit. More than a few Surfies have made it back alive because they were able to keep themselves alive long enough to be rescued by fellow Surfies._

 _Not as many as the media portray, but a lot more than just four years ago._

Running a finger over where a bit of spalling might have killed her a just several weeks ago in a real, true accidental midair collision with a Soviet MiG-23. Her helmet had been damaged so bad by spalling and then had broken in two when she and the MiG had hit the ground.

 _Fortunately, they hadn't been too high up. So the fall didn't prove fatal. Unfortunately, more shards of metal had gone flying around the cockpits. Again, the new armor and helmets had saved them. No major injury had been incurred either. A very visible sign that had some Surfies scoffing at using helmets and armor changing their minds in a hurry._

 _As for what happened that day… The MiG pilot had suffered failure in his helmet's systems and he lost control. It had been found to have been improperly plugged in. The pilot was rookie, but still found himself transferred out the same week to Siberia._

 _Stella had always found that wrong. It wasn't the pilot's fault that the USSR had chosen to go it alone and used generally unreliable helmets that could be hooked in wrong. The damn idiots used something like six or seven connections on their simplest helmets._

 _The average most complex helmets in other nations is only four wires, five at worse._

 _Many Soviet pilots had stopped wearing their helmets as a result. Others had gotten creative and obtained equipment and parts from Western nations somehow. Entire units in Siberia are said to use mostly Israeli made products, despite the official Soviet line of 'Zionism is Terrorism' that is still around after some 40 years._

 _Then again, the average number of Russians fighting in the war is quite small. The majority of the Soviet troops are non-Russians and Russians who had fallen out of favor. As such, the soldiers on the lines are happy to get anything that might piss off the higher ups, safely tucked away in Alaska._

Both pilots confidant that everything is in place and sealed tight…

"I will just have to put him through Argos Flight's baptism," a confidant calm look is held on Tarisa's face as she picks up her helmet and holds it at her side.

Stella smiles as she closes her locker. Then playfully, she turns to her friend, closing one eye as she smiles mischievously, "I'll look forward to it."

XxXxX

Yuuya looks up at the F-15ACTV that he will be piloting. The brown painted machine is far different to the F-15E he is used to flying. He wonders how it stacks up against the F-15SE Silent Eagle?

Well… The F-15SE is still in RnD. Despite potentially replacing the F-13H, the F-15SE is still taking time to get developed. As such, MTF Command and the USAF are looking into a new unit. One of the potential designs that being seriously considered is-

"What brings an elite US Surfer way out here?" Yuuya turns his attention and faces the approaching Valerio Giasaco.

Turning to look over the F-15 variant, Yuuya answers, "A lot of things."

Chuckling to himself a bit, "I would say something here normally that would be a bit funny, but for the famous Havoc 1-1," Yuuya snaps his head to look at the calm looking Italian who is eying the F-15ACTV himself, "I think I'll keep it to myself."

Before Yuuya could say anything, his mouth opening to speak…

"I refuse to accept it!

Both males turn sounding dumbfounded and looking the part as Tarisa Manandal comes marching up, looking a bit ridiculous in the process of how she stomps her feet in a comical way with her arms equally comically held out ruler straight from her shoulders, bent at the elbow ruler straight down and her hands balled into fists.

Really…

It is a ridiculous sight to the male pilots.

And anyone else seeing the spectacle unfold.

"I don't care if it _is_ an _order_!"

It gets even more so when the small stature pilot stomps up to Yuuya Bridges and attempts to stand to her full height to look him in the eye.

Only she has to keep looking up and up and up until she's actually bending slightly back.

Then she keeps shouting.

"I refuse to accept you are piloting the _captain_ 's machine."

Walking by, quite serene is Stella Bremer, but Yuuya Bridges can't help but notice how she walks. It reminds him of some of the girls and women back in his hometown who had reenacted Southern Belles. Her hips swing slightly out left to right as she walks almost dainty by.

Compared to the shorty trying to shout in his face, but only getting his chest, it is like comparing a cavewoman to a Southern Belle alright.

Realizing how embarrassing everything is Valerio Giasoca tries to calm down the hot temper Nepalese woman before things explode in the wrong direction.

"Hey!" he waves at the woman, "Calm down a bit, will you?"

"Shut up VG!" Tarisa Manandal shouts at him now, causing Valerio Giasoca to back up with a sound of unease.

Now leaning forward, the short woman continues at Yuuya Bridges, "For Starters! You-"

"You pilot the captain's machine then," Yuuya suddenly says.

Making an angry sound, Tarisa Manandal continues yelling at Yuuya Bridges, "I am _not_ taking _your_ orders!" Then what Yuuya Bridges said to her finishes processing through her brain and causes her to start and lose her fierce look to replace it with a bewildered look, "Wait… Huh? What!?"

It takes a few more seconds for her to process what is said fully and then to come up with a response.

Her face still retaining some of its edge, but now she's not trying to be fierce nor shout, "You think you are going to give me a handicap or something?" then she steps forward, "Don't insult me!"

Yuuya Bridges takes a step back, but turns to the F-15ACTV and simply states with a calm voice that also indicates he is weary of her shouting at him already, "I've never even sat in, let alone piloted an Active before."

A very true fact. Yuuya Bridges has never even _seen_ an Active until he arrived at Yukon Base. There's only a handful in the entire world. About a noticeable fraction of them, two of the Actives to be precise, are here at the Yukon Base. Which tells how many there are in the world.

In addition to that small tidbit…

"We will both be able to perform better in the TSFs we are used to rather than the ones that we are not," Yuuya Bridges knows if he is to get Argos Flight's respect and support, he needs to be at the top of _his_ game and in a machine he _knows_.

Otherwise, others would say he lost because he didn't know the Active or that he won because of some fluke.

It didn't matter that he would be helping the Japanese. He still hated his heritage. Still hated Japan.

But he hated failure even more.

He would not fail because he hates Japan. Quite the opposite, he is friends with some who are purebred Japanese and they look past his mixed heritage to see the man he is. Just as Vincent and others look past the same and see Yuuya Bridges as Yuuya Bridges, for both good and bad.

So, to get his pilots to follow him, he would need the F-15E that he arrived with and a plan of action to get their backing.

Ignoring the fact that she is cute when she looks confused like she, Yuuya Bridges concludes, "Right?"

That causes Tarisa Manandal to turn and look at him in surprise. She obviously figured it out. That if he is to win or lose, it will be on his own merits in a machine he knows.

The first stone is laid as the hanger becomes quiet...

"Fine," Tarisa Manandal turns her head away to look at something, anything else. "If you insist, I'll switch places with you."

Holding up a hand for acknowledgement, "Okay," Yuuya turns and starts heading to his F-15E.

He misses the look on Tarisa Manandal's face. As such, she gets angry and suddenly charges with a growl around and stopping in front of Yuuya Bridges.

"Is there something else?" the American inquires of the Nepalese woman.

"Say 'Thank You!'" the woman demands suddenly.

Taken aback, Yuuya can only utter, "Huh?" in a confused state.

Growling again before almost yelling in Yuuya's face, "I swapped with _you_ because _you_ insisted!"

' _Oh. Is that all?'_ calmly reaching up and rubbing his hand across the shorter woman's head, Yuuya response, "Right, right. Thank you," then walks off leaving an embarrassed Tarisa Manandal in his wake.

Looking torn between angry and embarrassed, the woman in question turns around with red cheeks and small pockets of unshed tears in the corner of her eyes, "Don't come whining later!"

Behind her Valerio Giasoca has to admit… This is somewhat amusing. Especially how Tarisa is already getting attached to Yuuya Bridges.

The upcoming show should be fun to watch.

XxXxX

A short time later, Yuuya is going over the data of his F-15E. His name is still stenciled on the module and the Mobile Forces emblem and markings still decorate the TSF. Even the name for his machine 'Chain Breaker' and the nose art of a dog with remarkable similarities between a European Dog with Asian traits that match Yuuya can be seen biting through and ripping apart a series of chains.

The chains seem to be pulling up land with buildings and people on them. Thus it is creating havoc out of destroying the chains. Destroying the chains of hate and fate by causing havoc.

A reminder of how he should be dead several times over.

But he keeps getting back up each time he goes down.

A phantom throb in his chest. The first time he should be dead. A point blank shot. Simply because he is what he is. The look of utter hate and revulsion. The flash. The sound.

Now he only rubs at the spot. Even though there is mark there. Something that disrupts the skin. A nice size bullet wound that went through him and ripped out through his back.

 _Crawling for miles on end. Bleeding to death. If not for those Northern vacationers, Yuuya Louis Bridges might have died right then and there._

 _But the one place they stopped at. Hoping to get some real help. It had to be people who wanted him dead the most._

 _Yet… In that moment… Seeing him bleeding to death. Hearing how they followed a path of blood that most have come from him. A path that still ran right past the house._

 _George Braxton Hood Bridges could only see his grandson bleeding to death before his very eyes. Hearing how his grandson had crawled right by his home and he had never known it. Had crawled for more than 10 miles and still the blood trail went on more. A flashback to the Philippines. Back to the widowmakers they called prison camps. The brutality of the guards to shoot a prisoner and make him crawl back to camp._

 _And find all of that hate he had for the boy melting away as the instincts of a grandfather kicked in._

Yuuya only had a short, but precious period to be with his grandfather. He talked of going into the Army to pilot TSFs as the Army had the best test programs for that. It had bothered the old man, but then Yuuya promised that with his experience and knowledge, he would help the Marines get their own programs. The best in the world!

His grandfather had smiled at that.

And told him to be the best in the world.

Then the old man, his grandfather-

"Hey Yuuya!" Vincent came running along the gangplank before stopping and kneeling down, "Don't change your position without first getting the captain's permission! Think about us mechanics when you do that!" in most armies, even sergeants could _not_ talk to officers, regardless of rank and past, like that without getting into trouble. But then again, both are old friends and in the US Army and Air Force. "Especially," Vincent starts up to explain how he caught flak for his friend's actions, "when I have-

"Status Parameter Adjustment error is within 1 percent," Yuuya interrupts as he still goes over the datapad in his hands. Then turning to his long time friend and mechanic, "Good work, Vincent. I'll buy you a beer later."

"Oh… Well… Thanks," Vincent looks a little proud of himself and has every right to be so and Yuuya knows it as well.

Holding out his hand as he gives the short explanation, "I'm the only that can do this much tuning so fast," then he chuckles a bit as he reaches forward to help Yuuya put his helmet on and connect the cables to the cockpit's interface system, "Of course, it helps that this is your machine originally. I just had to reload your stats and go from there. Though even then, you're asking for a three hour job inside half an hour."

Smiling as he hands his datapad over to Vincent, "Then I'll see you later after I kick some tires and light some fires."

"Hell yeah!" Vincent agrees with the old American sentiment, "Go kick some ass Lou!"

Laughing as the cockpit module closes, "You got it Vinnie!"

Vincent braces himself. As the module closes itself, the gangplanks before the F-15E Strike Eagle unlock themselves from their positions and begin to slowly swing back out of the way of the Tactical Surface Fighter.

Inside the cockpit, systems boot up and come online. Yuuya secures his armored faceplate and the Operation by Light System begins coming online. Very quickly, an image of the hangar area appears in Yuuya's vision. Along with it is status reports, indicators, checklists, and other tidbits for the pilot as the Heads Up Display activates and begins to center itself as the sensors and optics align themselves throughout the body.

Then on Yuuya's command, the control yokes and foot pedals providing that interface, the F-15E Strike Eagle, the currently most powerful model of the F-15 Eagle series which is in turn, the most powerful of the 2nd Generation TSFs, begins its march out.

The hangar bay doors begin to rise up as one by one, the remaining three TSFs of Argos Flight come to life and begin to head out. Outside, a ground control officer directs the four TSFs to their designated launch catapults.

Given the age of the Yukon Base facilities, the catapults are older steam powered ones. The newer EMAL catapults are due to be put in succession starting in June. Total work, including testing, will be done before the month is over.

Until then, Yuuya steps up to feet saddles and gets hooked in. The CAT Team making sure everything is in working order. One of the ground crew holds up a sign for Yuuya to read and Yuuya confirms the information.

The other three machines of Argos Flight also get hooked into the remaining Cats. The teams making sure all is fine and correct. Then comes the signal for all four machines.

Yuuya lowers _Chain Breaker_ down into a crouch. Throttles up the fan turbines. He creates jets of white-blue flame and after the CAT Team withdraws, the controller indicates with his light sticks and Yuuya is catapulted down the launchway and up the ski ramp. In seconds, Chain Breaker is flying a couple hundred meters off the ground below and gaining altitude as the remaining members of Argos Flight are also launched in succession and easily catch up to him.

" _Argos Flight, please come to a heading of Alpha-2-5 by Indigo-2-1, over,"_ Argos Command directs the flight.

"Argos Flight to Argos Command," Yuuya speaks up as he checks on his pilots and gets green from all of them, "We are to come to a heading of Alpha-2-5 by Indigo-2-1. Confirm, over."

XxXxX

"Argos Command to Argos Flight," Sergeant Lida Canales is the operator speaking to them. She's inexperienced, but also quick and energetic. She's of average height with medium length brown hair, a slim build, and fair-skinned. Her brown eyes track everything as the Spaniard speaks with Lieutenant Bridges, "Confirm heading of Alpha-2-5 by Indigo-2-1. You are to proceed as mission planned, over."

XxXxX

"Confirm Argos Command," Yuuya hits a few controls inside his cockpit and uses light recognition to confirm other details as well. "We are good and on course Alpha-2-5 by Indigo-2-1. ETA T-minus 17 minutes on mark, stand by… Mark. Keep the home fires going and the coffee pot on the stove, we'll be back as quick as we can."

" _Copy that Argos-1, have a safe flight and come back safely, over,"_ Lida encourages the flight of pilots.

"Copy that Argos Command," Yuuya confirms, "I have to after all," Yuuya chuckles, "Promised my mechanic I'd buy him a beer."

" _Confirm Argos-1,"_ Lida giggles into her headset as Yuuya chuckles again.

There ain't nothing greater than flying high.

Now if only they had the equipment to make the Laser-class deader than dead, this war might be over quick enough for him to just go flying.

XxXxX

At the designated area, down below them, the pilots arrive actually early.

A tail wind had blown in and given them a bit of a boost. As such, they would be starting the exercise earlier than planned. They flew around the urban training site as they waited for a passing squadron of F-13K TSFs to depart the area.

Fairly quickly, the TSFs depart, but the exercise is again held up just as it is about to begin.

A training accident had occurred and two F-5G Tornados had suffered a midair collision. Both TSFs are badly damaged and limped through the airspace. The F-13Ks quickly return, letting the two companion F-5G Tornados to depart and return to Yukon Base to refuel. Eventually, the wounded TSFs reach the edge of the operating space with the F-13Ks are relieved by USAF F-36D Marauder Fighter jets. The Marauders see the two TSFs out of the airspace and radio reports indicate that a KC-135 Tanker can safely link up with the two and provide with a little extra help by keeping their fighter escort in the air.

Once the aircraft and TSFs have departed, the exercise begins.

XxXxX

In the Argos Command Center back at Yukon Base, Lieutenant Dogulu gives the orders as the pilots assume a designated formation.

"We will now begin human-vs-human tactical training," he announces, "Begin the operation."

"Argos Command Post to all units," Sgt. Canales radios the Argos Flight, "Commence operations and good luck to you all."

XxXxX

Yuuya carefully brings his F-15E around a corner of an intersection. He hates Urban Warfare. Especially Guerrilla Urban Warfare. Then again… Few troops liked it.

If he recalls correctly, Pitch is one of those minorities.

Still… There's no sign of the enemy. There are also noisemakers. And he knows practically nothing about his opponents…

Except…

"Argos 4, have you found them?" Yuuya Bridges radios Stella Bremer as he carefully sweeps the area before him.

 _When was the last time he ran this kind of training?_

" _Not yet,"_ Stella Bremer's image appears in the lower right hand side of his HUD. " _There's a lot of noisemakers and the filters can't keep up."_

 _Oh yeah. It was down in Honduras back in the second week of February. It wasn't training. Some terrorists had been giving the Honduran Army some difficulty. So elements of Ghost were sent down with a detachment from the Mobile Forces' Detroit Company._

"So we have to rely on Optics, huh," Yuuya Bridges had been expecting that response. He already has a few things in mind. "Keep trying to locate the enemy."

 _They found and dealt with the terrorists. Drug Cartel types it turned out. They hadn't realized that a new product they were working on had a manufacturing side effect. As such, they had lost part of their sanity to the rather toxic effect._

" _Argos 4, rog,"_ Stella Bremer responds as she closes the channel.

 _Unfortunately, all the insanity did was make them more dangerous. Less than human in more ways than they had already been. They had become almost hive mind like in how they did things._

" _Lieutenant Bremer,"_ Stella Bremer is a little surprised to hear Argos 1, " _May I say something?"_

 _He remembers the villages that didn't fall in line. The bodies of those who had refused. The ones who were alive, wished they weren't. The horrors they had inflicted._

"What is it?" the blond inquires as she let's curiosity get the best of her.

 _The Honduran Army had easily pointed them in the right direction. After that, it was just a case of follow the bodies. There were a lot. The madden fools had littered the approach liberally with bones, heads, skin, and other pieces of human and animal bodies. All of which lead to a city that had fallen to druggies. A city Yuuya Louis Bridges doubted he'd ever forget._

" _I've no intention of losing,"_ Stella Bremer felt her breath hitch at hearing that. It is very surprising. To hear that declared.

 _There had even been pieces of equipment, both civil and military. There had been farm equipment, vehicles, and other things, some Yuuya doubted would ever be identified. It was so much scrap metal. They had even been surprised to find mutilated F-5E Tigers. All of it placed much like the remains of people and animals they had seen. It was a real surprise when they entered the city. Unfortunately… It wasn't the last._

"I'm a Surfer, too," the blond uses the American slang for TSF/A pilots. "Of course I _am_ going to win this."

 _They had been more than careful. They weren't fighting human beings. The Hondurans had paid a price. The US Army and TacFor didn't plan on paying the same._

" _Yeah,"_ Yuuya responds.

 _Moving through the city, they eventually tracked them. Attacked them. Killed most out them outright. The superiority of the American TSFs, especially the F-15E Strike Eagle and F-22A Raptor, had been so overwhelming it was over before they had a chance to really fight back. And that was before the skill of the US personnel could be factored in._

 _The druggies had a mixture of TSFs and TSAs. What had been expected were largely America and/or European designs. What they found was actually a lot of Soviet and Warsaw Pact TSFs and TSAs._

 _And pilots that knew how to use them in an Urban Environment._

 _Especially those MiG-29s that looked like they belonged to an East German Air Force unit._

 _Yet, for all of the surprises and skills. The Americans were simply better. The F-15E proved faster and better armed. The F-22A had simply proven it had moved beyond the MiGs and Susies and all of the other older TSFs. The F-4s were literally dead before the pilots even had time to register that the Raptors were passing by them. The Strike Eagles had made short work of anything remotely 1st Generation and tore up the 2nd Gens too. The F-13s that had been brought along also proved to be simple better in so many ways._

 _But more then appeared. On foot. Thousands no less. Those that hadn't been killed or mutilated on the roads to the city, the enemy had turned. Turned into freaks like themselves. So they had to be put down._

 _Yuuya had never been more glad for the custom twin 20mm guns that the MTF had thought to be important to mount in the heads of custom Raptor units. Just going around a corner, you could step on them. And if they could be stepped on, they could strap bombs to the legs. The 20mm guns made short work of the thralls. Real short work. They somehow had enough ammo to kill them all. Then that ammo was out._

Edging around a building, "Let's see what you Alaskan hics can do, Argos Flight," and looking carefully with the help of a camera mounted in the finger, Yuuya smirks as he knows where the enemy is.

 _Detroit Company deployed their Mechanized Infantry, 6th and 8th Platoons to do the sweeps. The Ghost Squadron had also brought along some Mechanized Infantry. All of them wore full hazard suits under all of that armor._

 _They deployed forward and moved carefully. Sweeping building after building. The hardest areas were the underground. Given the level of damage, the Honduran Government had agreed to just let the American troops firebomb the underground._

 _Though, to prevent innocent lives from being lost, they called down. Called down for those still alive and sane to escape. Only 42 people appeared. They had lost 11 men to sudden ambushes while doing that._

" _OH!"_ Valerio Giasoca, Argos 2 is surprised by Yuuya Bridges well honed instincts. But he shouldn't have expected less from the former Havoc man. " _You want to start the party yourself Top Gun?"_

 _After that, the MI troops easily mopped up for the next few days until they hit a building at the center of the city. They found it required heavier demolition charges. So the TSFs were called in. They had guaranteed door openers. So they opened the door…_

 _And watched in horror as mutated people suddenly spill out._

Yuuya spins around and fires up at Valerio Giasoca and forces Argos 2 into a series of defensive maneuvers as Argos 1 displaces and moves to avoid potentially being pincered.

"Who are you calling Top Gun?" Yuuya narrowed his eyes angrily. He _is_ US _Army_. He may be part of the Mobile Forces now, but he still is a United States Army officer. He isn't some freaking wet seaweed in the Navy!

 _It was only afterwards that the Honduran government and the US government had learned what had been used in making a new designer drug._

 _BETA organs._

 _The entire city had been turned into one massive hive. The mutations couldn't be controlled or stemmed. The MI withdrew when it became clear they didn't have the firepower. Neither did the TSFs._

 _Nor did they or the Hondurans have the numbers._

 _Fortunately though…_

Yuuya Bridges deployed a sub arm with a machine gun and began firing at the flying Argos 2. The Surfie in return, began baiting Yuuya Bridges into making a mistake.

" _What's wrong?"_ Valerio Giasoca began, " _Isn't the Americana Military supposed to have the best ranged weaponry technology in the world?"_

 _A dozen of SAC's bombers had been TDY for the mission. They carried MOABs. GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast. Also known as the Mother of All Bombs. They all the most powerful non-nuclear bombs available._

 _And they utterly cratered the city into one massive hole in the ground when the B-52 Stratofortresses dropped their entire payload of the things._

 _Thus ended the BETA threat in South America and a new designer drug at the same stroke._

"Come out and I'll show you," Yuuya Bridges calls back, but thinks, ' _He moving so well in confined space. So he really is an Urban Warfare Specialist. Wish I had actually taken one on before.'_

XxXxX

Inside his cockpit, with his face set into a visage of controlled aggression, Valerio Giasoca calls out, "You can turn up the heat a little more, ya know."

XxXxX

Yuuya Bridges smirks, but keeps his voice calm, even conversational, "I'm surprised you are the vanguard," Yuuya Bridges back pedals Chain Breaker and increases thrust slightly, "I thought it would be Chobi for sure."

Yuuya swings himself around a corner, ejects his clip, reloads his weapon, and watches Argos 2 pass by.

"How pedestrian," Argos 1 remarks before 'chasing' after Argos 2.

As Yuuya Bridges pops up out of cover and begins pursuing Argos 2, he spots Argos 3 coming in from behind.

" _Pay attention when you are on the battlefield, h-ACK!"_ Tarisa Manandal barely dodges the gunfire sent her way by Yuuya Bridges.

"There you are Chobi," Yuuya Bridges causally remarks. "I honestly expected the other way around. But I knew you would come sooner or later from behind."

XxXxX

Growling at being played the fool and Yuuya Bridges' casual disregard for the fact that _she_ is the one chasing _him_ , Tarisa Manandal contacts Argos 2, "VG, he's my target! Drop back!"

Paint rounds splatter down the street, but Yuuya Bridges easily evades them and keeps moving.

"I guess you're an elite at running," Argos 3 taunts as she pursues _Chain Breaker_ down a side street and barely avoid a burst of fire by ducking low.

XxXxX

"An Active has an advantage in acceleration," Yuuya Bridges states to himself, reminding himself of the specifics of the Active. "Therefore, I cannot run away once it catches up.

Yuuya smirks. It had been a long time since he was the one at a disadvantage.

"No problem."

XxXxX

Chasing _Chain Breaker_ , Argos 2 and 3 eagerly went in for the kill. The two held tight to pursuing the American pilot. But occasional fire from Argos 1 forced them back.

" _Let's corner him VG!"_ Argos 3 radios Argos 2.

" _Rog,"_ Argos 2 responds as the three TSFs ascend above highway in the middle of the cityscape.

XxXxX

Stella looks through her weapon's scope. She sees her two long time friends chasing their new leader. She had to give Yuuya credit…

He really _is_ an elite Surfer.

XxXxX

Argos 2 and 3 are surprised when a burst of fire passes by them from behind. Both turn to see Argos 4 located on top of a building to their six is the responsible. The TSF lowers its weapons while inside…

XxXxX

"Oh my, I missed?" Stella says softly before commanding her TSF to jump and ignite its jets.

XxXxX

Inside his own F-15, Valerio Giasoca is surprised, but nonchalant about the gunfire.

"That wasa close one!" he acknowledges in a high pitch, "She's got a good timing."

XxXxX

Spinning _Chain Breaker_ around, Yuuya Bridges begins charging back at his pursuers, "Now it is our turn!" he fires off a few bursts and is awarded with paint on both opposing TSFs, but only light damage hits.

Then he's in a close quarters dogfight with Argos 3. The Active is doing its best to dodge his gunfire. Argos 1 letting off short, controlled bursts begins to push the Active back.

Argos 4 lends additional fire, nearly getting Argos 3 with a crossfire with Argos 1's own gunfire.

XxXxX

Breaking in midair with her jets, Tarisa Manandal stops short of a building, but suddenly, Valerio Giasoca is in front of her.

"You're in the way VG!" Tarisa Manandal shouts at her wingman, "You handle Stella! I'll handle him myself!"

XxXxX

Inside his own F-15, Valerio Giasoca acknowledges, "Right, right," glancing at the Active over his shoulder, "Whatever you want."

While inside, Valerio Giasoca is impressed. Their new leader might be a guy worth having around. He's very good and quite sound. The simulated damage readouts make that clear.

XxXxX

The two of Element A part and go after their respective target. A few bursts from Argos 3 are easily side stepped by Argos 1 that suddenly closes in and knees the Active in the fact.

" _Not bad, hick,"_ Tarisa Manandal shakes the sudden blow off. She hadn't been expecting that. A pretty good move if she does say so herself.

Yuuya on the other hand calls out to Stella, " _NEXT!"_

" _Roger,"_ is the woman's calm response as she pins down Valerio Giasoca who sticks out trying to warn his wingwoman.

" _Tarisa- WHOA!"_ the burst of fire goes barely by him.

XxXxX

Back at Yukon Base, the Argos Command Center is alive with activity. The three female operators report and update facts as they come in. Secretly, the three are impressed by Yuuya's piloting skills and that as they observe, the three begin to note a pattern. Though they do not mention this as they read out the incoming reports.

"Argos 2, 300 36mm rounds remaining," Phoebe Theodorakis reports.

The youngest of the three, the young teenage girl was actually born on an Ocean City to migrate parents. As such, she has never seen her native Greece. She has green eyes and medium length light brown hair tied in a bun. She's noted as having a short, slim build. Her age is merely 15 years, just barely older than Lieutenant Takamura when she first fought the BETA almost three years earlier.

Currently, she going through the data requested earlier by said lieutenant while still maintaining her duties.

Holographic displays appear and show the Argos Flight's movements and actions. The data is shifting as it is updated continuously. Live showing of Argos 2 firing at Argos 4 from a kneeling position is currently being shown and there is also audio.

" _Why won't they hit?"_ the images switch to the Active trying to shoot down _Chain Breaker_.

"Argos 2 and 4 are moving to Area D," Lida Canales reports.

"Argos 1, error in right main arm," the Indian, as in from the country of India, Niram Rawamunando reports as the tall bispectral dark brown skin woman sends a data update to the holograms. The she pushes a loss locke of black hair that had gotten loose from her bun back. Her violet eyes going over the data and images she's receiving.

Behind them, the three heads of the XFJ Project observe the mock combat. They cannot help, but be impressed. Yet…

"Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges," Lieutenant Dogulu begins, "I guess he's as good as his record suggests, perhaps, he is even better…"

Mister Heinemann knows exactly what the Argos Flight captain means, "He's at a disadvantage against an Active."

"Or not," Ibrahim nods, seeing what Yuuya is really up to.

"Must say I'm impressed," Frank nods as well, "The XFJ Project may very well be in good hands."

Eyeing the younger lieutenant between him and the civvie, Lieutenant Dogulu speaks to her, "And also smooth any ruffled feathers in Japan, correct?"

The short, quick glance is sharp and to the point. Then the the eyes are back on the screen. The internal politics of Japan are also playing as heavily as the internal politics of the USA concerning Project PROMINENCE.

Secret recordings of the going ons will be viewed later by someone else who will mutter the same thing again and again.

' _Priorities people! There's a damn war on with monsters from space!'_

XxXxX

Argos 2 chases Argos 4 down some city streets and around corners.

"This is a more my tastes thana chasing some guy," Valerio Giasoca declares right behind Stella.

The woman in question giggles lightly, "It's going to cost you."

"Don't worry," Valerio Giasoca lets it wash right over, "It always does."

The two take the next turn.

XxXxX

" _Come on Chobi," Chain Breaker_ turns to face the Active, " _You're getting that one-on-one fight you've been wanting."_

XxXxX

Inside the Active, Tarisa Manandal is getting serious. Her TSF has paint markings on it, a lot of them. Nothing too serious according to the simulated damage report. Yet it is clear she's up against someone that is truly skilled.

"I'll finish this at close range," the Nepalese woman mutters to herself as she dumps more power into her Jump Unit engines and the fuel amount in the engines increases, shooting her forward.

XxXxX

"I'm at a disadvantage when climbing."

Yuuya Bridges has been expecting the charge. So he brings his Jump Units around and boosts back and downwards. Flipping his F-15E over then rotating the Jump Units, he powers away from rotating the body and firing off twin streams of gunfire that the Active evades by rotating over its own axis and shifting its momentum to a new direction.

XxXxX

"Hey stop running!" Tarisa Manandal powers forward, angling to come around and take down Yuuya Bridges from the side. "It won't hit me!"

Suddenly, the F-15E is directly before her after rounding a ruined skyscraper as it fires its 120mm grenade launcher, taking out her assault rifle.

"Dammit!" she lets the weapon goes and activates the sheath for the right CIWS-1A Combat Knife.

The sheath pops out and unfolds, slightly pushing the Combat Dagger forward. The right hand of the right main arm easily grabs the handle and pulls it free. The sheath then folds back up and closes itself.

Pushing her throttle wide open and rocketing the F-14ACTV forward, the young woman growls as she angrily shouts, "You'll pay for that, you hick bastard!"

Dodging Yuuya Bridges' outbound fire at her, Tarisa Manandal charges at the Chain Breaker will all of the speed she can use.

XxXxX

Inside his cockpit, Yuuya realizes the danger and decides to eject his rear mounted AMWS-21 at his pursuer.

XxXxX

"Just give it up already!" Tarisa Manandal slaps the discarded weapon away, "Just let me beat you!"

XxXxX

 _Chain Breaker_ turns to face its oncoming opponent. The Active is charging in hard. The knife is brought forward and Argos 3 prepares to stab the training weapon into Argos 1

" _Only fools rush in, Chobi,"_ Argos 1 suddenly taunts before boosting up and away over a building.

An angry Argos 3 floats for a moment or two to process what has happened, before angrily pursuing her elusive prey yet again.

XxXxX

In the command center, Lieutenant Takamura's eyes widen for a fraction of a moment before resuming their same look. Though, if either man heard her sudden intake of air, they didn't say anything.

"Impressive Lieutenant Bridges," Frank Heinemann is indeed highly impressed, "Using the Active's own superior acceleration against it with a power boost. Clever."

Lightly chuckling himself, Ibrahim Dogulu though is impressed, he makes it clear what he thinks, "Not a situation I'd like to find myself in, though," looking over at the civilian, "Second Lieutenant Manandala is especially adept at melee combat, which, unfortunately for Lieutenant Bridges, is her specialty in Argos Flight."

XxXxX

Yuuya Bridges draws his own CIWS-1A Combat Dagger and chucks away his AMWS-21.

" _This wasn't my plan,"_ he admits, " _but I'll go along with it."_

XxXxX

Inside her machine, Tarisa Manandal is a bit stunned. Yet she quickly recovers.

"Sounds good," she says as she brings her machine forward.

XxXxX

The Active charges forward, dropping its shoulder and bringing the right main arm back. Just as it reaches _Chain Breaker_ 's position, it stabs forward, but the Strike Eagle evades. The Active now passing by, guns its engines as the personalized Strike pursues it.

Both units flitter about the cityscape, attempting to get one another. _Chain Breaker_ keeps on the Active's tail. The Active having learned, attempts to use its superior maneuverability to out turn and get behind the personalized Strike.

XxXxX

"Don't think I'll let you get behind me!" Tarisa Manandal declares as she applies pressure to the left pedal, releases pressure on the right pedal, and adjusts the control yokes into different positions.

XxXxX

Outside of the Active's cockpit, the Jump Units rotate on command and flare brilliantly as raw fuel is dumped into them. The Active begins to rapidly lose speed before the right thrusters flare even brighter. The Active then is pushed by the raw power of its engines to the left. This causes the Active to appear to be turning onto its back, but the reality is that the unit then back flips, gaining altitude and should be above the personalized Strike Eagle, _Chain Breaker_.

XxXxX

"I've seen it before!" Yuuya declares…

XxXxX

"WHAT?!" Tarisa Manandal can't believe that her opponent is already above her and attacking!

XxXxX

...as he shoulder slams the Active into the ground, kicking up a lot of dust and debris, temporarily blinding sensors and cameras.

This allows for a lone solitary flash to go nearly completely unnoticed.

XxXxX

Stella shifts inside her cockpit as she streaks down a street, observing something, "Girls don't like men who are too persistent."

XxXxX

In his own cockpit, Valerio responds, "I've been like dhis since the day I was born. I can't help it."

As he pursues the blond bombshell on his team, he sees something surprising and can't stop his quip.

"Hey, hey, are you inviting me in again?" he begins to follow Stella around the corner street she fled down, "It's hard being such a popular guy."

Then he notices something strange. She stopped moving. That is odd. But maybe she felt this is it. That would be like her.

"Oh?" when she is done, "Did you give up?" _he_ is done.

With eyes wide and a pained expression of defeat, "Siamo spiacenti , Tarisa," and the simulated mine he flew up to 'detonates.'

XxXxX

" _Yō ṭhūlō chaina?"_ Yuuya Louis Bridges finds himself looking up the height of the Active which is raised above his personal Strike. " _Now you'll be able to go back to Nevada, Mr. Elite."_

While the thought of going back to Nevada is not a good memory, the loss of his squadron leader and Leon Kuze's and him fighting flashing before his mind, Yuuya Bridges is not one to be easily defeated.

" _I'll give you credit for knocking me down,"_ Argos 3 beings, but whatever else she is going to say is lost to time, as Argos 1 watches the Active's right main arm rise up, it suddenly loses balance, " _Kē naraka?!"_

XxXxX

Inside the Argos Command Center, Sergeant Phoebe Theodorakis reports.

"Argos 3, left main arm disabled, balance lost," the girl can't believe nor can the others as there is Argos 1's Combat Dagger stabbed into the armpit of the left main arm of the Active, completely jamming and disabling the arm.

XxXxX

Yuuya Bridges then pulls up the AMWS-21 he had thrown away earlier. The entire time, he kept forcing Tarisa Manandal onto a path he had preselected. Right back to where he had jettisoned his first clip of the day. Which still had some ammo in it.

Now reloaded, he brings the weapon around and pulls the trigger.

XxXxX

The AMWS-21 blazes briefly. There were few rounds in the magazine. But it is enough. The entire right main arm of the Active goes limp and the fingers lose the CIWS-1A Combat Dagger as the elbow and shoulder joints are splashed with paint.

XxXxX

Stella licks her lips just as she gets a target lock. She can see Yuuya's not so desperate defense. And she admits… That she has quite well enjoyed herself today.

"Fire."

XxXxX

Using Yuuya's discarded AMWS-21's grenade launcher, which is still a full magazine, the Strike fires two rounds. Both rounds fly out straight and true. Two more purple splashes form on the left sides of the head and cockpit module.

The Active and its pilot are both defeated.

XxXxX

Yuuya sighs in relief. Just because he had taken out the right arm, didn't mean the left is completely dead. Just a slight maneuver and his weapon would have been easily forced out.

"So she just made it," he mutters, glad that she has.

XxXxX

Lieutenant Dogulu comes onto the radio, " _Argos 2. Damage to head section and chest cockpit. The damage has destroyed your TSF."_

XxXxX

Tarisa Manandal, shocked, can barely comprehend it, "Wh-"

XxXxX

" _Mission Complete,"_ the captain states continuing on, " _Everyone is to return to the starting point of the exercise."_

XxXxX

Inside her cockpit, Tarisa Manandal has only one thing to say…

" _ **Kē naraka?!"**_

XxXxX

The exercise is over. The Element B team has defeated the Element A team. So now with full ability restored to their TSFs, the defeated pilots join the victors in heading back to base.

XxXxX

On the edge of the training area, the Mexican Standoff between the US Army and Soviet Red Army also ends. A standoff that began when the US TSFs and TSAs surprised a Soviet TSF recon team. Since the surprise, quite some time ago and in the midst of Argos Flight's exercise, the two sides have been glaring at one another, pointing their weapons and listening to their computers continuously report Target Locked/Locked On.

Now that the exercise is over, the Soviets call off their troops and the Americans stand down as well.

The Americans have achieved their mission objective. Stop the Soviets from spying on the UN TSF flight. This one is a strategic American victory.

The Soviets on the other hand, managed to achieve radio intercepts and gain some useful information with their sensors. But it isn't what they wanted. The mission had been to fully observe the new member of Argos Flight and how he fitted in with the old hand pilots as well as how they fitted in with him. Instead, they didn't get much, if any, of that and all of the important actions were also successfully hidden from them.

In the end, it is barely a Soviet Tactical Victory.

In short… It is a defeating blow to their plans, but not the end of the campaign.

Though the Soviet Surfies would like to know how the Amerikanskaya managed to get the drop on them. They didn't hear them until they were literally on top of them. In addition, even then, the Western Imperialists had been as silent as assassins. Even the noisemaking A-10s were quiet like cat in the dark of night.

On top of that, their opponents, every so often, there would be unexplained shifts. At one point, a F-15C had actually shifted on both legs. As though it was tired of standing for so long.

Very strange.

Now one of the A-10s rolls his shoulders like it has a knot in them.

Something for intelligence to look into.

Both sides depart. The training grounds' sensors never picked them up. This left Argos Flight Command to never notice them.

The like wraiths… It is like they were never there.

XxXxX

Back at Argos Flight's hangar, the four TSFs have been docked with their cradles and the pilots have long ago finished debriefing.

It is, needless, to say, not a good day for UN Second Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal, callsign Argos 3. She has been thoroughly defeated. During the debrief, she saw all of her faults get brought to the forefront and found herself trying to make her already small frame smaller. The fact that she had been so thoroughly outmaneuvered, out thought, and then outfought, left her a bit of a depressed mess.

UN Second Lieutenant Valerio Giasoca, callsign Argos 2, also got a good rounding. While he had flown as impressive as always, his new flight leader didn't hesitate to bring up that some of his maneuvers had been either too playful or too wasteful. Sometimes both. He also walked straight into that mine trap that had been set. As such, he was reminded of the fact that his TSF is equipped with a means to see around corners and avoid such traps in the first place.

UN Second Lieutenant Stella Bremer, callsign Argos 4, was determined to have acted well. All of her maneuvers were first rate. Her skillful marksmanship impressive as always. As was her use of a mine trap. It was noted she could have ended the exercise outright with her initial fire. Instead, it was determined she purposely missed. Her wingman simply said that she was in the right to miss and left it at that.

UN Second Lieutenant Yuuya Louis Bridges, callsign Argos 1, proved himself to be more impressive than initially thought. His skillful tactics, maneuvering, and long term planning had ensured his victory. He left his weapons at prearranged locations so they could be immediately recovered after a sufficient time and used to surprise his enemy. Yet even he made errors at times, but they were relatively minor. Just like his wingwoman.

Overall, the newest member of Argos Flight performed admirably. His commanding officer had nothing negative to say about his performance, except that he chose rather risky, if high paying, tactics. The two pilots of Element B had chosen a long term strategy to short term tactics. First Lieutenant Ibrahim Dogulu, callsign Argos Leader, praised the two for their teamwork before dismissing his pilots.

Now in the hangar for their TSFs, still wide open to the setting sun, the Argos Flight sat or stood in the fading light.

Once more, some topics shifted back to their exercise.

"Thank you for bringing her somewhere where she could be easily targeted," Stella thanks Yuuya for making Tarisa such an easy target she couldn't miss even if she wanted too.

"So you trusted Stella despite not having been teamed with her before?" Valerio inquires as he shakes his head, "Brave man," he knows Stella's reputation if you don't quickly acquire her loyalty.

The fastest he's ever heard took the captain nearly four days to achieve.

And here, Yuuya does it inside of a single afternoon.

Looking back at his new flightmates from the corner of his eye, facing out over the base, Yuuya responds neutrally, "We had a common goal, that's all."

Sighing, seeing that Yuuya could control his emotions as well as Stella, thus far, VG turns to their shortest member, sitting cross legged on the ground in deep depression.

"Well, no matter how good you are, you can't win alone," he says, though it also sounds like he is also referring to himself as well. Especially given how he lets out another sigh as he leans forward with his eyes closed, then shifting to standing upright and looking away with his right hand behind his head, "Right Tarisa?"

"VG! You needed to keep up!" the Nepalese pilot groans out looking at the Italian before she throws her head back and starts yelling, "You call that teamwork?"

VG parries that, "You think a Strike can keep up with an Active?" Despite not changing his position, he has a smile on his face as he speaks, "And you _were_ the one that told me to go after Stella," then suddenly pointing at her with one eye open, "Remember?"

The woman can only lower her head and growl, face flushed in embarrassment.

Yuuya, unable to hold it in, made a small sound of amusement and that set of the volatile Nepalese woman again.

"Don't get cocky, kid!" if she would have read Yuuya's packet, she would have found out he's actually older than her, "I _was_ winning before Stella saved your ass!"

Turning to fully face her, VG reminds her, "I told you, it was a team battle Poco Tarisa."

Stella added in her few ören as well, "We were just better," cold as that sounded, it is also true, "Besides, if I recall correctly, Yuuya had also disabled both of your arms before I shot you. Right?"

"Yeah," Yuuya replies as he turns to face his teammates, "As we say the US, close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

The volatile young woman is growling again, about to come up with another point when VG walks over and stands behind her. He puts his hand on her head, which causes her to stop and look up at him in confusion.

"I guess we learned a lesson from Top Gun," VG states, much to Yuuya's annoyance at the nickname. He's US _Army_ not those _pansies_ over in the US _Navy_. So he makes a point by giving VG a new nickname.

"Stop calling me Top Gun, Macaroni," Yuuya growls out and is rewarded with the man being started by his new nickname.

"Are you calling me 'Macaroni'!"

Taking on a cool guy pose with his left eye closed and his right hand cupping his chin with his thumb on his cheek, "Call me VG, Yuuya. For my name is Valerio Giasoca, thus VG are my initials."

"Got it," Yuuya speaks evenly, "Macaroni."

Sighing as his face drops, Macaroni responds, "Look here-" only for Tarisa's laughter to interrupt him.

"'Top Gun' and 'Macaroni,' huh?" she doubles slightly over, holding her stomach from how hard she's laughing. Turning away, still laughing, she manages out, "I like it!"

"Don't laugh, Chobi," Top Gun reminds her of her nickname.

"That's right, Chobi," Macaroni agrees.

All mirth gone and her face fallen, Stella adds in the dagger and twists.

"You're so cute, Chobi," the Swede says with a smile on her face, eyes closed.

Naturally, Chobi takes offense and begins to growl and shake before spinning around and chasing the two males briefly at the entrance of the hangar before they both stop with her somehow in the middle of them.

Of course, she grabs onto the one that gave her the name in the first place, "Who are you calling Chobi?!"

Yuuya responds as he holds her hands at the wrists away from him, "You obviously."

Vincent quietly approaches as he speaks up, "What? Lou handing out nicknames already?" but only Stella hears him and she turns to him.

" _The heck is a Chobi? What's that su'posed ta mean anyways?"_ Tarisa shouts in the background, still trying to get her hands around Yuuya's neck.

"Huh?" she blinks once, "Lou?" she tilts her head confused.

" _Look, you are a Chobi. It's elegant,"_ Yuuya responds.

"A talent of his and the nickname he's had since we were kids," Vincent chuckles a bit to himself. Then he points to himself, "It's how I've been known as Vinnie all my life as well. Back then we were members of the Misfits. Still are."

" _I'm tellin' you, I'm goin' to git taller!"_ Tarisa protests the name again as she finally learns what Chobi means.

"The Misfits?" Stella looks even more curious.

" _Calm down Chobi. Whoa! Watch it with those legs!"_ VG avoids getting his family jewels kicked.

"Like I said," Vincent smiles to the officer, "Our old gang. Only guy we last saw was Sledgehammer a year back," he laughs gently at the memory, "Much to our surprise, our old gentle giant friend is now an officer in the US Army Medical Corps. Yet he can still turn a wrench better than any other," then chuckling a bit, "Except me of course."

" _For real!"_ Tarisa yells in the background.

Stella rejoins the conversation, "Hey! What's my nickname?"

"So don't give me some weird nickname!" Tarisa yells as Yuuya shifts his attention.

"Huh?" but seeing Vinnie behind Stella, he realizes what is going on, "Um…"

Of course Macaroni has to open his mouth, "It's probably Lieutenant Big Boob-" Yuuya covers his mouth, preventing him from ever saying what he's about to say.

Vincent looks a bit nervous if the strained smile is anything to go by while Stella merely draws out, "Huh?" very long with a dour expression on her face.

Yuuya sensing the danger, immediately turns to face her and takes the first name he can think of in a hurry and with a strained look that is somewhat fearful, "Venus. Maybe?" he hopes she likes it or he's leaving Macaroni to face her wrath all by himself.

Fortunately… Stella loves it, "Oh my!" she giggles a little, "I'm honored."

Hidden partially behind a doorway with his arms crossed about his chest, Ibrahim smiles and nods his head forward. He listens to his pilots laughing merrily along with the lone mechanic. His pilots have come together. That will go far. Hopefully, all the way.

Suddenly, with his hands on his hips, Valerio smiles, "Okay then, once more," then holding up his right hand before bringing it across his waist with a small bow, "Welcome to Argos Flight," then looking up mischievously, "Top Gun."

Yuuya still smiles, ignoring the Top Gun name.

"Thank you."

XxXxX

Later, as Yuuya is heading back to change out of his Fortified Suit after finishing the final maintenance paperwork, he is stopped by a voice speaking out.

"I saw that last battle of yours," she speaks in accented English, though almost perfect enough save for the small dialect and chosen words.

Takamura Yui steps out from around a corner. Looking at the American Surfer.

Yuuya Bridges makes an annoyed sound as he looks back forward. Her tone isn't making him too happy. On top of that, he feels like she's acting too much like those other stuck up Japanese who cursed and reviled him worse than even the bigots back home did.

Which he is still trying to figure out how that is possible.

Schooling his features and putting on an air of confidence, he turns to the younger Eishi.

"Did you enjoy seeing the latest in American Combat Maneuverability and Technique, Lieutenant Yui?"

His hands held up, palms up and pointed outward at shoulder level. Then lowering them down and spreading his fingers somewhat, he continues on.

"I suppose the Empire's TSFs-"

"I'm disappointed Second Lieutenant Bridges," the more senior lieutenant interrupts as she steps passed him, causing Yuuya to come to a halt in surprise and make a small sound that can't be really described.

"To think I have to entrust the future of the Empire to someone like you…" she trails off from her cold words, wondering why the Shogun thinks so highly of this American Eishi.

"What did you say?" Yuuya's voice is low and coarse from the sucker blow. He had worried she would be like that. He just didn't realize how low she could hit. "Damn noble," he grounds out as he watches her leave, "Damn Japanese Doll!"

Sure, the regular, common Imperial soldier treated him bad, but at least they didn't hit that hard. Especially after he showed what he could do. Then they treated him respectfully since he proved himself to them.

But never those _nobles_.

They were just too good for him. A filthy _halfbreed_.

XxXxX

"Is this report accurate?" the Agent nods to his superior. "Very well. I'm surprised that such a thing could happen. How did this happen?"

"To quote one of the local pilots," the Agent responds, "They are lab rats, sir. Not real combat pilots like the one they encountered. Still, I have advised Fort Yukon to keep its guard up until we can see where this leads."

"Hmm…" the man leans back in his chair. It is late in Virginia. Alaska is four hours behind Eastern Standard Time. As such, it is nearly 0200 hours in the morning. Yet the Midnight Oil is burning. "Any danger to Project PROMINENCE?"

The Agent didn't need a statistical report for that question, "We're talking the Soviets sir. Danger is not only possible, but likely probable. They will want that new rail gun. One way or another. Plus there is also other threats to it."

The man sighs, "And that is one of the reasons there are those against even remote aid to the XFJ Plan alone, let alone the whole project."

"There are orders sir and a war going on," the Agent responds, "And I agree there is little reliability in the use of the G-Bombs at this time. We don't even know what a multiple Nuclear Detonation will do sir. Let alone something that messes with the Fifth Dimension when we're still at the Third Dimension level."

With a tired sigh, "Agreed. But for now, let's table this and get some sleep. We should have more reports in the morning. See you again at 1445 hours sharp and bring those reports."

"Yes sir," the Agent responds before leaving.

Sighing, the superior in the CIA wonders why he can never remember the Agent's face. In fact, what is his name again? Did he see someone at all?

…

…

…

He must be tired. Yes, very tired. Here are reports that clearly had to be delivered and he can recall the briefing. So he must be tired.

Time to head home and get some sleep.

He has a 1445 appointment tomorrow after all. So he best have all of his paperwork done by then.

XxXxX

The First Chapter is COMPLETE!

It has taken me all damn week and sleepless night to finish it! Finally! Hip Hip HOORAY!

Here we have the entry of the characters at large. We find Yuuya's combat background is hidden and unknown. He is revealed to have been transferred from Havoc Company to Detroit Company at some time. The Shogun also heavily supports and backs him it would seem.

The Agent also debuts. Seen as quite the facilitator and CIA officer. He apparently quite able, very secretive, and also friendly. Quite the contradiction, yes?

Then again, it is Intelligence, which is a contradiction in and of itself!

We can some images that begin to build up Yuuya's personality. Things that have occurred to him. Memories of both good and bad times.

Quite a bit really.

I also decided to have a bit of fun. While Yuuya and Vincent having been part of Ghost Squadron can be called an open secret, details wouldn't be. They would still be a secret. So I had some of Yuuya's and Vincent's records blacked out. That way, they can be surprising.

We also see some native languages for Tarisa and Valerio. The reason for this is because they are Nepalese and Italian. Something had to be done.

Also, we get a glance at a bit of Swedish currency in place of the classic American currency.

I could put more, but can't think of any. The story is so new and I'm tired from marathon writing this in a week and balancing Real Life. So I'm going to end this here and hit the sack.

I

AM

TIRED!


	3. Taking Aim

_**Muv-Luv Alternative: Solar Flare**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Taking Aim**_

 **Summary:** Yuuya Bridges, a young Second Lieutenant of the US Army. Normally a young man who would be of no interest. Little had been known about him. But a man known simply as the Agent arranged for Yuuya to go and do something that would change his life forever.

 **XxXxX**

The BETA stream forward.

Defense forces answer back.

And the no man's land that stretches to the horizon is again a bursting land of explosions.

The BETA have yet again, made plans to breach the Italian Wall. The defenders respond with all of their strength and experience. The last line of defense for one of six bastions of humanity on the Eurasia Continent is alive with a battle to the death.

Recent renovations and upgrades carried out in the wake of the Fall of the Korean Wall, have proven their worth. New gun turrets, small forts, minefields, and defense obstacles are taking a toll on the BETA's attack. In addition to those, additional firing points for Tactical Surface squadrons and Mechanized Infantry are also taking effect on the BETA.

Despite the BETA's overwhelming numbers, the terrain favors the defenders. The individual forts are more like miniature fortresses in and of themselves. Coupled with the terrain and geography, the BETA have to expose themselves to the murderous cannon fire of the defense turrets.

Which many of the turrets are based on Heavy Cruisers and Battleships.

A number of Fort-class began to ponderously approach the Italian Wall. One began to smash its way into a fort. The defenders fought back, the newly installed 100mm gun turrets pumping out an impressive rate of fire alongside other defensive guns, the 76mm being the predominate gun.

But the Fort-class is not dissuaded. It intends to breach the fort's walls and continue its march to the Wall itself.

Then suddenly a series of large burns begin to appear on the Fort-class. It staggers when a sweeping burn appears across one of its legs, bisecting it at the joint. A massive 380mm armor piercing shell then punches into it and explodes. More burning can be seen at the impact site. The Fort-class continues to stagger until aging A-7 Corsair II Attackers appear and fly over it, dropping armor piercing bombs.

A turret based on those of the _Richelieu_ -class Battleship swings and brings its four guns to bear. All four 380mm guns explode to life for the briefest of moments. The four shells weigh in at 884 kilograms each and travel, thanks to improved powder and barrel construction, 920 meters per second. The impact of each round on the Fort-class can be visibly seen.

And so too the massive explosion as each round explodes ripping the massive BETA to pieces.

The small fort has been saved. What is left of the Fort-class attempting to breach it, falls outside of the walls. Along with the dead Fort-class are the smaller BETA that had been using it to try and get inside the fort and, eventually, the Wall.

But the battle continues. The newest installments, only finished a few days earlier and considered a major irony of the war, are new American developed LaWS or Laser Weapon System.

Nice of the Americans to give it such a simple name to say and remember.

The new LaWS are certainly laying down the law. Smaller BETA, even the nearly invulnerable to head on fire Destroyer-class, are dying as the beams of the weapons sweep the field. Anything smaller than a Destroyer-class or a Grappler-class are instantly killed. The Soldier-classes explode as the laser beams sweep over them. The Tank-class simply are bisected or cut into many smaller pieces.

One of the greatest ironies of the weapon, is its use to spot and to either counterfire or direct counterfire on BETA Laser-class and Heavy Laser-class. Even as the BETA types fire back in a vain attempt at counterfire, the walls and turrets being lashed by the BETA's beams, there is little that can be done.

Except there are a lot of BETA.

And when one says a lot, they mean nearly an _endless_ stream of them.

So inevitably… The damage does begin to pile up… with explosive, and potentially fatal, results for the defenders.

A 380mm turret is swept once more too many. The laser beam from a Heavy Laser-class melts the outer armor completely, causing molten metal to affect one of the gun barrels. A second shot from another Heavy Laser-class penetrates straight into the turret and out the back with explosive results for the effective gun compartment. The other compartment radios to stop sending munitions and seal off the turret! In the confusion, someone shouts about a fire and the controller for the intact compartment accidentally follows through and pulls the trigger.

Outside, one of the barrels explodes in two. Inside, the breech comes apart, throwing debris throughout the turret. Amazingly, the breech does not explode. Though, unfortunately, several gun crewmembers are injured and the other gun is put out of action with damage to its traversing system.

An Italian F-5G Tigershark is firing desperately to keep the BETA back. The pilot concentrating on the forces attempting to surround her. In her haste, she fails to jump in time and her TSF is smashed against a fort's inner wall by a Destroyer-class, spraying a short lived technicolor of liquid all over.

Including the pilot's blood.

Garrison troops attempt to hold one of the towers inside a falling fort, spraying handheld and fixed weapons' fire at the invaders. The BETA dead pile up so high that Soldier-class BETA manage to reach a hole in the tower. The soldiers there initially hold them off, but then one crashes through the hole, taking out the gun emplaced there.

Then the Soldier-class pour in.

A Centuro fires its main gun. A Tank-class opens its mouth at a bad time and ends up losing most of its stomach. But the AFV's victory is short lived as a Grappler-class pounces onto it, crushing it under its weight.

Yet… Even in death, the Centuro is defiant and explodes violently, crippling the BETA that bleeds out moments later.

A squad of Mechanized Infantry, defending one of the gates of to the Wall itself, is overrun. The men and women fighting for their lives as BETA surge over them, tearing them limb from limb, eating each and every part as blood flies through the air as screams fall short.

A dying pilot smirks as a Tank-class rips open his Tornado's cockpit. The teenager fires a grenade right into the Tank-class' face. Then, with a smile as another Tank-class reaches in to jerk him in bodily out, he says one last thing…

" _Vivere fino alla fine."_

The F-5E Tornado ADV explodes as its self destruct sequence acknowledges the password.

An A-7 Corsair II is vaporized by a direct hit from a Heavy Laser-class. Its partner attempts to escape, but several Laser-class home in on the Attacker and burn it from the sky with a crisscross of beams. The two pilots never had time to know they had just died.

A EF-2000 Tifone is firing from a newly installed heavy fixed weapon for TSFs. The large twin barrel weapon is pumping out 80mm rounds by the hundreds a minute. The Surfie is so focused on the BETA near a fort, he fails to detect that a few have managed to climb the battle scarred Wall and a Tank-class manages to land on the EF-2000.

The BETA anchors itself and begins to rip at important components as the pilot frantically tries to get the Tank-class off his TSF. The TSF begins to slowly die as parts are pulled and destroyed. Falling to its knees, the TSF is then jumped by another Tank-class and then another and another and another until it tumbles over the lip of its position and bounces down the Wall, mercifully exploding when it crashes at the base. The pilot is killed during the fall down the Wall.

The BETA begin to infiltrate the Wall. Regular infantry and vehicles find themselves having to hold back the BETA swarm. Many are killed and dozens of vehicles are torn apart.

Soon the support personnel are fighting for their lives. The BETA begin to find ways out of the Wall and into Free Italy.

But here, they are stopped.

Counterattacks drive the BETA back. Fresh Tactical Surface squadrons from the reserve forces and resupplied TS Squadrons appear and begin to drive the BETA back. In an hour's worth of hard, almost desperate fighting, the BETA are shoved back successfully out of the Wall and the breaches closed and sealed.

For now, the Italian Wall continues to stand.

Then, suddenly, missile and rocket batteries again join the battle. Continuous fire has repeatedly depleted their racks. The defenders having to bring more in by fast train, plane, and truck.

In the cases of the offshore defenses, boat and ship.

The defenders might just last. Now that they have more heavy weapons to fire. Fresh munitions and even water and food are being delivered. Troops and pilots eat and drink what they can as they restock munitions and weapons, grabbing addition medical supplies and Stim Tabs as they depart.

The fighting goes on and on as the endless stream has no end in sight.

An A-7 is struck and bursts into flames. The pilot ejects, but the wind is carrying her into BETA territory. She will not survive getting remotely close to the ground. The Tank-class will merely jump up and devour her before that.

But then the reinforcements finally arrive and one them, a Mirage F1CT, races through the BETA's barrage of fire to rescue the pilot at the last second.

The _NMF Jean Bart_ arrives with a task force of heavy and light cruisers screened by destroyers and frigates. The collective of naval power begin a massive bombardment as Westdown Lynx and Eurocopter AS565 Panther helicopters from the old _NMF Béarn_ and _NMF Arromanches_ aircraft carriers takeoff with others of their types from Destroyers and Frigates and begin dropping depth charges and torpedoes on any BETA in the water.

And with the amount of red in the water sprays, there had been quite a lot of them.

The old Battlewagon, _Jean Bart_ turns her guns further towards inland and begins landing 380mm rounds amongst the following BETA streams. The old battleship is the only one immediately available. The _HMS Lion_ and _HMS Temeraire_ are fast arriving from their positions near the Iberian Wall with their company of cruisers, destroyers, and frigates. Also with them will be the TSF and Aircraft Carriers of the United States 6th Fleet.

In the meantime, the pressure on the flanks are loosen, allowing more forces to be concentrated in the center.

In addition to the already arrived forces, the 1st, 3rd, and 9th Battalions of the First Mobile Division have also arrived. Their F-13H Minutemen join the EF-2000 and F-5I Tiger in taking the fight back to the BETA while European A-10 Thunderbolts are joined by their Mobile Tactical Force counterparts in stopping the BETA attacks and plugging holes all along the Wall and in the forts while at sea, A-6 Intruders launch devastating attacks on the BETA underwater and occasionally surface to fire rockets and missiles into the flanks of the BETA.

From long range, British Vulcan Bombers make a surprise return to the battlefield. Using the same defensive technology found in American bombers, the Vulcans breach the BETA's laser beams by letting their escorts fill the sky with Anti-Laser fields and the bombers sweep in, dropping their payloads before departing.

In addition to the British and A-7 Corsair II aircraft, there are older F-104 Starfighters and Fiat G.91 fighters and fighter-bombers. The old Aeronautica Militare stocks being put to good use with some in the Italian government calling for its reestablishment thanks to new advances in Anti-Laser systems.

For now, though, the Italian pilots roar in, guns blazing and bombs whistling with smiles and grins at being able to finally fight for their beloved _Italia_.

 **XxXxX**

 **Yukon Base**

 **June 9th, 2001**

 **1523 hours Alaska Time**

 **XxXxX**

With a groan, Second Lieutenant Yuuya Louis Bridges slowly opens his eyes groggily. With another groan at the bright lights overhead, he sluggishly brings a hand up to shield his eyes until they adjust. Once they do, he sees he's in a small alcove of the Argos Squadron's hangar. Though it takes about 14 seconds for this to be processed.

Movement causes him to shift his eyes to see his longtime friend, Technician Sergeant 3rd Class Vincent Cosma Lowell giving him a weak smile.

"I crashed again," the Surfer states with a third groan since awakening.

"You crashed again," the mechanic confirms with a suffering sigh, "And the Princess wants to talk to you ASAP."

Yuuya just grunts as he catches the bottle of water thrown his way by Vincent. With protesting joints and annoyance on his face, the Surfer manages to get himself up and turned so his feet are on the ground and he's sitting on the bench he had previously been laying on.

"How bad?" the brunette inquires, his sharp mixed racial features pulling into a grimace as he thinks about the Type-97 Fubuki.

"Not as bad as the first time you managed to get airborne," the blonde's laid back features don't grimace, though he still shudders at the mess Yuuya had made.

Of course, it would have just been his luck. Yuuya applied too little thrust by accident, a quirky issue that initially plagues anyone unfamiliar with Japanese TSFs, and ended up nose diving into one of the barracks.

Naturally, Tarisa has since forgiven him for going face first through her wall and Stella only now teases him on occasion for the same reason.

That and the damage to the women's barracks is almost completely repaired.

Seriously though… What took so long?

More damage had been done to the Fubuki than to the building actually. Fortunately, no one had been hurt. Just a lot of damaged pride and ribbing since then.

Also changes to the flight lanes to prevent a repeat.

Oh!

And a few guys had been seen walking around with gunslinger walks and bags of ice. At the same time, a number of other personnel seemed to be suffering from clumsiness at those times. Including Argos 2, Valerio Giasoca.

Neither male gave the Italian much sympathy.

For their own health.

As for the Fubuki… It had taken three sleepless nights, but Vincent and his crews got it fixed in time. Yuuya is also now aware of that slight quirk which had had Vincent address - simple enough really that Vinnie wondered why the Japanese hadn't done so already? - and promptly began to set the record for most crashes in Yukon Base's history.

"Well," Yuuya mutters, slowly getting up, "Back to the salt mines."

Just because there had been damage, didn't mean Vincent hadn't managed to whip Argos Flight's mechanics into a support element that can turn a TSF in record time.

"Have fun out there buddy!" Vincent smiles with a laugh, "I still got room on the board to post the times."

And Vincent actually keeps the fastest times posted on one of the walls for all to see.

First Lieutenant Yui Takamura only manages to arrive as Yuuya Bridges is launching from the catapult.

 **XxXxX**

Frank Heinemann sticks his head into First Lieutenant Ibrahim Dogulu's office. The Turkish man indicates for the American to enter his private domain. The aging Boening engineer does so and takes another look around the office.

As is typical of the officer who occupies the room, it is warm and inviting, but also indicates that he is an officer and expects that to be acknowledged and respected at once and throughout one's stay in his office.

The colors are both soft and jovial, yet command that tone that makes one remember he is the captain of Argos Squadron. The office enjoys typical leather chairs and a sofa against one of the walls, between two wooden drawers. Frank knows that both are made of a wood that had been found only in Turkey and its Middle East neighbors. They exist now only in the Millennia Seed Bank Project.

Hung up on the walls are the pictures of the pilots the captain had lost over the years. Most prominent are the pictures of his pilots he lost when he gained his famed reputation as the Hero of Rhodes. Frank knows that to the captain, they are signs of defeat. Yet despite their losses and the weight of those losses, many lives still yet live and by some small miracle, humanity held onto small outposts in the former Greek southern islands and held other critical locations, stymying the BETA's march on Italy and North Africa from bases from those locations.

Yet such personal loss is never easily remedy.

Nor should it be.

"How are you today Captain Dogulu?" Frank begins for it never hurts to be good friends with the people you are working with.

The Turkish ace smiles, "Quite well actually," he indicates his paperwork, "Now I'm just on the Incident Reports involving Second Lieutenant Bridges," here, he chuckles jovially. "It seems that despite his hotheadedness, the good US lieutenant we got is about as trouble prone as our resident Venus," of course he would use the name. He still finds it funny, how the look on Stella's face made the American Surfer quite frighten.

And for good reasons said American didn't need to know about.

Taking his glasses off to clean them with a smile, Frank chirps out, "Yes, but they are nearly as bad as when our young Ghurka loses her temper and almost causes an international incident."

Chuckling a bit, "At least she's reining herself in lately," the Turkish man runs his right hand through his short and buzz hair with a bit of a sigh of contentment, "Tarisa is unusually well taken with young Yuuya Bridges."

Frank examines his glasses to his satisfaction before putting them back on his face, "I've noticed that. All of the pilots are well taken by him. The only exception is our Japanese princess," Frank frowns at the moment, "From what I understand, she's my old friend's daughter. Back in the days before the BETA and even early on in the war."

Nodding, Ibrahim is already aware of Frank Heinemann's history. Also that of Takamura Yui. The two men, along with two others, another Japanese Royal Guardsman and an American woman, were responsible for the development of the early combat daggers for TSFs and the eventual development of CIWS/PB-series TSF swords in current service. Even the Americans had adopted the PB-74, known as the CIWS(L)-1. Later it was given the misleading CIWS-1C identification code.

Now the US Army has the CIWS-2, but it isn't in use, except by the renegades and mavericks of the Mobile Tactical Forces.

The windows suddenly rattle as two Royal Saudi Army F-14S Tomcats do a close in flyby.

Frank and Ibrahim spare the window a glance. Then return to their discussion. The pilots were either teenage boys, teenage girls, or young women who are feeling the liberation of living in a society that sees women as equals and not something to be bartered or traded. The sound of those engines indicated that they are particularly free spirits, so they must have been born in small villages.

The Turkish pilot cuts to the chase of the matter, "I've finally gotten a contact in Israeli Intelligence to get Lieutenant Bridges' true file," he looks the American engineer right in the eye, "With no redaction on his file."

Reaching under his desk and pulling it out of a secret compartment, Ibrahim drops the rather thick folder onto the top of his desk.

"It seems our young test pilot isn't just a veteran, he may even be an Original Roughneck," the Argos Test Flight leader states with an even tone.

Frank merely raises an eyebrow. Of course, he knew that already. The look on his face says it all.

Ibrahim merely glares at the engineer for not telling him.

"I found out some time ago," Frank sighs as he leans back, "That he was the original test pilot of the F-13 Black Cat prototypes."

A rising eyebrow is the only indication of surprise from the Turkman.

Frank continues, "The F-13 Black Cat started out as the YF-12 Naval TSF. When that unit didn't work, Grunnan further refined it into the YF-13, but then they hit snag after snag."

"Flight issues," Ibrahim began to list off the well known issues and there are quite a few, "Stability issues, cooling issues, control issues, load issues," he lists off the many and glaring faults, including the last one which was the most dangerous one, "and cronic engine failure, often catastrophic engine failure usually resulting in uncontrolled engine speeds that caused explosions."

Heinemann nods. The YF-13's development back in the day was fatal for some 20 something individuals. The TSF was declared jinx because of its number and the few remaining prototypes were simply locked where they had been stored in between tests. Along with all of the files and other data on them.

"When the YF-13 worked, it was said to be decent with potential," Frank sighs, wondering just how the Roughnecks even knew where to look. They always seem to find something that was thrown away as a failure and turn it around to make it work. A case in point had been their adoption of over the shoulder, back mounted cannons. Those had issues of not only being weighty, but also poor stability and recoil control. Yet the Roughnecks figured out how to make them work and with less mass than the original prototypes. No one in Boening, three years later, could figure any of it out.

"Then along comes Yuuya Bridges, Vincent Lowell, and the Roughnecks," Ibrahim states plainly.

Frank looks up at the captain with a serious look on his aged and weathered features. This looks makes it clear the captain is wrong in that regard. For something or somethings had also come along.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," the Boening engineer states directly to the heart of the matter, " _Someone_ ," he emphasizes the word, "told them where and _then_ they _found_ themselves a TSF engineer with sheer brilliance!"

That… could not be argued.

The F-13 series is the only known Tactical Surface Fighter that can actually fly fully. As in literally _fly_. Most TSF flying is more of a low level element. The American nickname of Surfer, and epitomized in the Dass-Ault line of TSFs, is almost the correct word for what the TSF and TSA does actually. They actually don't surf, but rather…

They Skate or Surfacing as the French call it.

And since Skateboarding is derived from Surfboarding, it is really the same thing, though in this case, it would be more accurate to reference roller skates and ice skates.

But not the F-13 Black Cat.

No way!

The F-13 is the first TSF built with _actual wings_.

So it can _actually_ fly. Fly like an angel almost. The appearance is uncanny to the reference.

And given their stated mission… The irony of Black Cat and its superstitious connections being referenced as an archangel…

Well…

In 1998… The skies were filled with archangels descending from the heavens to smite the demons that invaded Japan. Appearing as a physical Divine Wind, a Kamikaze, the F-13 Black Cats drove back the BETA from Kyoto and eventually off of Honshu. Followed up less than a year later with the liberation of Shikoku and other victories, many with the Black Cats diving in from the skies…

Some wonder if the F-13 shouldn't be called the Raptor instead?

Or, because the United States of America started out as the Thirteen Colonies, the F-13 should be named the Eagle, America's very symbol next to the White Star.

Needless to say, McDaell Doglam started immediate work to save their flagship's name. The new F-15F Eagle is a partial success that has the company still around and successfully kept from being absorbed by Boening a couple of years ago.

Grunnan itself was stunned that their failed design had turned into such a wondrous machine. As such, they had immediately demanded to get their design back. The F-13 Black Cat proved illusive to get, but they did get the data back and the new F-14W-21 is currently under development and looking promising with some new hinge design taken from the F-14's own jump jets.

The wings are the central point. Both men know this. They had to be out of the way of the sub arms on the back and yet still be able to perform their function. Whoever designed the F-13 Black Cat's wings is, simply put, a venerable genius.

Not only that, the F-13 received hardpoints for bombs, rockets, and missiles as well as Gatling and Chain Guns. It has space and stores for additional knives, ammunition, and has even been set up to use either the CIWS-1C, -2, and the Roughneck created CIWS-3, formerly CIWS(S)-1/CIWS-1D, which is a short sword that can be used with surprising effectiveness with a shield. External fuel pods could also be added, prolonging its loiter and flight times. It is inferior in range to the F-14 Tomcat and F-15 Eagle without them, but has superior range than most, possibly any other TSF with them. Then at high aircraft altitudes, with or without, it operated almost perfectly like a fighter jet.

The F-13 Black Cat had taken TSF designs to the next level. It also created a new niche for TSFs. The Mid-class. It is a perfectly balanced unit between the Hi- and Lo-classes of TSF. Able to do the job of both.

But it is not without its faults.

For example, while it can do either Hi or Lo operations, it cannot do both at the same time. Even in the F-13L Patriot form. It is still either/or when it comes to options.

The wings take some time getting used too. The balance is noted as being troublesome because of the wings as well. Not as bad as some designs actually, but notable until one is up in the sky. Though that also comes with an issue, as Black Cats love to dive.

Whether the pilot wants to or not.

The storage for some of its external stores are not in the best places at times. They also induce considerable drag at other times. Though improvements have allowed for weight adding extra armored covers and binders so the stores could be carried internally. The extra armor is also jettisonable, but also takes any unused stores with it.

Still, those mavericks figured out how to run with that drawback. A good sign to both the user and the machine's adaptability. Though it also still limited the Black Cats at times.

Other issues were the wings sometimes blocked vision. Some ordnance could come off in flight, with one famous case where a training bomb nearly killed an arrogant KGB officer once.

Both men considered that a pity, since the bomb wasn't a live one.

The engines could still be temperamental, but that appears to have been worked out. One of the issues for many aircraft of the mid-20th Century and a number of the earlier TSFs, the engines. A well made, advanced American fighter design for one had very unreliable engines. The US Navy, wanting to rebuild its fixed wing fighter squadrons, managed to scrounge up a few F7U Cutlasses and address the flight control and engines. An advanced design ahead of its time, it now has a new lease on life and with improvements in not only the aircraft, its engines, but also its pilots through their training. The F7U is expected to receive a unified ID in the future, but for now, many like the classic designation, especially since it separates it from the TSFs.

Other issues were mostly maintenance and manufacture related. Cost is also a bit pricey at times. Yet the F-13 Black Cat more than made up for it. Despite needing a lot of maintenance, it pioneered many new techniques in TSF and TSA construction. Though, being the first, there were some frame and reliability issues on occasion. Though the F-13L has that worked out, finally.

And yet with all of its faults and issues, it is praised and highly popular for those pilots that get it.

"If only we knew the name of the engineer," Frank sighs and appears to deflate into his seat, both arms over the sides of the chair as he sags down. "I tell you my friend, we at Boening are stuck playing almost second fiddle to those guys in the other corporations because we have yet to figure out how to develop that wing design on anything we currently have on the drawing board, let alone in production!" Frank throws his hands up into the air suddenly in a clear sign of frustration.

"The only saving grace for the F-22 is that the radar return of the F-13 is almost as big as some freight aircraft thanks to those wings," Ibrahim knows that developing stealth is not easy.

Clearly… The F-13 was created for one mission and one mission only…

Crushing the BETA from the skies.

"The F-22 also has higher combat performance," Frank states almost indignantly, "On top of that, for its high, radical performance and solid and rugged design and build, once back from the frontline, the F-13 often spends more time in hangars undergoing repairs with long test times than any other TSF available," Frank then realizes something, "Odd given its very easy to maintain."

"Probably built too solidly and the mechanics can half ass their way through repairs in the field, but at cost to performance," Ibrahim knows that the US Mobile Forces also use joint tactics and never try to operate too far from one another.

If they do, their machines are still strong and dependable enough to get the job done right the first time.

"Then there's cost," Frank also thought, "The Wing Design is quite expensive, but not as much as was originally thought. Though there are the complications and complexities of the wings. The real reason they are not so widespread."

"Agreed," Ibrahim nods, "And, from what I understand, they can be a bit tricky to master. Thus should be considered a good measuring stick of Argos 1's skill."

Changing the subject back to their original topic, despite knowing how much of a potential deathtrap the F-13 had originally been and how risky and difficult it had to be to master such a radical TSF design in the first place, Ibrahim steers the Frank back to the pilot who first took up the original modified winged YF-13-2.

"Either way, back to topic," the TSF ace opens up Yuuya Bridges' uncensored file, "First, we're start off by learning of the pilot himself," and he places a number of photographs down on the table, including a few of Mira Elizabeth Bridges. "Something wrong Mister Heinemann?" Ibrahim notices how white Frank suddenly became as the pictures are laid out.

Opening and closing his mouth, then swallowing hard, Frank finally answers, "I think we just found out who the Black Cat's designer is."

He then carefully reaches out and picks up one photo. In it, is a young Yuuya with his head on his mother's lap as he leans against her and the rocking chair she is sitting in. The picture is stamped from well more than a decade ago. Yuuya doesn't appear any older than 7 or 8 years of age. His mother is knitting a blue something. The quality indicates that someone close to the family took the photo. Maybe. The picture looks more like it was staged. Perhaps by the woman in the picture herself.

Then Frank picks up another picture… Yuuya Louis Bridges after he graduates from Flight School. Next to him is a noticeably older Mira Bridges. The two are smiling and Yuuya is holding up a card that says 'Best Son in the World!' on it.

Then the old man picks out a third photograph.

Mira is clearly pregnant and smiling in this photograph. Yet, what is more important, is her outfit. She's wearing a Japanese Maternity Kimono.

Was this photo meant for the father?

It had to be.

But it is the fourth photo that Ibrahim hadn't noticed earlier. One that is a matched twin to another that is currently in Frank's office just down the hall. The woman in these photos match the woman in a photo taken from Frank's own wallet he has on him right now.

"This is Glory Girl," Frank states with his voice sounding very dry and having difficulty swallowing, "The woman involved in the development of most of the basic theory and foundation of all Tactical Surface Fighters that are considered fact and gospel by engineers, designers, pilots, mechanics, and researchers."

"One of the Original Four," Ibrahim realizes the truth from the man once called the Widowmaker.

"And the Mother of the F-4 Phantom," Frank nods as he recalls that she went to work for McDaell after their group began to break up.

 **XxXxX**

That increasingly familiar sound of the Japanese Bitching Betty, resolve to give it a proper name also increasingly growing familiar, in his ears, Yuuya Bridges struggles with the Type-97 Fubuki.

One thing he has learned thus far…

The Japanese did _not_ believe in Auto Support Subroutines.

Say what one would of the brute force power of the American TSFs. But take away auto support and the reality is, there is a reason the lesser performing F-16 Falcon and F-18 Hornet are the most common TSFs in the US inventory. And Yuuya knows for a _fact_ that a F-15A Eagle can be flown back safely to base with a full third or more of its lifting and control surfaces gone.

If he already hadn't been talking to that bigot before the 'accident,' he _sure_ as hell isn't _now!_

As he flew over the Alaskan forests below, Yuuya struggles to maintain a straight path. The balance is terrible. And Yuuya had the chance to pilot an EF-2000 once.

No matter what he did, Yuuya could not bring the Fubuki under his control. The vast forest before him kept shifting left to right and right to left, but it wouldn't stabilize in the center. And if he tries to concentrate solely on centering he-

With a mental curse and grinding teeth, he just dipped low enough to clip another tree in the forest for the umpteenth time!

Applying more thrust to get some altitude and immediately, the Fubuki tries to auger to its left and roll onto its back. Counter controls actually make it worse. The Fubuki dips again, Yuuya applies more rudder and flares the jump jets to improve altitude. Still the Fubuki is trying to roll over on his left.

"Just like the damn Zeke!" Yuuya lets out his biting remark, "Only to the left this time instead of the right!"

Finally!

He manages to get it leveled, but now the Fubuki is swinging all over the place!

No matter what he does, no matter what force he uses. This damn machine just _doesn't_ want to center!

"It's way too sensitive!" Yuuya growls out in anger as he finally stops that damn swaying. "Is this thing defective or what?"

Yuuya begins letting off the jet jumps a bit, to see how things go and suddenly, they cut out completely and in hindsight, Yuuya would be glad that it was a good thing he was already losing altitude stabilizing.

With a groan, Yuuya pushes himself back up. He has to admit, compared to the last few times, the crash didn't sound all that bad. More like he tripped on the rug like that one time. A quick systems check and ye-up. The Fubuki isn't even what he would define as scratched.

"That's going to be a record," Yuuya has to chuckle a bit to himself. "I can say they at _least_ built you tough like a Ford."

With a sigh, Yuuya refused to let this machine beat him. As such, he reaches into a small bag he brought with him and pulls out a tablet. Activating it while removing his helmet, Yuuya places the helmet on the same line as the bag and begins accessing the tablet.

"First know yourself and know your enemy or in this case, your TSF," Yuuya mutters and brings up the history of the TSF in Japan. Specifically he begins looking at piloting history and training techniques. Immediately, just after a few words, he groans. "You have to be kidding me? No wonder they can get away with such high-spec TSFs."

Yuuya hadn't started piloting anything, for real, until he was much older than the typical Japanese pilot cadet. They appear to start learning as soon as they enter Middle School. Whereas most American pilots, of anything, don't start learning until they in High School and only with their parents' written permission.

Then he notices an attached addendum file. So he opens it and begins reading through it. Rolling his eyes at the sheer stupidity of it all. Yuuya knows that if one American cadet so much as suffers enough damage to require more than the usual repairs, a board of inquiry is formed. But it appears in Japan, they don't blink all that much.

"Prior to 1998, at least a half dozen cadets died in training accidents, including the total loss of machines involved, on a yearly basis," Yuuya reads aloud, frowning as he reads through the files, "This is also typical of the Royal Guard, though the loss of life generally does not happen in the Color Guards, but in the rank and file White Armors."

And considering that white is the color of mourning in Japan, he's a bit surprised that it is used on the national flag and as the base color for all common Royal Guardsmen and women.

"Yui Takamura is of the Color Guard," Yuuya recalls as he remembers her yellow machine from before, "That means she's fairly high up, like a cousin or something to the Shogun if I recall right."

Yuuya makes a dismissive sound as he sighs.

"Too sensitive, lack of auto control subroutines, and a high death rate in training," Yuuya feels disgusted as he flips on switches and puts away his tablet. Putting his helmet back on, he'll need to know what to say later, "That damn doll and her and her people's damn Darwinist outlook on life."

Yuuya believes America to be the better country over an old nation like Japan. Not because it is larger, more populous, and the victor of the war 60 years ago… But because in America, pilots aren't the _last_ guys standing alive to _be_ pilots. They are the ones standing together as a team.

There is also the fact that up until the invasion, Japan had some of the least, if not _the_ least, amount of experience fighting the BETA. Unlike the USA, which had poured its treasury, resources, and soldiers throughout Eurasia, Japan had formed and sent only one or two dinky little expeditions to the mainland of Asia to fight.

His opinion of Japan could not get lower, but somehow it keeps going down.

Yuuya then recalls the way people treat him since leaving the Deep South. He wass not treated any differently than anyone else on the streets, in the shops, at the diners, hell, he was as lowly as anyone else in Boot Camp until he _proved_ he was a soldier of the United States Army! Sure, some people are still racist, like the Japanese, but others aren't.

And some had even learned to let old wounds heal. A group of veterans from the Second World War didn't seem all that perturbed about him. One guy who had been captured and tortured through three years of captivity told Yuuya that he had forgiven those responsible. That even they felt shame, but had come to grips with their actions. That together, they were understanding that hate had no real place in the world.

He still recalls the time he went to a Sushi place with some guys after Basic Training and before Flight School, he ate like they did, with a fork instead of chopsticks. The sushi chef hadn't blinked an eye. Like Yuuya he could use chopsticks, but the guy preferred forks as well. They were both born and bred in the USA. So what was the big deal?

Now there's a crazy thought.

"Fine," Yuuya tells the Fubuki, "Let's see how I handle you like a pair of chopsticks, how does that sound?"

With a flair of blue white thruster and jump jet fire, Yuuya gets the Fubuki back into the air. This time, he feels ready, but knows he's going to be finding a lot more problems before he finds all the solutions. But with a chuckle, he remembers something at that moment.

"That's _why_ I wanted to become a test pilot," Yuuya smirks as he begins to adjust his feet and hands, shifting the Fubuki this way and that. You can stab a fork into anything. But chopsticks required a certain level of finesse.

Slowly, the Fubuki began to maneuver on command. Yuuya decides against trying any real flying. He first needs to find those damn quirks. Once more, the Fubuki begins to lean to the left. Yuuya begins to suspect there might be a weight imbalance or something wrong with the thrust output.

' _The thrust output?'_ Yuuya considers and decides, for the moment to head back. ' _I'll have Vinnie do another inspection if I have too later on.'_

As Yuuya does more hovering than flying, he finally gets enough control that he's able to subtly apply more thrust and make the Fubuki do what he wants it to do. Eventually, he decides to straighten out and fly on in. Almost immediately, he has stability issues, but instead of applying most controls at once, he locks the left side controls and increases the right hand side.

Immediately, the Fubuki begins to stabilize in flight. In addition, altitude is now under his control. Yuuya frowns at that, but keeps the systems set that way. He's able to now think a bit.

Running through a mental checklist, Yuuya lists off every possible issue he could be having. The first thought is himself, admittedly. He is a proud American with a deep seated dislike for Japan. He sometimes admits, that he hates Japan, but right now, he hates one particular doll more than anything else about Japan.

But until he can have something tangible to base that on, his next best guess is possibly a pilot error. Again, he has nothing to show for it. He's a competent American Surfer, combat decorated, he's done RnD work and test flying for a while now, and he has logged hundreds of hours both in simulations, in training, and in combat.

Now that he thinks about it, the brief introductory simulation he got earlier didn't include the left hand issue. Perhaps that could be also a design feature. Something designed to test new recruits just as easily as it could be a system error or a malfunction, factory defect or design fault on top of other possibilities including that the TST was damaged during shipment, shipped incorrectly, assembled incorrectly, and even outright sabotage.

Scary thought that. Sabotage. Especially after learning what happened to Captain Sven.

The reopened investigation eventually did find sabotage as the chief cause of the crash. So now there is ongoing investigation into that. One that may take a very long time.

And there's the runway.

Opening up communications with Argus Control he makes a request to land and it is instantly granted.

Adjusting his controls and watch out for that left handed issue, Yuuya begins a slow approach. As he adjusts his controls he feels the Fubuki drop a little to the right, but once he flared his jets, the troublesome TST drifted left and began to lose stability again. A full application of rudder and reduction/increase of jets and Yuuya is able to lift the sagging left side up and draw the Fubuki from tipping forward suddenly.

"That's new," Yuuya mutters and he begins coming down, beginning to find how the TST likes to act. There's no crosswind, and he is performing a crosswind landing. Just tells him how much he has to go to master the Fubuki with its quirks that are quickly becoming very noticeable.

Carefully lining up the runway, Yuuya hovers down the length as a jeep leaves the hangar and drives out to meet him.

With surprising grace, given the trouble he has been having, Yuuya successfully lands the Fubuki.

In moments, he has the hatch open and though grumbling, he rides his zip line down. Once there, he tends to the aches in his shoulders and stretches his legs. Absentmindedly, he catches the water packet thrown by Vincent.

"What's wrong?" Vincent inquires, holding up a checklist, "There's still time left and the Princess isn't around right at the moment."

Opening up the water packet, Yuuya turns to look up at the Fubuki, "It's proving difficult to pilot," he replies. Sticking a straw into the packet, he continues on, "That Japanese Doll nuisance appears to have called this one at least."

Looking somewhat confused before it clicks, "Oh? Lieutenant Takamura?"

Yuuya remembers that one stupid, old Japanese doll his mother owns. He never liked it. Thought it looked too dead to him. With little to show life in it, like other dolls and action figures he had seen.

"Back when I was little," Yuuya began hearing the wind rustle his helmet up in the cockpit, "There was an old Japanese doll in my house." Just thinking about the doll still sends shivers up his spine. "It looked pretty real, but also had a face like a corpse…"

Suddenly the face of Yui Takamura appears in his mind's eye. Despite there being life, there really wasn't much difference in his opinion between the doll and princess. Something that bothered him, but then again, he knew she lost a lot to the BETA. But still… That look on her face.

Or rather, the look of her face.

"I admit, I was scared of it," Yuuya's eyes are unfocused as he stares at the tarmac beneath his feet.

Vincent just stares, speechless as his friend stops speaking. Then suddenly, unable to stop himself, he bows over laughing at the mere thought that Yuuya Louis Bridges, a man who tames wild TSFs, is the first in line to test untested TSFs, and a veteran fighter against the BETA…

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Yuuya squeezes his water packet and a stream of water just barely misses Vincent you struggles to hold in his humor at what he was just told.

After a few moments and some deep breaths to breathe again, Vincent inhales and exhales before speaking himself.

"So you're noticing that despite both being TSFs, the USA and Japan have completely different design philosophies and battle techniques," Vincent brings out a tablet with all of the information he has on American and Japanese TSFs and what is different, scrolling through a few as he is speaking, "so it's no wonder it feels strange to you."

"I know that and acknowledge the lieutenant is right that I should pilot this TST," Yuuya responds as he turns to face the Fubuki.

Vincent smiles. He knows Yuuya can be a stubborn mule when it strikes him. Fortunately, he is also well aware of what mistakes cost.

"Agreed," the blond nods as he also looks up at the Fubuki, "It is a good decision for you to get used to a Japanese machine until the Type-94 Shiranui is ready."

Said machine is still being put together in the Argos Squadron's maintenance hangar just behind the main hangar. Much of the machine is already finished and final work is already starting. Currently, the armor is bare and yet to be painted and some sections are also still not installed at this time.

Unlike the very plain look of the Type-97 Fubuki, the Type-94 Shiranui that will be the center of project will have a much more refined look. The Fubuki is also based on technology from the European Union, thus it also has some appearance to the French Rafale and the Eurofighter Typhoon. As such, she has larger than number shoulder guards, bigger than the old F-4 Phantom and a body as slender as those of the F-22 Raptors.

Of course, the Fubuki lacks the stealth techniques and technologies. This one, though, being a trainer unit is stripped of the much more refined aspects. As such she is a bit more bulky, ' _Could explain the instabilities I kept finding,'_ and the main camera monitor is also smaller and more like a slit in its head. All in all, he finds it to be a hardy unit able to take a punishment.

He also recalls when he was told he would be getting a practice unit to train on…

 **XxXxX**

 **Flashback**

" _A practice unit?!" Yuuya shocked voice could barely find its way out of his mouth._

" _That is correct," the brunette haired, purple eyes Nipponese woman replied, "You will pilot the Type-97 practice TSF, the Fubuki, until your test unit the Type-97 Shiranui is ready."_

 _Normally Yuuya would have agreed, but her earlier, stinging words and the way she has been treating him, is galling to say the least. All she is succeeding in doing is angering him rather than motivate him to succeed. It feels like all those times back in Georgia. Back in most places of the Deep South. That he isn't good_ enough _to be among them. In her presence._

 _Gritting his teeth, Yuuya angrily wondered in his mind,_ 'Did this woman even _look_ my records? _Read_ my personnel packet?'

 _Finally looking up from her tablet in hand, she notes the way that the Surfer before her is barely holding in how livid he is. His eyebrows had bounced up and down and his lips part as though to snap at her, but he held firm not to do so, no matter how much he wanted to. Yet, the raw anger in his eyes also made her noticed something that she considered a deeper problem._

" _You look dissatisfied," she held a moment, "Second Lieutenant Bridges."_

'Don't give in!' _Yuuya thought immediately and schooled his features by pulling it in and simply make his opinion made known…_

" _I have not been given enough information to be dissatisfied."_

'Okay, that came off as arrogant, but I won't be beaten you _doll!_ ' _Yuuya mentally winced as he kept his features schooled and under control._

 _Lowering her clipboard, the Japanese officer then spoke with that same detached voice, "Let me ask you something."_

" _Yes ma'am?" Yuuya responded, standing tall, shoulders squared, but his nose turned up and his eyes closed with a tone haughty, meaning he's being an ass._

" _Is your attitude in someway related to your personal feelings for this operation?"_

" _No lieutenant," Yuuya had managed to keep his posture, despite how she had practically called him unprofessional just then._

 _Fully lowering her tablet down until she held it next to her hip, her next question was to the point, "Then, is it a problem with me?"_

 _Rocking a bit on his heels and accidently doing so a bit to hard that he had to correct his balance, Yuuya manages out, "Not at all."_

 _Takamura Yui had just stared, not blinking once, at the American Eishi. Then suddenly, she sighed before she finally showed some annoyance and a command look as her voice developed a slightly stronger tone._

" _Then let me say this…" she began, "Your unpleasant attitude is disruptive. If you have no reason for it, fix it. Understood?"_

'Ohayo Pot-chan,' _Yuuya thought before he spoke in response, "Is that an order given as part of the XFJ Project?" he could actually hear Tarisa struggling to get free of Valerio in the background before Stella got her to just relax and watch, "Or are you merely forcing your personal interest on me?" then his eyes suddenly opened up, "Especially given my_ glowing _recommendations."_

 _That didn't get so much as a twitch nor did he expect it too, "Whichever you prefer. But fix it."_

" _I'll try," Yuuya stated in response, "But I can't promise anything."_

 _Across the hangar he saw Vincent speaking with his three pilots. He had already guess from how they were looking, that Tarisa was a bit scared at the exchange between him and the doll and the other two were a bit confused. Likely mistaking him for full Japanese instead of Half-Japanese and All American. Vincent appeared to be correcting them, especially how all three looked shocked._

 _With her tablet up, he could see that she was reading his personal file. He had to wonder what she was thinking? Likely nothing particularly good. That would go with the attitude she was using._

" _Also, according to your personal file," so she had read it, "You are Second Generation Nipponese-American…" she looked up at him from her tablet, "Yu-ya Bridges," she said his name with a dead tone, yet there was that underlying current that always cut into him. Something that always angered him. That damn judgemental attitude based on nothing, but his ethnic origins._

 _He couldn't stop the sound that escaped him and how he briefly lost his composure._

" _Yes Lieutenant," Yuuya had responded._

" _As someone of the same race," Yuuya gritted his teeth so hard, he could swear he had pushed them deeper into his gums at hearing that, "I find your haughty attitude unpleasant and upsetting," her tablet was again hung low and off._

" _Indeed, you are…" she trailed off for a moment, her eyes widened slightly as though she just processed what she was going to say. But then she closed her eyes and visibly steeled herself before finishing, "...an embarrassment to the Nipponese."_

'What did she just say?!'

 _Once more, Yuuya is angered at the shot she had just taken. The insult she had just said. The damage to his pride and self-esteem. She had crossed a line no officer should with their subordinates._

 _Having turned slightly, First Lieutenant Takamura added, "Make sure to familiarize yourself with the manual for the Fubuki before the next briefing. Understood?" and she was walking away, leaving a pilot to quietly fume at what she said._

'I am an American!' _Yuuya thought angrily at her words. There was no way he would ever be Japanese. He wasn't born there and only knew the culture. He didn't live there or live it. To be called something other than American…_

 _But the way she treats him… She doesn't trust him. That much is clear._

 _And as trust is the lifeblood of a mercenary, trust is also the bond between soldiers._

 _All she was succeeding at, was failing the project._

 _Not if he had something to do about it. He may not like Japan, but he would not_ condemn _people simply because they are different. Not like he had been condemned for being different before._

 _The fists he had unknowingly made, uncurled as he thought of those who had accepted him as an American._

" _Well Doll-chan," Yuuya mutters watching the arrogant noble leave, "I'm your chosen pilot, whether you like it or not. So don't come crying to me if I leave you in the dust."_

 _Turning to glare up at the Fubuki, "Well you pile scrap metal, let's see if you're just as much a bitch as she is."_

 **End Flashback**

 **XxXxX**

While it had stung his pride, severely so, he had nevertheless gone out with the Fubuki and has been making some progress, despite how screwed up the machine is. Once he had it mastered, he would enjoy watching her have to go off and write in her reports what a damn good pilot he is. Then he might get an apology out of her. Though he's betting good money that that will take a while.

"Geez," Vincent also remembers the scene the two had made, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to hit her, but then you go and surprise me by tackling this thing a like a man possessed.

"I was sorely tempted," Yuuya admits, "But I wouldn't hit a woman," finishing his water off, "That and I want her here to see _this_ **American** Surfer master her piece of crap."

"Only an idiot would say something about a Bushido moment here," Vincent rolls his eyes as he receives a small glare from Yuuya, "But we both know that you're just like that."

"Speaking of Bushido," Yuuya indicates the Type-97 Fubuki, "As soon as I'm back, I want you to go over this thing and make sure everything is as it is supposed to be."

"Something up?" Vincent looks up at the Fubuki himself.

Yuuya nods a bit, "Pulls a lot to the left, even with full application to the right-"

"Explains the crosswind landing," Vincent mutters as he noticed it seemed to favor the left.

"I also got a surprise in that it likes to tip forward a bit," Yuuya continues on, listing off things he had been finding, "Also check the thrusters and jump jets and make sure they aren't misaligned because of some factory screw up or something. Also, check to see if this thing has anything remotely resembling autobalancing software and if there should be any or if there is a problem with it."

"Hmm…" Vincent nods. Despite the up armoring for a TST, the body is still little different from an EF-2000, which is similar to the F-22 Raptor in how they body is shaped to be more aerodynamic. Sure there are definitely differences, but the list Yuuya is giving him, makes him wonder. "I'll have to ask the Princess for help to make sure this thing is right in the first place."

Yuuya gives him a small smirk, "Then by all means, interrupt her bubble bath time."

Vincent chuckles at Yuuya's jab at Takamura, but then he turns serious as he looks at his long time childhood friend, "Yuuya, let me say this at least and this goes for everything, not just TSUs."

Yuuya nods to Vincent, adopting a serious look on his own face, knowing Vincent Cosma Lowell like he does.

Satisfied that Yuuya will listen seriously, the blond Technician Sergeant 3rd Class begins, "Any machine will reflect the mind of its creator. If you want to master a Japanese TSF, knowing the Japanese mind isn't a bad place to start."

As Vincent said that, light dances off the Fubuki's sharp edges, giving it a slightly glowing look.

Yuuya began to think about what Vincent said. It is true that machines reflect their developers. Safety features were always a top with American machines, unlike the Soviets, as well as supporting auto systems and subroutines that allowed pilots to concentrate on piloting and battle rather than micromanaging everything about their machines. The French had eventually followed in American footsteps, but rather than relying on acceleration and speed to determine where and when to fight and how quickly to engage and disengage, the French had continued with the concept of applying close combat developments to increase the maneuverability and agility of their machines. As such, they also utilize the forearm and leg blades that some nations are beginning to develop. That aside, they still have high performance for closing in and then disengaging from their enemy nearly at will, just not as much as the US does.

So that said… He has been overlooking something, but what?

Suddenly Vincent interrupted his train of thought, "Anyways, we've got a joint training and testing exercise tomorrow with the Soviets," the blond had already turned and was heading back to his jeep, "So take 'er out for another round."

Yuuya just made a face at his friend's back before a thought came to him.

' _Round?'_ Yuuya looks back up at the TST. ' _Why am I thinking of round now?'_

"Tch!" Yuuya walks back to and grabs the zipline and is pulled back up to the cockpit. "When in doubt, find a quiet, enjoyable place full of peace and think it out."

With that said, Yuuya strapped in, put his helmet back on, and then shot off for another round of getting his ass kicked by the machine.

Fortunately, while he had been talking to Vincent a maintenance crew had refueled and checked the machine. So now he had the range and loiter time to do what he has too. Especially given he'll be putting up with Soviets again.

"I wonder if they are still after me over _that_ still?" Yuuya wonders aloud as he recalls the last time he had worked with a Soviet unit.

 **XxXxX**

Watching the Fubuki take off and depart, Takamura Yui turns and heads back to her office. As she heads down the hallways, she brings up the reports on Yuuya's performance with the Taipu-97 Fubuki thus far.

She's more than a little annoyed that he isn't understanding his machine like a Nipponese Eishi should. That is more than a little aggravating. Perhaps he has been a poor choice after all. Despite his having the Dai Shogun's complete faith and support, he clearly hasn't been piloting his machine all that well. It is like he doesn't understand how his people think and that is an issue.

But nevertheless, the Fubuki's data is nothing short of amazing.

The machine is quickly being outpaced by the pilot. True, Bridges-chūi could learn a few things about refinement, having been spoiled by having too many systems supported by computers. He tries to always brute force everything, like a typical Amerikano Eishi. It really is annoying. Even if the Amerikahito had developed the Senjutsuhokousentouki first and continued to refine development ahead of everyone else in most categories, they should have learned to be more refined in their development and not rely so much on brute strength.

She still cannot believe that a number of officers have decided to acquire F-16 Falcons and F-18 Hornets to replenish their ranks. Of course, they will be domestic machines, the planned Type-02 Tanikaze is already considered an improvement over the Amerikano F-16 Fighting Falcon and will be available in a year. The planned Type-03 Hamakaze is still two years away as the Imperial Navy is in the process of developing the needed support for the machine.

But if they are successful, those units will be of limited procurement and her beloved Nippon would be able to continue to develop its own domestic machines. Machines that will be able to properly defend their country without being reliant on an outside source. Then she wouldn't need to worry about…

A shake of her head to clear her mind and acknowledged that while the Amerikahito lacked refinement, they did not lack imagination or intelligence. They can be rather arrogant about both though. Though they have most certainly earned the right, no matter how much she and others would like to deny it.

Entering her office without a second thought, she nearly walks into a guest before being startled by her unexpected guest's voice.

"As Americans say, a penny for your thoughts, Takamura Yui-kohai?"

Getting her beating heart back under control, Yui is surprised greatly to see her old friend, cousin, and mentor in her office.

"Takatsuka Kyoko-senpai!" the blue haired woman smiles gently, dressed in a travelling suit with skirt and pantyhose. The only signs of her previous reputation as a combat pilot are the scars that peak up from around the collar of her shirt and coat as well as out from the ends of the sleeves at her hands.

Yui immediately remembers herself and bows before the woman. Chuckling lightly, the head of the Takatsuka Clan also bows. When both return to standing from the greeting, Kyoko opens her arms and Yui cannot help herself as she carefully hugs her beloved cousin.

Her last friend that she can hold and talk to.

"It is good to see you Yui-chan," the woman gently begins to rub at Yui's back, knowing how much she still holds in and tries to be the one to find that means that will save their homeland.

For the sake of her friends. All of them, living and dead. Even if they still have life in their bodies, but their eyes are as hollow as an old skull.

 **XxXxX**

 **The Next Day**

 **Argos Control**

"Argos-1 has taken off," Phoebe Theodorakis reports as the 15 year old operator pushes a brown lock out of her green eyes, "He's accelerating and doesn't appear to be holding back on the thrust this time."

"Confirm," Lida Canales confirms the young Greek's report as she shifts her headset and frees some of her darker brown hair as her brown irises check and confirm the data, "Argo-1 appears, as Americans say, to be going for broke this time."

The Indian woman next to the Spanish woman raises an eyebrow when Yuuya simply cuts thrust and throws his TST into a backflip before just dropping 300 meter before reigniting thrust to max, "Argos-1 be advised," she pulls a stencil out her dark hair's bun and her bespectacled violet eyes scan the data, Niram Rawamunado begins to warn Yuuya, "We have you all over the scope, over?"

" _Argos-1 confirms,"_ Yuuya's voice could be heard with a bit of teeth grinding, " _But the Fubuki is trying to show how stubborn it is,"_ Yuuya could be heard grunting as he finally matches to get those damn problems under control, " _But it's learning how Americans deal with Wild Mustangs! Yee-HAH!"_

In his corner, Vincent chuckles merrily as Yuuya finally has decided to just go all out. No more taking it easy, huh? Well… Then again... This is the guy that mastered the YF-13-1 Black Cat, that even with Mira Bridge's upgrades, had been a TSF that needed both hands on the controls and all the attention the pilot could give it.

In moments though, as Yuuya began to orbit and do final checks before even risking a venture out, " _Hello?"_ his voice colored with some concern, " _What's this?"_

"Argos-1 what is what?" Niram confirms that he's stabilized and actually flying fairly normally now.

 **XxXxX**

Passing over a section of the base where observers could stand and observe TSFs as they took off for testing, Yuuya spots someone he hasn't seen in awhile.

"Argos Control, be advised, we got a guest all the way from Japan to observe us," Yuuya extra carefully manipulates the free hand to wave down at the woman who smiles and waves back to the pilot.

" _Argos Lead to Argos-1,"_ Yuuya isn't surprised to hear Ibrahim's voice, " _Can you confirm identity?"_

"Short of landing, getting out, and finding a cafe to sit down at or a dojo to throwdown in?" Yuuya actually gets a laugh out Frank with his rather flippant response, "I can only confirm visually that Lady Takatsuka Kyoko, Clan Head of the Takatsuka Clan and former company commander of the Imperial Royal Guard, is down below me and appears to have arrived for visual progress inspection."

Some choice words from Argos Lead makes Yuuya glad he flicked the translator off for a moment. Then the man speaks to his number one pilot, " _Argos-1, give her a good show. How copy?"_

"Argos-1 confirms and promises to not let down too badly," as he struggles to keep the Fubuki from face planting. With a sigh, he gets it back under control, "And someone tell Sergeant Lowell and Mister Heinemann, I want them to add auto systems to this thing when I return. I don't care if White Fang-1 is displeased or not, we're going to start the upgrading with systems to let the pilot concentrate on fighting the enemy rather than worry about every little thing. Oh no you don't!" Yuuya tug of wars with the Fubuki when it decides it wants to dip a bit. "And dammit! Vinnie! I thought you said that you had fixed that damn tipping issue!"

 **XxXxX**

Observing the bucking TST, Takatsuka Kyoko winces. She hopes fervently that it is merely the wind, but somehow, she thinks that her younger cousin forgot something. Something important in regards to the Type-97 Fubuki.

Nevertheless, she heads down the steps to begin her trek to Argos Control as the flight flies on towards it designated training grounds for the day.

 **XxXxX**

After a bit of a struggle to get the Fubuki under control, Yuuya and the members of Argos Flight are flying to the designated training area. The training area is a wide open small canyon area in a valley where a JIVES System had been set up. There is a large open plain, bordered by the ridges and rises of the canyon and valley with trees throughout the area. Some areas show where previous exercises have occurred and others that look completely unused.

Probably the only good thing about his transfer.

All the greenery.

 **XxXxX**

Having arrived in Argos Control, Lady Kyoko quietly takes up an out of the way spot to observe.

There, she sits down in a rather comfy chair that has been provided for her use. Her legs weren't as strong as they once were. While she can still fight, the last battle she had at the Battle of Miho Bay, had led to her being seriously wounded. But unlike her friend Yuuya, who can still fight, she was not so fortunate and now spends her time trying to lead her clan, despite the misogynist attitude of her clan and the nobility.

But right now, another series of fears she has been having, have come true.

Her younger cousin and kohai, Takamura Yui-chan, had not taken the time to teach the American the difference between American and Nipponese TSFs. She had long been concerned that Yui would simply expect Yuuya Bridges to know the differences. That she would forget that a people is more than the color of the skin, the appearance of their faces, and other physical traits. She, herself, has blue eyes thanks to having some Dutch blood in her from a few centuries ago and again with a mixture of French and Norwegian much later. As such, she is not a 'pure' Yamato Nadeshiko as Yui is.

The culture of their people was never conferred onto Yuuya Louis Bridges. She honestly tried, but many of those times were interrupted by others who did not appreciate the American Surfer.

She did manage teach a few things and he took to them to some degree. But the American has his own, admittedly well deserved, reasons for not wanting anything to do with Nihon and its culture. Some of it, regrettably, is racism. Something she knows all too well, but more because of her gender, which is how the two managed to connect despite the differences.

Of course, there was that meal that one time. Takamura Senna-obachan had decided to make a meal only known to the Takamura House. Much to the Nipponese women's surprise, Yuuya had dug in with surprising gusto and had grown into better spirits as a result.

Afterwards, he had thanked Senna-obachan for the meal before trying to make an embarrassed hasty departure for how he had nearly lost his manners, but before he could go, the weather had turned foul and he was trapped until someone could come and pick him up.

The timing had allowed the women to manage to pry out why Yuuya had been so excited at the meal. He proved to be surprisingly shy, when he had admitted it tasted like his mother's cooking. The sight of him being both shy and then suddenly sad, had caused Kyoko to ask what had happened and he sadly told them she was battling cancer and may not live much longer.

Senna-obachan had only meant to do something to thank the young man for saving her daughter. She thought the meal not enough and insignificant when weighed against the life of her daughter. Instead, she found herself holding him close as happy memories came forth as sad facts weighed on him. That with a small meal and a shoulder to literally cry on, she helped a young man, worried sick about his mother, have a moment of peace.

To Kyoko, having seen enough people die from their wounds, it had been a revelation that reminded her just how much the same people are, regardless of culture, land, and nation.

It was also the time she began to feel something greater for the young man.

And she now sees that young man struggling to operate the Fubuki. But how to help him without embarrassing Yui-chan? Something she will likely feel when the two of them spoke later. How to broach the topic is also an issue. This is, after all, Yui-chan's first big operation and a chance to prove she can handle such sensitive and important projects.

But what to do in the meantime?

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya checks everything in the cockpit one more time. For now, the Fubuki is behaving itself. He finally found the damn autopilot, which surprisingly enough, had been included during the _design phase_!

As such, he had been in the air with little problems while he purused the manual on its operation again. The image of him being so studious had actually thrown his team for a loop. Still, he had been able to read more about the TST he is piloting.

Though he found that a lot of the words appear to be there for reasons other than actually being part of the study guide.

Seems like manufacturers are like that on both sides of the pond.

Anyways, putting away the reading material and securing, Yuuya takes a moment to survey the training grounds.

Once devoid of humans or with limited intrusion, the war has changed all of that. Not for the better either. As damage from weapons fire can be seen far and wide. Also, the constant beating of TSFs across the land has begun to make some areas barren.

" _Argos Flight,"_ hearing Argos Control suddenly contact them, " _Enter holding pattern. Idar Flight is running slightly behind schedule."_

"Argos-1 confirms," Yuuya gives confirmation as he checks in on his flight to make sure they heard that.

" _Argos-2 confirm."_

" _Argos-3 confirm."_

" _Argos-4 confirm."_

"So are the Soviets perfecting 'Death by Boredom?'" Yuuya suddenly mutters, knowing that when the Soviets wanted to show off, being late meant a disappearing act to the frontlines.

A lot different from the impractical just disappearing acts the STASI had made infamous. Especially after their actions were confirmed as a direct reason for the loss of most of Europe. Surviving STASI have been laying low since and the KGB has reworked its act to keep from having a repeat.

Though at this rate, the USA may just cross the border and absorb its weakened rival. Not like the Red Army is the mighty force it used to be. Much of the Soviet Space Forces are already dependent on America for resupply and keeping themselves alive up there. The frontlines have practically no love for the Soviet leadership in Alaska and their morale is constantly low because of its actions and inactions.

And well… His flight is getting a small laugh out of his random joke.

" _Hey Yuuya!"_ Tarisa calls him, " _Think you can keep up in this exercise?"_ she has that mischievous grin on her face, " _I mean, where have you been before?"_

" _You know I'm curious too,"_ Stella chimes in, smiling in that way that would make any man hard enough to be in pain. Plus she knows it too, the cold witch, though he'll never say it, besides, she does care for her team, " _What are your deployments Mister Leader?"_

" _Yeah Top Gun!"_ and, of course, there's Valerio. " _You been any a nice in this great big world of ours?"_

Yuuya thinks it over and shrugs. Detroit Company has been a lot of places. Some of them before he joined them. So no harm talking about it.

"Well, I've been to Japan, obviously if the Shogun and Lady Kyoko are anything to go by," Yuuya begins, though he doesn't see Lieutenant Takamura stiffening in the Control Room, but Kyoko is enjoying a cup of tea and shows no reaction to the use of her name, "Been to the Philippines, though that was a transit. Let's see, seen China and not just Taiwan, but I've stood on the Wall in China."

" _Oh wow!"_ Stella is impressed, " _The Chinese Wall. I bet that was nice."_

Yuuya snorts, "Not too bad really. Great view if not for the BETA mucking it up. Though China is a bit of an avoidance issue for me."

Laughing suddenly, of course Chobi has something to add.

" _What happen?"_ she said between her mirth, " _Get in trouble with the Ministry of State Security?"_

Yuuya sighs, wishing that were the case, "No. I just befriended a China girl that thinks I'm going to be her husband or something."

 **XxXxX**

Back at Argos Control, the sudden shattering of a tea cup surprises everyone.

When Lieutenant Takamura asks her cousin and friend what is wrong, she just smiles and says nothing. For some reason, Takamura Yui is very, _very_ frightened of that smile.

And hurriedly joins the men who have moved further away.

 **XxXxX**

"Let's see, I had leave once in Indonesia, nice place and great beaches," Yuuya says as he thinks it over, "I once went into space via Australia for a training drop operation," Yuuya decides to tease someone in his flight, "Though I don't think you'll like it there Macaroni," hearing Valerio give a startled sound at Yuuya using that name again, "Fathers down there are a lot like fathers back in Georgia," here he chuckles a bit, "Armed and willing to use them."

" _EHI!"_ VG shouts indignant.

"Plus there's a lot more empty places to hide the bodies," Yuuya continues on as the Italian pilot makes a face and starts complaining.

" _What a you a talking about!"_ VG gets a suddenly thick accent, " _I am a good boy. My mama raised me right after all. You shoulda know better Amico Top Gun!"_

Yuuya rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I know better," he responds, "Which is why I'm telling you you wouldn't like it, Macaroni."

Laughter from the the two women in the flight follow much to VG's annoyance.

Getting her laughter under control for a few moments, " _Where else? Where else?"_ Tarisa happily inquires.

Yuuya shrugs with a small smile on his face, "Once to Siberia," he admits, " _Of course_ the Soviets didn't like it. They never like _anyone_ just showing up and having to _save_ them when their _leaders_ screw up."

" _Sounds right,"_ Stella smiles and Yuuya knows that if the Soviets are watching, they might be torn between shooting them down now or poisoning them later.

"And, of course, there was TGIF Jacksonville," he finishes with another shrug like it was no big deal.

" _Jack-is-Villain?"_ Tarisa looks confused and Yuuya can't help but somehow dip the Fubuki even though it's on autopilot. Stella and Valerio bursting out laughing doesn't help matters.

" _Ah, North Carolina!"_ Valerio chuckles, " _I've always wanted to visit there."_

Stella looks a bit dreamy, " _I hear the beaches are nice and so is the water. Of course, that it is understandable as the US Marines have a base there."_

Yuuya rolls his eyes before speaking up, "Not that Jacksonville. But I can't really say anything about it."

" _What is a TGIF?"_ Tarisa suddenly asks.

"Sorry, but what happened in Jacksonville is currently listed Classified," Yuuya states, causing the others to moan, "Don't look at me, talk to the State Department."

" _But if it was in America, and involving the military, why is the State Department involved?"_ Stella inquires looking more than a little confused.

"That's why no one can get a straight answer," Yuuya smiles and laughs when the blond woman pouts so cutely. "Don't even try it Venus. They made me not only sign the papers, but swear an oath too."

 **XxXxX**

Back at Argos Control, both Frank and Ibrahim share a look and successfully maintain their composure about Jacksonville.

Though on the other hand, Niram suddenly remembers she was there too! Her faces flushes slightly, but she quickly regains her composure too. She still can't believe she did _that!_

Last time she would ever have a special cocktail in that city too.

Of course, if Niram thought her own actions were bad, she didn't notice Lady Kyoko trying to dodge Lieutenant Takamura's inquires about something being wrong.

"Got them," Phoebe suddenly speaks up, "Idar-1 and Idar-2 confirm to be on approach."

Lida nods as she opens up communications with Argos Flight, "Argos Flight, stand by. Idar Flight is on the scope and currently coming about to enter. Stand by for course correction."

" _Argos-1 confirms,"_ Yuuya responds at once, obviously glad to have Jacksonville put on the back burner, " _Argos Flight confirm?"_

" _Argos-2 confirm."_

" _Argos-3 confirm."_

" _Argos-4 confirm."_

 **XxXxX**

"Argos-1 copies all," Yuuya begins taking the Fubuki off of autopilot, "Argos Flight to Argos Control, all elements confirm orders."

" _Argos Control confirms Argos Flight,"_ Lida's voice enters his cockpit again, and Yuuya idly wonders if she would be up for a drink later. He doesn't know her or the others of the command element all that well. Perhaps he should talk to her about a meet and greet. " _Argos Flight switch course to 578 and hold steady for new course."_

"Argos-1 to Argos Flight, come to heading 578 and form up on me," Yuuya orders as he gently guides the still sensitive Fubuki around. He notes that gives them a big arc to turn on. He also spots something else. "Argos Control, be advise I have eyes on a KC-135 with UN markings. Any idea who that is?"

" _Argos Flight, this is Drummer 32,"_ a new voice cuts in, " _Don't mind us, we were requested to top off Idar Flight's fuel for the exercise."_

" _Confirm Drummer 32,"_ Lida responds to the tanker craft, " _Requesting that you also refuel Argos Flight for the exercise. Exercise requires a certain level of fuel, including safety margin, and Argos Flight is currently closing to that."_

" _Wind has been heavy today,"_ Tarisa remarks, checking her fuel gauge, " _We could stand a pick me up."_

" _Confirm Argos Control,"_ the tanker pilot responds as he gently maneuvers his large plane with his copilot, " _We got some left and the less we have on landing, the safer I feel."_

No one ever likes landing a loaded gas tank. Weight plays havoc with the landing gear. The lesser, the better. That and the crew what to be as far away from the Soviets as possible.

They are ex-East Germans after all who barely survived the KGB-backed STASI.

" _Argos Flight, approach and follow Drummer 32's instructions for refueling,"_ Lida orders the flight and the four pilots approach for getting some fresh fuel. " _Fuel level is restricted to-"_

With a curse, Yuuya pulls the Fubuki back into formation. He had only shifted to roll his shoulders and accidently pushed one of the control yolks a little too hard. So the Fubuki tried to buck him in response. With a firm hand and adjustments, Yuuya brought the tiresome machine back into the queue for fuel.

Thankfully, the Japanese appear to have thought about aerial refueling when they made their machines. As such, Yuuya is able to see the autopilot engage itself allowing him a moment of respite as he stretches. The Fubuki may be a trainer, but it sure as hell feels more like a custom ace machine. Maybe he should have Vinnie tighten the controls a little? He didn't like tight controls, slowed response down, but he'd take that over having an oversensitive piece of crap any day.

Once he has his fuel, Yuuya sighs and lets the system disengage itself as Yuuya backs off from the tanker.

Then he realizes that the crew clearly refueled Type-97s before, because as soon as they were done, the flight crew powered up as fast and powerfully as they dare to get away from the Type-97. They also took on an angle of attack that made it clear they want space between them and the Fubuki and they want it now! The action clearly doesn't endear the TST to Yuuya. If anything, he becomes more convinced that it is a practical failure.

"And this is the damn _trainer_ ," he mutters to himself in annoyance.

 **XxXxX**

Lieutenant Takamura diplomatically coughs into her hand to hide the embarrassment of a flight crew essentially taking their tanker and running away from one of her nation's TSFs. Though behind her, Lady Kyoko sighs at the action. She already knows that must outsiders who have seen and supported the Fubuki before, absolutely loathe the machine. Trainee causalities aside, it is, as one Swiss mechanic put it with an American term, 'A Hangar Queen.' Then again, the same reference is for all of the Japanese TSFs, even those based off of the American F-4 Phantom and F-15 Eagle.

Argos Control though, simply ignores it and moves on. Though it is clear that Frank is shifting somewhat. The selection of the F-16 and F-18 to join the JISDF is something his company wants to avoid taking over. For Boening, the development of the XFJ Project is a serious means to stay in the market.

They so far have either helped or created improved versions of other companies' TSFs. They needed to gain some important experience to manufacture their own, if they wish to remain prevalent and relative.

The F-13 is a surprise and they have been tasked with Northrock Grunnan to build it and they do have the production rights to the F-18 Super Hornets. Though Northrock Grunnan is producing the F-18L version themselves. They also assisted in the development of the F-15ACTV and other improved F-15 models, but Boening still doesn't have their own original design.

For now, his and his company's hopes are riding on Yuuya Bridges and the way he keeps brute forcing the Fubuki, has started to give Frank some ideas.

Suddenly he is brought back to reality by Lida speaking about the start of the exercise.

"All Argos units, be advised, Argos Control now switching to Argos Command Post designation, confirm?"

" _Argos-1 Confirms."_

" _Argos-2 confirms."_

" _Argos-3 confirms."_

" _Argos-4 confirms."_

"Command Post to Argos Flight," Lida immediately begins, "Maintain present altitude and cruising speed," the Spanish woman's fingers, like the other two women, are flying across her keyboard keeping pace, "Change course once more to Course 538."

The Greek lighter colored brunette then spoke up, "Estimated 600 seconds to operation start point," Phoebe then pushed a stray lock out of her face and tucked it back into her bun.

 **XxXxX**

" _How's the practice unit looking, Top Gun?"_ Tarisa inquires as she and Valerio flew just behind and off the Fubuki's right and left respectfully.

 **XxXxX**

Inside the Fubuki, Yuuya is feeling a bit more confidant in controlling it, "Yeah, it's fine."

But inside, ' _That's right,'_ he is feeling challenged, ' _I'll master any TSF,'_ and one he intends to win, ' _No matter what it is.'_

In the lower right hand side of his view, he can see a LIVE feed from Argos-3 as she looks to be in particularly good spirits today.

" _Shows up what you got!"_ she encourages her flight lead.

" _It will be fine,"_ Argos-4 suddenly appears in the lower left hand side and Yuuya accidentally centers and enlarges the image, " _The goddess of victory is with you."_

Yuuya actually blinks at that, "Y-yeah," figuring that Venus is either toying with him, being playful, or honestly got her nickname mixed up with Nike.

Suddenly Argos-2 appears in the upper left hand side of the view.

" _Hey, look."_

Somehow, Yuuya is able to safely pullback to a general view. This allowed him to see Idar-1 and Idar-2 show up on his sensors. The Fubuki automatically focused, showing another auto function that Yuuya hadn't noticed before and hadn't found in the manual. Still, they were well far out and he couldn't tell much other than one was a Susie Terminator and the other appeared to be a Susie Flanker. The former is both the Soviet and NATO name for the craft, while the latter, the Su-27 is the known in NATO as Flanker, and Yuuya has personally seen that it is best used according to that name, but in the Soviet Union it is known as the Crane despite being the complete opposite of its name.

" _The Scarlet Twins are here,"_ Macaroni states and Yuuya has heard the name before. In fact, he almost shot them down before he had even reported into base command and his flight. The same ones that almost shot down Chobi and did a number on two other pilots he worked with to corral them.

This is going to be interesting.

" _ **Kē?!"**_ he could hear his hot blooded melee fighter start shouting in her native language, the autotranslators unable to keep up with the tone and pitch.

" _Ma tī bālikā jasakō mālika dēkhā'unē chaum̐!"_ Tarisa's native tongue is slipping out fast, but a text of what is meant scrolls before Yuuya's eyes and he can see that she is still sore over that day.

Great.

Fortunately, Stella is cooler in the head and is able to get the younger female to calm down, " _Calm down, Tarisa. It's not a mock duel today. We're just doing a joint Anti-BETA exercise."_

Yuuya mentally releases a sigh of relief-

" _So stop puffing your up chest and learn something from them."_

He forgot this is Stella he's talking about. She _always_ has a dagger to plunge and twist on hand.

"' _Cause my boobs are so_ tiny _, I gotta puff 'em, right? Jē sukai hōs!"_

Yuuya could see the blush on Tarisa's face. She had jerked back in forth in her seat while responding. But thankfully, she hadn't exploded. So he can give Stella that point, for now.

But then his attention shifted back to the approaching Soviet Russian TSFs.

' _The Scarlet Twins,'_ he thinks as his eyes concentrate solely on the Susie-37. ' _What kind of Surfers are they?'_ he wonders as he stares at the Terminator, ' _I couldn't even find anything about them in the library of registered Surfers,'_ he doesn't like it. The Soviets are being way too careful about them.

Fortunately, he already has the clearance and connections. He simply sent a request to Fort Yukon that confirmed his credentials and sent him everything they have on hand. He also sent in a request to The Agent. That shadow man would know enough to point him in the right direction. Much to Yuuya's surprise, two of his friends have their names listed on a number of reports.

Apparently, they are stationed at Fort Yukon and have proven to be the best at observing and learning about the Esper programs of the Soviets. While they didn't have everything, he knew enough that both Twins are the strongest available Espers in Alaska and are being used in a new system that would in theory allow them to predict large scale BETA maneuvers and counter them.

That and they both have a phobia of being shot down, which would explain the mess a few weeks back.

Wasn't his fault they flew into his fire. So all things considered, he might just shake them up a bit.

"Argos-1, Yuuya Louis Bridges, to Idar-1, Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina," Yuuya hails the the Su-37 over an open frequency, "I hear you're pretty good, but I'm going to disagree given how you foolishly flew into my warning shots previously. I don't want any recklessness from you today, so check your areas and for heaven's sake, _stay out of friendly fire zones!"_

Yuuya could bet the two are shaken up and sure enough, the Su-37 is now flying quite defensively. He snorts and indicates to his team to follow him.

"I'm not at the top of my game in this thing," Yuuya radios his team, "So I'm going to be needing more help than any of us is going to like. I apologize in advance for when you save my ass."

Hearing Argos-2 laughing, " _So the Top Gun needs help, eh?"_

"Laugh it up, Macaroni, but I seem to recall a certain report being on my desk about your flying, and the issues it created, from the other day," Yuuya causes VG groan _that_ his comeback. "Argos-3, you have permission to be a pain in the ass to Argos-2 if he gets out of line."

Laughing happily, " _This is Chobi, roger wilco!"_

Giggling to herself, Venus has to add something, " _Oh! Maybe I will not only get a good show, but perhaps dinner and drink tonight?"_

Not to be outdone, "Perhaps, if I can get a chance to visit the goddess' personal domain?"

" _Hmm?"_ Stella licks her lips, " _Perhaps if the mortal is an honorable gentleman."_

Yuuya chuckles heartily, "Perhaps, perhaps," then he hears something over the radio and immediately remembers, "Of course, we might have to let a young lady join us, if I wish to avoid a full body cast tomorrow morning."

" _Oh?"_ hearing his Eye-Tal speak up, " _Afraid of Chobi that much?"_

" _HEY!"_ said runt shouts.

Yuuya snorts, "No, I can handle Chobi easily enough."

" _HEY!"_ said runt shouts again.

"Just have to watch the legs," Yuuya continues as he dodges the F-15ACTV, "I'm referring to our observer from Japan," Yuuya shudders, "She's very good with the Bokuto or a Japanese Training Sword that is made of hard wood, cherry wood I believe, and she knows how to use it to a pain factor that you need both mathematicians and scientists to write out the whole equation."

Yuuya still remembers the bumps and bruises and he was wearing armor then.

" _Oh,"_ Macaroni responds flatly, not wanting to push his luck.

" _I thought the Japanese used bamboo to make their swords?"_ Venus inquires as she and the others begin their final approach.

"That's the Shinai," Yuuya informs the flight, "Which if I recall correctly, came about as a result of injuries among samurai from Bokkens."

" _Well that's stupid,"_ Tarisa then eyes the Fubuki and wonders if that's the same issue again.

Yuuya thought it over, before, for once, going to Japan's defense, "On the other hand, if all you had was a Bokken, you can find an opponent with an appropriate metal sword."

Valerio nods as he realizes something, " _Much like how there are Fubuki combat units in Japan."_

And that actually draws some thought from Yuuya. That the Fubuki is also a combat unit.

Perhaps there is something to be drawn from that. The idea that the Fubuki was made as a dual combat trainer and frontline machine. Though, why do so in the first place? That is the current question.

"So you have combat pedigree, eh?" Yuuya says to the Fubuki, "Maybe that's why I'm having such a tough time."

" _Command Post to Argos Flight,"_ Lida's voice came back over the radio.

 **XxXxX**

"Stand by at the start point."

The three women at the computers at typing away. The silence that now permeated the command room is such that only the typing of keyboards is heard. Behind the three women, stood the three leaders of the project. Near them sat the observer and her aides.

"Wide-Area data link network online," Niram reports as she goes over the data she is receiving. After a few types, "Condition Red issued."

 **XxXxX**

Back at the training grounds, the pilots see their HUDs come to life under simulated combat control.

 **XxXxX**

Phoebe then reports from her station, "JIVES online.

 **XxXxX**

The simulated combat systems begin to project the BETA onto the pilots' HUDs.

At first one lone Destroyer-class appears. Then moments later another appears. Then two Grappler-class appear. After that, it is a whole mess of appearing BETA, both Destroyer- and Grappler-class BETA.

And they are advancing rapidly.

Up above, Argos Flight flies in. They roll in to their left, forming a loose wedge. As soon as they come close to Earth, Argos-3 turns around and begins watching the rear, skating in reverse as the flight holds formation.

Argos-1 lowers his Type 87 Assault Rifle as the Fubuki looks about.

" _There are so few,"_ Yuuya complains immediately, " _Is the system working right?"_

Argos-3 skates in front of Argos-1 and continues to glide in reverse.

" _That's the spirit, Top Gun!"_ Tarisa happily exclaims, before admitting, " _You must have been in it really thick not to know this is pretty average for Asia."_

Then Argos-2 skates up, facing forward and keeping pace in front of Argos-1 and -2.

" _Europa too."_

 **XxXxX**

"I guess it's been a while," Yuuya mutters as he eyes the seemingly endless horde of BETA, "Better break off the dust and rust."

 **XxXxX**

Back at Argos Control, Argos Lead gives the order with a cut of his arm.

"Alright, Mission Start!"

 **XxXxX**

" _Facciamo così, allora,"_ Argos-2 calls out as he increases thrust slightly.

Matching him, Argos-3 agrees, " _Hām̐!"_

Argos-4 brings of the rear of the trio, " _Now then, what formation do we start with?"_

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya grunts a little when the Fubuki tries to dip forward, but he keeps it stable. He's getting really tired of that. Still, he's noticing he's getting better control.

"Argos-1 to all units."

 **XxXxX**

Argos-1 powers up, passing by Argos-2 and -4 who make room for Argos-1 to take the lead before Argos-4 closes up the rear just behind Argos-1 and -2.

" _Approach the enemy in Arrowhead-1 Formation,"_ Argos-1 orders.

Then as one, all four machines again increase thrust and dash across the battlefield to meet the BETA head on.

In the span of second, all four units are dodging the the BETA vanguard, penetrating deep. Argos-1 particularly stands out, given the trouble he generally has, as he easily skates around the Destroyers to get at the Grapplers to the rear.

As the Fubuki approaches the BETA, it takes aim with its Type-87.

XxXxX

Inside the cockpit, Yuuya watches as his targeting computer struggles to get a lock. He's fast approaching a Grappler that is already swinging one of its deformed arms at him. The ghastly four legged, pale pink and green forearm/claw skin monster is easily larger and outmasses all TSFs. It has at its 'head' on its rear, mounted on a thick trunk-like neck, almost like a scorpion's tail. In fact, most pilots that know what a scorpion is, are kind of reminded of a scorpion, a mutated scorpion at times when it comes to the Grappler-class.

But right now, Yuuya finds the lock not achieving.

XxXxX

Argos-1 ducks under the swing and passes by the Grappler.

But in doing, Argos-1 just simply sprays some rounds in that stun and slow the monster down. This allows the Fubuki's FCS to get a clean lock at this range.

And the 'head' of the Grappler, causing it to collapse, dead before moving on to the next enemy.

XxXxX

Yet inside the cockpit, Yuuya is far from pleased.

"It's just like yesterday!" he angrily declares, "Why is it so oversensitive?"

Running an internal diagnostic while facing the next wave of enemies, Yuuya is displeased by the report.

"No Alerts," he begins trying to lock up the next BETA, but just fires a pair of bursts that manages to drop a Grappler with lucky hits, "Are you telling me it's working properly?"

Growling angrily, Yuuya manages to take out another pair based on his own experience.

 **XxXxX**

Elsewhere, Argos-4 breaks through some BETA to join up with Argos-3.

The two bluish-grey F-15E Strike Eagles join up back to back. Their orange main cameras blinking momentarily. Then both start firing their AMWS-21 at the BETA even as the pilots began to speak to one another.

" _Argos-1 is surrounded,"_ Argos-4 notes.

Sighing, Argos-2 realizes how true what Argos-1 said earlier is, " _I guess he is right about needing help. Not that I blame him."_

 **XxXxX**

Gunfire sprays about, some hitting, some not. Few BETA simulations are killed and most others are either grazed or somewhat 'wounded.'

The Fubuki struggles to maintain being upright as inside the cockpit, Argos-1 continues to be angry about his machine.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

The only reason he's hitting anything, is that he earned marksmen medals and awards for having such a high skill proficiency with firearms. Which translates into him getting even angrier as he he _knows_ he's a damn good shot and here he's doing so damn poorly, it's humiliating.

 **XxXxX**

Inside the Su-37UB Terminator of Idar-1, the smaller crewmember, Inia Sestina looks on as the Fubuki struggles. She can sense the color and personality of the pilot quite well. She can also sense his frustration, which is completely opposite of the calm, collective and confident pilot that nearly shot them down some weeks ago.

" _Present kill count is 122,"_ Idar Alternative reports to Idar-1.

 **XxXxX**

The purple Su-37 glides about the battlefield with all the grace of a figure skater. Fire from Idar-1 is highly accurate and tight groupings, easily killing BETA. Nevertheless, reports arrive from the Soviet Idar Command Post from Idar Alternative.

"You're going a little slow," the Su-37 swings in a tight arc and fires its A-97 Assault Gun, "Boost your kill speed by 0.7%," before performing a half turn and firing again, blowing the 'head' and reducing the 'face' of a Grappler to bloody confetti.

 **XxXxX**

Lieutenant of Aviation Cryska Barchenowa eyes a potential threat and takes it out before it can become a threat, "Roger."

But then suddenly her attention is drawn to her RIO, Warrant Officer of Aviation Inia Sestina.

"I think they're in trouble!"

Purple eyes, much like her RIO's blinked in surprise, "Who?"

Shifting her view to that of her younger sister, Lieutenant of Aviation Barchenowa saw the Type-97 Fubuki struggling as it fires its Assault Cannon into Grapplers trying to overwhelm it.

She uses the data and IFF feed to access a number of files and soon has the picture of the pilot and his service record in her view.

"Yuuya Louis Bridges," she reads, realizing she now has a face to the pilot that nearly overwhelmed her and Warrant Officer of Aviation Sestina that day a few weeks back.

Smirking at the arrogant Amerikanskaya getting into a load of trouble despite his words earlier. Her only thoughts on the matter is, ' _Yavlyayetsya li on, chto zelenyy?'_

At the same time, Warrant Officer of Aviation Sestina is pulling up the record. She has sensed her beloved older sister's words and is curious about the Amerikanskaya's record herself.

Before the lieutenant of aviation can say anything, she notices her RIO's use of her signal to get information. Mentally sighing, but not saying anything, she accesses the information that is being brought up, even as she absentmindedly destroys another Grappler.

What she sees, shocks her.

Yuuya Louis Bridges is held in very low esteem by several directorates and departments. Her partner has also managed to snatch a classified piece of information detailing how several Army units are still alive and a large segment of the line still held thanks to the surprising appearance of the Mobile Tactical Troopers. The data indicates that Yuuya Louis Bridges last rank in the MTF was as Captain and Company Commander, a KomCom. He commanded the elite Havoc Company from the Liberation of Shikoku until he was reassigned to Detroit Company as the senior field commanding officer of the combat test pilots. He was also third in command of the Amerikanskaya's secretive Ghost Squadron that is the testing unit for the F-22 EMD Raptor.

"Black… Cat?" the younger pilot questions, even as another BETA dies by having a blade shoved down its throat and viciously cut in two.

But there it is… F-13 Black Cat. Lead Test Pilot. Second Lieutenant Yuuya Louis Bridges, United States Army.

His record indicates the ranks of Second and First Lieutenant United States Air Force, both of which were transferred when the Mobile Tactical Forces were founded. He was demoted only once, something about a conduct issue that was never determined.

Then the two are treated to that image that would shock conservatives and traditionalists in Japan…

Yuuya Louis Bridges being kissed on the cheek by Koubuin Yuuhi, Head Noble Warlord of Government for the Japan Empire.

"He isn't green," the Soviet officer nearly brings the Su-37 to a complete stop, if not for the Su-27 Crane/Flanker.

" _Idar-1,"_ Idar-2 contacts the more powerful Susie, " _Is something the matter? You're slowing down and losing combat performance."_

Blinking and remembering what is going on, "Roger Idar-2, all is good," leaning forward, "Inia," catching the girl's attention, "Don't worry about the other squads. We just need to focus on the enemies in front of us, for the motherland."

The younger silver haired girl smiles, though she's still worries for Argos-1, "Yeah, I know."

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya is becoming drenched in sweat as he tries to get the balance of this _oversensitive_ piece of crap made in Japan under control!

Surrounded by Grappler-class, with one bringing its claw around to strike him down.

 **XxXxX**

" _ **BASTARD!"**_ Argos-1 shouts as he stores the Type-87 and unlimbers the Type-74 PB Blade and with a burst of jump jets, he counters the downward attack, severely the claw in one smooth cut and then, just as quickly, rotates the blade and brings it back around, ripping into the 'face' of the Grappler and parrying the other claw in the process.

With a battlecry, Argos-1 launches two quick attacks and the Grappler falls dead.

With a burst of blue-white flame, the Type-97 Fubuki suddenly charges another pair of Grapplers. Before either can react, Argos-1 slips between both BETA simulations and with a powerful slash, cuts one wide open before drawing the Type-87 Assault Cannon back out and firing a long burst that kills the second.

A fourth Grappler charges, claws raised high for a pincer strike, but the Fubuki shoots one claw off target and parries the other so closely that the momentum of the attack carries the Grappler up against the Fubuki where the limb is severed at the root and a burst of gunfire kills it.

Skating away with surprising agility and grace, the Fubuki quickly kills three more Grapplers with gunfire and then suddenly spin dodges a charging Destroyer-class that appears suddenly, which only gets cleaved in half by the Fubuki's PB Blade with a diagonal slash.

Up above, Argos-3 can only watch in stunned surprise as Argos-1 suddenly turns completely around with the Fubuki and begins to kick ass and take names.

 **XxXxX**

Shaking her head, Tarisa smiles.

"Top Gun, tapā'īṁ Fubuki niyantraṇa pāyō!"

 **XxXxX**

Dropping down, Argos-3 lays down covering fire to protect Argos-1's left rear.

The Fubuki spins around and to a stop so the pilot can take a moment and gather his breath.

" _I got the Grapplers Argos-3,"_ Argos-1 radios.

" _Copy that Argos-1,"_ Argos-3 confirms.

Suddenly, Argos-4 comes jetting backwards to the pair. She comes to a stop and starts firing.

" _We got more from the southeast,"_ Argos-4 reports.

" _Oh boy!"_ Argos-3 exclaims, " _We're going to be busy!"_

Argos-2 then joins them. The Italian throwing out accurate fire that is dropping Grapplers. The four of Argos Flight are surrounded by a sea of Grapplers.

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya is breathing is back under control. He quickly analyzes the situation and decides on an appropriate tactic.

 **XxXxX**

" _Argos Flight, assume Square One Formation,"_ Argos-1 orders the flight.

" _Roger."_

" _Copy."_

" _Rog."_

The three join their commander in a defensive position.

Like the name suggest, Square One Formation is a basic defensive strategy which places the element in a defensive square. Used as a short term defensive tactic to lure in enemies until they can't easily maneuver without bumping into one another, the idea of the Square One is for another team, outside, to give support.

 **XxXxX**

' _Not to test how Idar Flight operates,'_ Yuuya thinks to himself.

 **XxXxX**

Idar-1 stabs one BETA and then cuts out of the simulation's side, disemboweling the Grappler.

A hail of gunfire from Idar-2 keeps another Grappler from flanking Idar-1.

It is at that moment, that they receive a surprising radio call from Argos-1.

" _Argos-1 to Idar Flight,"_ the two Susies turn to Argos Flight's stand, " _If you are not too busy, can you thin out a section of Grapplers?"_ both TSFs turn to regard one another, " _And even if you are busy, we can use that thinning out of Grapplers all the same right now."_

Somehow, neither crew thought it a request. Then the second part cinched it as an order. Unfortunately, they have to obey. Argos-1 did outrank them and despite not being in their actual chain of command, Argos-1 did have nominal field command over both flights.

So both Sufuni machines lit their jump jets and skate towards the mess of Grapplers.

And Argos Flight.

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya Bridges smashes the side of his fist against the foot of the Type-97 Fubuki.

How could he have forgotten that simple damn fact!?

He had been pushing the Fubuki to fight like a gunfighter, like all American and French machines are at heart. That meant the use of speed to determine where and when to bring the battle or disengage from it. It meant being able to engage in a Strafing Skate at high speed, then grab some low altitude and come back around for another pass.

A proven tactic that minimized losses and maximize damage was to simply strafe by the BETA and swing around and attack from the rear. Then the tactic called for a repeat. Never slowing down and always engaging when the factors favored the maneuver, which has always been easy, unless the BETA bunch up heavily.

Though that made them vulnerable to a missile or rocket barrage. Let alone tubed artillery.

But the Japanese were bring on swordsmanship.

The only nation to really emphasize the use of the CIWS-1A or Type-74 Halberd.

Even the People's Liberation Army, which expected close quarters combat from the start, still emphasized a doctrine that gave more attention to using ranged weapons as opposed to using melee.

And despite Japan's superior proficiency with the TSF sword, the Chinese of both Chinas still had them beat thanks to superior experience and better machines like the J-10.

The reason for this, was that training a proficient melee speciality took more time and resources than the war could allow. The Type-74/CIWS-1A has been a good, reliable weapon, but it is only good, reliable weapon that can only be used up close and requires a full commitment to close and engage where the one who disengages first, is the one that dies first.

Exceptions exist to that rule.

But they are _exceptions_! _Not_ the rule!

Yet…

He clenches his fist in anger. Yuuya had allowed something as simple as weapon preference to irritate him to no end.

Whereas American TSFs are built around their weapons, the Japanese build their TSFs for their weapons.

It doesn't seem all that different, but the reality couldn't be further from the truth.

American weapons were built according to American experience and developed doctrines. Which means, that the TSFs of the USA are built to rely on brute force power and high end speed in order to get somewhere in a hurry and engage on chosen terms, even under less than ideal conditions. The only exception are the TSAs, but those were built as walking weapon platforms in the first place. And even then, the weapons' purpose, preceded the development of the TSA just like with the TSF.

The advantage, though, for American TSF/As, is that average pilots can do great things with the right amount of training. With more training, the better the pilot. No matter how unskilled, the pilot would be able to draw much from the unit they are piloting.

The Japanese built their weapons according not to experience and developed doctrines, but to their preference for the type of weapons they would be mounting and their preferred fighting terrain. Which, in this case, is the Type-74 PB Halberd and their national homeland, the islands that make up the nation, Nippon Teikoku. Which means that the machine, to maximize the use of that single weapon and the mountainous terrain, has to be highly agile and maneuverable as well as sensitive to an absurd level. Compared to any other nation, the Japanese took the emphasis on agility and maneuverability to great heights and to maximize those traits in tight locations, added considerable sensitivity to their machines that made each movement almost human-like. That means all of their machines are of high end quality, even the Type-97 Fubuki TST.

It also means that Japanese 'Eishi,' as they like to be called, need considerable more years of training to develop the edge needed to control machines best left to dedicated melee elite units even amongst the ranks of elite special forces in other countries. As such, the Japanese to even start training their pilots to the point they could handle such machines as a generalized force, the Japanese government had to start teaching their Eishi as young as possible. The downside, though, is that while the skill is much superior to anyone else's military, the numbers are also often pitifully small and when the causalities start to mount, the Japanese have been caught wanting for more numbers and sent Eishi that would do fine in Chinese, American, Soviet, British, French, and Israeli machines, but in their own domestic machines, they would end up being slaughtered.

It didn't help the Japanese, that they had two different units built as high end machines built for two respective branches of service rather than part of the High-Low Mix Concept and this was further compounded by the fact that the machines were issued based on rank rather than skill and proficiency.

How many high tier Type-94 Shiranuis had Yuuya seen get chewed up, simply because an officer was granted the next improved machine based on rank only and didn't have the ability to actually control the increased power very easily.

The Type-82 Zuikakus had been worse. And now that same issue is plaguing the Type-00 Takemikazuchi.

But despite that… The truth remains the same… The facts remain the same… And no amount of realizations here and now nor the fact that it had, in the end, been a good exercise…

Yuuya Louis Bridges… Had essentially…

Yuuya draws back his fist, pivots on his feet, and throws another punch right into the Fubuki's foot.

"I… I was… I was just slowing everyone down," he grounds out through his teeth.

Vincent approaches and tries to cheer up Yuuya, "Don't say that," the blonde begins as his hands go to his waist, "You've barely had a chance to practice-"

Yuuya cuts him off immediately.

"That's not the issue!"

"Then what is?"

Both Americans turn to see Lieutenant Takamura approaching. Her stride is purposeful as the grates mutely sound with each of her steps. She approaches with grace but with clear displeasure in her eyes and on her face, while her words are soft, yet backed with steel.

Yuuya is mentally growling, but listens up anyways. He has this coming. He totally screwed up and knows it!

"You weren't able to keep your Fubuki under control," the wrench that hit the decking somewhere is ignored, "Given that you are not used to flying it, certain degree of that is forgivable."

For Takamura, she can't help, but see those eyes. Eyes much like her father. It has been troubling her ever since she saw them up close. Eyes that are paying attention and listening to her words. Yet there is that worried look. Knowledge that what she is telling the eyes is not without knowing. That there were clear and present mistakes. That a casual disregard had happened and now the eyes were standing there, taking it as they should.

"But if you had understood your TSF better, you would have, for example, chosen to make a gradual, circling descent instead of plunging straight in," Lt. Takamura stops before Yuuya Bridges and awaits his response.

Yuuya swallows, but he has to butt heads here. He knows it. While the Type-97 Fubuki is a great machine in actuality, it is a purposely built Tactical Surface Fighter, not a Tactical Surface Trainer. The Japanese machines are built to a rigidly high standard that precludes them from being used by anyone other than highly specialized soldiers.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant," Yuuya began at once, "But from my perspective, this TST is a piece of junk."

"Hey!" Vincent begins in on Yuuya, but Takamura interrupts him.

"No," she holds up a hand drawing the sergeant's attention, "Let him continue."

With an explosive sigh, Yuuya starts.

"First off, the engine lacks power, which for the weight-class is unacceptable for a combat machine and yet too high for a trainer. It also lacks consistency at certain altitudes, indicating it was designed for operating in a restricted environment, but those environments are not general environments."

Yuuya looks up at the Fubuki as he speaks.

"The engine can cough at lower altitudes, allowing the Fubuki to engage outside of its prioritized zones with a high degree of maneuverability, but the stability controls require a lot of manual input and maintenance, degrading pilot situational awareness."

Kyoko nods from her place, hidden from the three for the time being.

"I haven't had that kind of stability issue since I was testing the F-13 Black Cat and even then, this is a whole different sensitivity issue altogether."

A smirk formed on Ibrahim's face. Machines were, after all, only as good as the pilots and together, both would write doctrines and programs.

"The maneuverability is also unusually loose and again requires more attention than what is typical among even most Special Forces TSFs. Thus leading to the pilot's attention being focused as much on keeping the machine from moving all over the place, as we saw today."

Frank chuckled lightly to himself as he listened in, going over Yuuya's data. He noted, that it is all typical American with Roughneck thrown in for good measure. Ah! To be so young and reckless again. Maybe he would have asked Marigold out back in High School.

"With the emphasis on maneuverability and the sensitivity rated so high, it makes for difficult gunnery, which as we noted, appears to be considered as secondary to put it politely and not the other way around, much like with the gunfighting F-8 Crusader TSF."

Yuuya turned back to Lieutenant Takamura as he concludes.

"With all of these difficulties, the maneuver you mentioned would be largely impractical and was revealed so when Imperial Japanese Defense Forces were caught out in open terrain, which also makes up a good deal of the Japanese home islands as much as the mountains. In the unrestricted areas, the Type-77, Type-82, Type-94, Type-97, and even the new, Royal Guard only Type-00 would be easily cut off from supporting forces or bogged down in an attrition battle dependant on their ability to reduce numbers before the inevitable melee clash, but with the emphasis on sword and maneuverability, it leaves the unit unbalanced for the more accepted and proven gunnery-oriented thrust attacks to break up and delay BETA formations so that they can be cut down or reduced in detail before friendly forces can then just jet away."

His yellow-brown eyes boring into her royal purple eyes.

"But the Fubuki is no more difficult to control than any other Nippon Teikoku TSF," the heiress of the Takamura Fudai Clan responds.

"I can believe that actually," Yuuya responds, his tone though making Takamura narrow her eyes slightly.

"Why is that?" she asks with that soft tone of hers. "Why do you seem to find problem with that fact?"

Yuuya's eyes close as he remembers. How can one forget their first combat sortie? He had been dropped a prototype weapon to turn the tide back around. Then afterwards, held a cute school girl's hand as she screamed in pain while pieces of her TSF were cut off her body, along with the fused flesh.

"The screams, blood," Yuuya says softly, "That's why I can believe it so."

"Is that why you are a test pilot?" Lieutenant Takamura inquires, before a thought hits her, "Or is it a personal dislike for Japanese machines?"

Yuuya doesn't respond.

"Or is it a decision to allow you to avoid full commitment in the realities of war," her tone and eyes do not change, but Yuuya's head shoots up in startled shock and then quickly turns to anger.

"Even amongst the harshness of the battlefield," the Takamura-hime is no longer there, she's instead almost three years into the past, "The Nippon Teikoku Heishisuwa are always in complete control of their TSFs," Sumiko on her left, Aki to her left. Kazusa blocking and countering with gunfire," Izumi slamming into a Grappler, sword driving deep, "Even students who have not been fully trained."

"In other words," now Cadet Takamura is back as Lieutenant Takamura, "Even an Teikoku Shikan kōho-sei surpasses you in skill."

Startled by her words, Yuuya could only manage, "What?"

With her eyes closed, "I'll make this clear…" her eyes suddenly fly open and her head jolts forward as she declares to the American Surfer, "You lack talent."

With a hand on her hip after she says that, Yuuya can only stand there, unable to grasp what she means. He has no talent? If his record wasn't so redacted, she'd never say that. In fact, he doubts she remembers him.

Nevertheless, he knows he has been struggling for a while now. Relying increasingly on the simplicity of American designs. Shikoku was a wake up call to him. That something…

That's right.

Reaching up into his fortified suit he pulls out from within his armor a small, badly damaged locket.

"If I'm so untalented," Yuuya begins, "Then speak to me again after you managed to get this open."

And with that said, he chucks the locket at the Nipponese woman.

"If you can get it open that is."

Then he walks away. Ignoring Tarisa and Valerio as the latter restrains the former.

 **XxXxX**

Walking around some of the lesser used warehouse area, Yuuya is thinking over the exercise earlier. Thinking about how he screwed up. He had forgotten several simple facts and simply charged straight on in. He worries that he is losing his edge. That he's begun to burn out.

Really… All Yuuya ever did was just rely on the strength and power of his machines. Followed tactics and orders. Doctrines are so easy in theory, but the tactics and strategy that makes them a reality is what a soldier needs to learn.

Yuuya had always been praised for his skills. Yet when the chips were down… He struggled. He didn't know why.

' _I'll admit that the TST was working perfectly,'_ Yuuya thinks to himself as he walks along.

Thinking back, he can see the Japanese officer standing there again.

" _You have no talent."_

What made it sharp and biting, was the fact that she didn't actually raise her voice. It took on a sharper contrast, but that was it. He knew he was in for it, but that was especially biting.

' _But I refuse to admit she's right.'_

As a cold wind suddenly blows and Yuuya flinches at its touch, he remembers the snow suddenly. He remembers the cold march to reclaim a dying world. When in that hell, for just that one moment, when all hope seemed lost…

"Are you cold?" an innocent child's voice asks.

Yuuya is stunned by what he sees. A young girl, perhaps no older than perhaps 12 years, if that. She has long silver hair that is a straight-cut fringe with side-tails, violet irises in gentle and innocent eyes set into a heart shaped face. A pale complexion with rosy red cheeks and slim build rounded out what looks like a little angel standing before him.

"Are you okay?"

One in a UN uniform devoid of most identifying markings.

But Yuuya know what she is. Best to not make waves.

With a confident look on his face, "Yeah, I'm not that cold," Yuuya plays off the weather, but the memories are still there and fresh even now.

The girl makes a disagreeing sound, "No, that you got scolded and are thinking about memories that hurt you."

Yuuya is taken back by her words. Seeing Lieutenant Takamura repeating what she said. Then the memories of that miserable snowy terrain.

Not so confident now, "I didn't get scolded," he says, as memories play through his mind.

Suddenly the girl is happy and moving forward, "I know! I'll introduce you to Misha!"

Confused as the girl hangs off his arm and what he feels his arm pulled between tells him that she's definitely not that young, but he fights that off as he is not like that bastard Forrest.

Besides…

"Misha?" who's that? A friend?

"That's right!" her voice is so soft and gentle, pure innocence. Much like a child as she describes, "Cryska and Misha. We're always together."

He didn't really know a whole lot. How they were raised. So this might be her family.

"Are they your family?"

She looks down, thinking for a moment and makes an admittedly cute sound before she brightens up and looks up to him, "Yup! My family!"

"I'm sure if you meet Misha, you'll feel a lot better!"

Suddenly she displays strength her build and frame hides well as she pulls him along.

"Let's go Yuuya!"

He tries to protest, "Hey, wait!" and finds she's got a grip like steel.

' _Just what are they feeding them?'_

Moving out from behind a pair of crates, a lone man of hispanic descent only sighs and shakes his head.

"Caramba cara," he then looks to where the two disappeared too, "I better get back and inform Bookie and Pitch," with another sigh, "O homem, o que é um arrasto."

He then slips back out of sight and disappears back to Fort Yukon.

 **XxXxX**

In their shower, Tarisa and Stella discuss about Yuuya's performance and the ass chewing he got in the end.

"What happened to him anyways?" Tarisa is curious as Yuuya had so thoroughly outmaneuvered her in their practice bout and everyday since then.

Yet today, he had such huge problems with that Japanese TSF.

"Japanese TSFs don't handle like other nations," Stella reasons fairly accurately, but can also guess, since the MTF is America's elite melee specialists, that Yuuya also didn't fully understand, take into account, or simply didn't adapt to the machine. "We'll have to help him out until he gets used to it."

Which judging by his sudden uptake in proficiency, might not be long.

While she had heard that the Mobile Tactical Forces were America's best, seeing it was a whole other thing. An old girlfriend of her's from their middle school days, had gone into intelligence and when Stella called her up for information, her old lover had known who Yuuya Louise Bridges was right off the bat.

Turning to her taller, Swedish friend as she shampoos her hair with one eye closed and a smile on her face, "Welp," Tarisa began with a happy and bright look on her face, "Let's go drag him out for a drink and give him a hard time about it."

Chuckling to herelf, Stella moves some stray blond locks out of her face and back over her right ear, "That's nice of you," she tells her friend, "You want to make him feel better."

Tarisa's face instantly flushes a bright red as she hops up on the divider between their shower stalls, "Are you stupid?" she's already denying that fast, "Kunai! I just want to make fun of him!"

' _Sure you do,'_ Stella mentally states as she reaches up and turns off her shower. ' _Since he showed you up and proven his mental, like me, you truly care for him.'_

Suddenly, a male voice cuts in and it isn't Vincent Cosma Lowell, still fresh from Groom AB, that startles both women and makes Tarisa's mouth drop and hang open in surprise.

"Penso che sia buona norma," Valerio adds in as he showers in the stall next to Stella, "It'd take his mind off things," and with a concerned hmm sound, "Especially given that locket has to belong to someone who may have been close to our princess at one point."

Then turning, he notices Stella with a hand over her mouth and a slight blush and Tarisa with a roaring fire of red on her cheeks and a look of anger building.

With sounds that have no description available for them, the volatile Chobi explodes.

"Yahām̐ timī kē garirahēkō!?" she drops down from the divider and opens the stall door and charges to the one being used by VG.

 **XxXxX**

Having heard Tarisa screaming, two maintenance privates walking the hallways and doing checks, decide to immediately change their area of inspection.

Hearing a faint, "Oh, don't mind me," they leave the area before the women's showers' door opens and how flies a naked Macaroni who makes a small noise of discomfort from both the cold and scraping his bare rear on the metal floor.

His white towel follows a moment later and lands on his body.

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya sighs as he let the Echo guide him through a labyrinth of corridors and piping. The smell, condition, and other things he doesn't want to know about tells him just as much as the Cyrillic signs that he's in Red Territory. Despite having a large chunk of Alaska rented out to them, the Soviets still have to abide by American EPA laws and from the looks, sounds, and smell of it…

There will be some discussions at the next meeting concerning their lease.

' _If this is a Worker's Paradise, thank you mother that I was born in decanate Capitalist country,'_ Yuuya thinks and now knows why the Soviets are so eager to delay American EPA officials.

At one point, he had found his young guide with her pants down and using one of the cesspools.

Like he didn't need anymore trouble. When she asked him what was bothering him, he simply said he was raised not to watch a lady doing her business. He managed to put together a good reason when she asked the inevitable 'Why?' She even stated before he responded that it was not unusual for her to be observed in such a manner and that they often carted much of what she released away.

They sometimes even poked and prodded her with their fingers, hands, and even devices that vibrated and others that electrically shocked her.

Yuuya wonders if he had ever felt so strongly about killing some folks as he did at that moment.

And as she explained to him, that was one of the cesspools for human waste from one of the higher ranking living areas.

She also explains that it works the best out of the whole base.

Yeah. That lease will be on the next dozen agendas if the Soviets don't get their act together. Might plague them even longer.

' _I say the USA can be the way it is, if that means everyone has working plumbing and where little girls are, from the sounds of it, molested for the sake of science that makes Frankenstein's monster look like he had just conducted CPR on a asthmatic.'_

Yuuya wondered if the Agent couldn't cause some problems for the Soviets if Yuuya's next report includes that information.

' _Knowing that guy?'_ Yuuya continues to follow the girl, ' _He'd probably send a SAD Team just to make a statement.'_

The Agent did use Yuuya to bring a serial rapist to a spot where the Agent proceeded to quote/unquote 'interrogate' the man who had been spying for a faction within the Soviets.

The less said of what the Agent had done, the better Yuuya was told he would sleep.

After a while, it became clear to Yuuya that this girl didn't know where Misha was. As such, he followed her quietly as she began looking for him. Yuuya would admit to his curiosity as to who Misha is.

"Um…" she began, "Misha might be in here."

The pair had eventually come to a pair of closed pneumatic doors. Here the Echo Gamma stopped to check the doors. She punched in the code with practiced experience.

"It opened!"

Yuuya only smiles as he works on what he's going to say. Honestly. Someone is getting the first plane flight to the Siberia front in the morning.

Yuuya's smile, though, vanished as they entered a dark, unlit room.

"What is this place?" he wonders aloud as he follows the excited girl.

"There he is! Misha!" the girl exclaims as she runs over to a barely visible cot

There is another cot across from it with metal stairs to the outside of both cots. Machinery appear to be behind them as well. A glance to his sides indicate more equipment, work stations, and… Well… That's going to be a long report.

But seeing the girl land on the cot to the right and then picking something up before presenting it to Yuuya to see.

"See?" she holds out the stuffed, brown and yellow teddy bear.

With a quiet chuckle, Yuuya smiles, "I see. So that's Misha, eh?"

Holding her teddy bear, "Come on, Misha. Say hello to Yuuya."

Walking up to the cot and kneeling down, "Hi there Misha," Yuuya starts, before he makes a small sound of confusion.

' _Wait a cotton picking minute? Didn't she just say Yuuya?'_ then realization, ' _She's been calling me by name since we first met.'_

And he knows he hadn't had the chance to introduce himself yet.

Just then, the lights come on and Yuuya can hear a short chambered pistol being cocked. His best guess, if he's right, is a 9x18mm Makarov pistol. Which wouldn't be too far off, as the Soviets made so many of the things since 1951.

"Don't move!" a female voice, roughly about his age, orders.

With a sigh and his hands up as he gets up slowly, turning slowly as he does so, "Wait."

"Move and I'll shoot," the woman orders and Yuuya can now see it's an Echo Whiskey.

"I'm unarmed as per UN Regulations," Yuuya states, which given that they are in Alaska of all places, seems rather a stupid idea, but then again, you got so many countries in one place and pilots with national, ethnic, religious, political, and even tribal differences, that it kind of starts sounding sane thereafter.

The Esper in front of him, who he notes has to be one of the most beautiful women he's ever meant, lowers her pistol in some surprise.

"You're…" her eyes show her shock and Yuuya can see something else briefly pass through them, "Yuuya Bridges?"

Then the pistol is back up and the woman looks ready to fire.

"Nyet! Cryska!"

"What the?!"

Yuuya finds himself being pushed slightly back as the young girl practically throws herself in front of him with her arms held out wide.

But 'Cryska' still brings the pistol up and aims directly for Yuuya and somehow, he doesn't think she would miss.

 **XxXxX**

 _Playing with his toy plane and making noises with it, Little Yu-chan has been enjoying himself with his toys. Though they lay scattered across the floor of the living room and his mother will likely make him put them away later, but Yu-chan didn't care. He has his toys, he has his mother, life is good. Why should he worry about grown-up things?_

" _I told you not to trust those Japs!" an angry voice shouts from the kitchen area._

 _Another voice argues back, pleading with the first voice, "You're wrong father!"_

 _Now scared and worry, "It's not his fault!" Yu-chan quietly goes over and stands near the edge of the doorway, clutching his toy plane to his chest, "And I don't regret anything!"_

 _There they are, again, his mother and grandfather, arguing._

" _How am I wrong?" the old man's voice is lower, but the heat in his tone, the raw anger, "The Japs are sly and cowardly!" Drawing himself up to his full height, arms crossing over his chest, "He used you!" the man states with venom, "And threw you to the side when you got in the way!"_

" _That's not true," Mira Elizabeth Bridges defends, only it's not strong and quite weak, "And you don't know the good parts of the Japanese!" she is trying to defend something, Yu-chan isn't quite sure what, but it sounds like a who and them, "They're humble and polite. And diligent-"_

 _Lowering his crossed arms to his sides, "Wake up already!"_

 _The shouting progressed from there and Yuuya, frighten, ran away to hide._

 **XxXxX**

 _Yuuya is bouncing the soccer ball on his thigh, just behind his knee. All alone, as always. Despite his skill, few want him on their team and when he does get on a team, he's only a bench warmer. As such, all he can do is practice his skills._

" _He's half-Japanese, right?" he hears Duke Davis Logan speaking to some of his friends._

" _My grandpappy," James Spencer Bridges, one of Yuuya's so-called cousins, began, "said that the Japanese are cowards who can't do anything but sneak attacks."_

 _Yuuya accidentally misjudges the ball's descent and it ends up bouncing and rolling to the feet of the three boys._

" _Let's go play somewhere else," Jerry Arnold Reese says, though he has nothing against Yuuya, he knows the dangers of associating with him._

" _Yeah," Duke agrees as the three start walking away, leaving a lonely and dispirited Yuuya in their wake._

 **XxXxX**

" _We need another player and you're all alone," the black boy tells Yuuya. "Therefore, a deal. You play with us this one B-Ball and we'll play a game of soccer with you, deal?"_

" _Ah…" Yuuya is unsure what to say._

" _Come on Bridges!" one of the two white boys on the team smiles, "We need just one more person and you're available!"_

" _Come on camarada!" the hispanic looking boy calls out, "Just a one game! How hard is that?"_

" _Um… Okay?" Yuuya says tentatively._

" _Great!" the black boy before him smiles, "Bookie! Get the bets going! Pitch, do your thing!"_

 _Before Yuuya can suddenly back out, he's grabbed and gets pulled along by the black boy._

" _Call me Taps and I'll call you Lou!" the boy smiles, "Bookie says you're great with your legs and have great concentration! Let's see how you do in a team game!"_

" _Welcome to the team Lou!" the other white boy smiles warmly, "Call me Vinnie and this is Sledgehammer, Bookie, Pitch, Champ, Sparky, Shocker, and Sombra which means Shadow in Portuguese."_

" _Um… Hi," Yuuya began tentatively again, but the boys in front of him only chuckled and greeted him as Lou and told him to watch and when it came time, to go on to victory!_

 **XxXxX**

" _Ma I'm home and I have some company!" Yuuya calls out as he and the Misfits of Oaks Sterling Public School enter the Bridges residence._

" _You have company Yuuya?" Mira came around the corner, fearful her son got into another fight, but upon seeing a bunch of boys his own age with him, all of them covered in mud, though they did wipe their feet before entering, she stops and stares._

" _Ma?" Yuuya tilts his head, looking a little confused. "Ma?" he repeats._

 _Shaking herself, "Yuuya," she begins, "Who are the boys?"_

 _Sharing a look with the other boys, they all shrug also confused. Yuuya then turns to his mother and utters words she never thought she'll hear for a long time._

" _They're my friends ma."_

 _And Mira Bridges collapses to her knees, sending all of the boys running to her as she begins crying and thanking each boy for becoming Yuuya's friends._

 **XxXxX**

" _Hang on Yuuya, hang on," tears are falling onto his face._

 _The lights overhead pass by quickly. Faces he didn't know shouting to one another. Only one was familiar, clutching his hand as tears fell from his face._

" _Hang on, the docs will fix you right as rain during the growing season!" George Braxton Hood Bridges holds Yuuya's smaller hand in his calloused larger hands before he is forcibly separated from the boy's side by a half dozen burly orderlies and State Troopers._

 _Yuuya's last sight of his grandfather was the man reaching out for him, crying and shouting over and over, 'No more!' and 'Not again!' before the doors swung shut behind the gurney._

" _Let's move it people!" the doctor is Jonas Calvin Jones, Sledgehammer's father, "Get me double the normal liter of whole blood and get us several more bottles put on stand by. Check the reserves as well and the dates and conditions! I don't expect this one to be easy and it will be a long, hard fought battle."_

 _The surgical staff responds with an affirmative and then a funny small mask is over Yuuya's mouth and nose._

" _Come Yuuya," Dr. Jones tells the boy, "Just a little more fighting and we'll have you back with the boys before ya know it."_

 _Before Yuuya can nod, the world begins a slow shift. Moving counterclockwise, it begins to slowly spin. Everything begins to blend together. Then… a gentle darkness creeps in. The colors and lights retaining their hue, but hard to distinguish one another until they all are overcomed by the gentle darkness._

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya comes to with a groan.

Gently rolling to his side and swinging his feet over the edge of the prison cot, he groans again as he eases himself into a sitting position.

He hurts. All over. He's going to have bumps and bruises for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks.

"Damn, they don't know how to hit with a damn," Yuuya always heard that the Soviets were actually pretty weak against someone who can fight back. He just didn't realize how much so. At least these Russian Soviets.

"Did they have to hit me so many times?"

Thinking back on it… Maybe fighting back when they started striking him when they were forcing him down was not the best idea.

Of course, throwing a couple about that facility room didn't help him much.

He had started off fighting female guards. Naturally he had resisted. They didn't need to be so rough. When one hit him, he snagged her club away and knocked her feet out from under her.

When it became apparent that they lacked the physical mass and strength to bring him down, they had summoned male guards.

They had a hard time and one of them tried tazing Yuuya only to shock him mildly because one of the prongs had gotten snagged on his belt.

Even they were confused when a different group of guards suddenly came in. They weren't the Alpha type Spetsnaz he was struggling with and trying to get them to lay off him. These guys were different, clearly so, despite wearing the same uniforms.

That was when Yuuya had really fought. Tossing two across the room, smashing a third's face into a nearby computer monitor. He slammed a fourth into one of his companions. A sixth had found himself head first into a nearby trash bin. Two more had their skulls collided, while doing little actual damage, it left them disoriented.

The fight lasted only a few more seconds, before gunfire crashed into the ceiling and several Alpha Guards in full riot gear and with AN-94u Assault Rifles leveled made it clear to end the fight.

Yuuya surrendered peacefully after that.

But he still got a bit of beating, though the Soviet officer in a UN uniform put an end to it rather quickly.

After that, Yuuya was brought to the cellblock and left in his current cell.

"And to top it off, a trip down memory lane," Yuuya groans again and wonders how long he'll be doing that. "Could have been worse dreams, I guess," Yuuya mutters to himself as thought crosses his mind, "And memories too."

Then he remembers Inia's distraught face.

"At least Inia was being honest," he chuckles to himself before turning and dropping back down into the cot. "She just earnestly wanted to make my melancholy go away."

 **XxXxX**

Hanging up her phone, just as a knock came to her door, Yui didn't want any visitors.

But when the visitor stuck her head in and asked for some time, how could Yui say no to her cousin Kyoko?

She even got up and helped the woman to a comfortable seat.

After getting some calming tea, she could use some in her system right now, Yui went to turn on the lights.

"It's okay Yui-chan, you can leave the lights off," Kyoko's smile is, as ever, graceful and warm.

"Hai Kyoko-itoko," Yui returns to her seat and sit down at her computer.

There, seemingly glaring at her, is the data and blueprints she has for the EML-99X. With Kyoko in the room, she can't just close them down without her noticing and she needs to work on them.

'As well as getting that baka out of a Soviet cell,' Yui mentally growls at that arrogant Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges.

"Thinking of Yu-chan aren't you?" Kyoko's blue eyes shine with a bit of mirth, as she can see Yui's worry over Yuuya. Then, of course, the confusion.

"Yu-chan?" the dark haired 17 year old blinks before she connects the dots and nearly chokes as she struggles to hold back a laugh.

Smiling, "I know," Kyoko remembers hearing that personally and directly from Mira Bridges, "His mother told me once, when I visited her to tell her how I owe my life to her son."

Getting her brief mirth under control, Yui looks at her cousin, "How did you know he's in trouble?"

It is a question that needs asking. She only found out a few moments ago and made some arrangements that she could. Yui didn't like it, but she knew it had to be done.

Smiling one of those smiles that tells Yui not to ask too much, at least not yet, Kyoko only responds, "One of our benefactors is a well connected CIA man known simply as the Agent."

 **XxXxX**

"We have our orders and they will be carried out immediately," the Guardman informs the interrogator.

"I've been ordered to interrogate the Jap and that's my plans!" the KGB interrogator states angrily. "He was in our top secret facility! We need to know what that pitifully small country is planning and how they managed to sneak him in there!"

Shaking his head, the Guardman looks the KGB interrogator straight in the eyes, "Our orders come from the Party, as they all do," he informs the man who cringes back. "Unless you wish to have a transfer to the frontlines, I suggest you return to your normal duties immediately."

There's nothing the man can do. The Guard is not something you trifle with. Unlike all the other units of the Spetsnaz, The Guard is not answerable to the KGB. In fact, only the top leaders of the Politburo can actually issue orders to them and they answer only the Party Guard Command.

To continue to argue… Is to invite death.

"Ghk…! Grrr," the KGB man steps back and opens the path for the three Guardman.

"Move," the one holding Yuuya jabs his Vityaz-SN into the American Surfer's ribs.

"Hey!" Yuuya protests, but his jabbed again and forced to start walking. "Damn Communist!"

The trailing Guardman walks backwards, ready for any trouble. How they do that? Most soldiers are eager not to inquire.

The frontlines can be especially dangerous this time of year.

 **XxXxX**

"The... Agent?" Yui cocks her head to the side in confusion. Strange cover name if she had ever heard one.

Kyoko nods before bring her tea up to take a sip, "The Agent is an old acquaintance of Yuuya and Vincent." The woman looks down at her tea before she begins to gently rotate the cup, causing small swells in her tea, "No one, not even his closest allies can seem to recall his face or have ever seen his face. The closest, is a recollection of silver. But that's it."

Yui frowns before speaking, not liking what she is hearing.

"Can we trust him?"

Kyoko doesn't hesitate.

"Yes. But he does admit to being human and thus infallible. He's as worried as the next person about his operations. He told me that right now, his greatest concern for getting Yuuya out, is something as stupid as giving his team an identification card that is two years into being expired and that they would need to switch-"

 **XxXxX**

"Oh screw it," the leader says, "Plan B!"

Forty minutes later, the Soviet side of Yukon Base is alive with fires, explosions, and the occasional burst of gunfire.

Soviet soldiers and Spetsnaz can be seen running all over the place. The commanders are trying to get the situation under control. An explosion rips apart the corner section of the hangar for the Ready Alert TSFs. Firefighting teams are directed there immediately, because the hangar doors are now stuck in a partial open position, but it isn't enough to allow the TSFs inside to launch.

Three unmasked Guardman, revealing one white European, one black African, and one tanned Indígena, making a fast sprint with one Japanese-American and one Russian woman they had ended up with earlier after knocking out her Guardman guards and escaping with their gear and weapons.

"Bookie!" the indígena shouts, "I thought you could talk your way out of any problem!"

"Normally I can!" Bookie shouts back as no one breaks their stride, "Until someone screws up and gives me a card that screams infiltrator!"

"You said you know how they tick!" the indignant Brazilian-American shouts, "You know what to say and how to say it! It wouldn't be any trouble you said. You know how their system works you said!"

"I always have the rights words for the right occasion!" Bookie snaps back as they jump over a small guardrail, the Soviet soldiers caught by surprise, when they are kicked over and knocked down by the group of five, "But I didn't bring the right words for when a stupid card comes back two years out of date!"

The African-American speaks up in defense of Bookie, "You have to admit Sombra, that one would be hard to explain with a half dozen Guardman in the same area!"

"Droga!" Sombra shouts in anger.

"Pitch!" Bookie yells.

"Yeah man?"

"How's our new friend?"

"Lou's got her Bookie," Pitch could see the woman struggling to be put down before she ends up screaming as the four Americans slide down a concrete embankment, right up to several loaded RHIBs with Raiders standing watch.

"I was expecting the Navy," Bookie jokes as he bumps forearms with the team leader.

"This far inland?" the Raider laughs, "You'll be better off being rescued by the Chair Force!"

"No thank you!" Pitch throws in as Yuuya lets the woman down onto her feet and when she sees the loaded boats, she ignores her Yuuya completely to meet with her people. Her friends. Her family.

"Why do I get the feeling we were the decoy?" Sombra sighs as he shakes his head in annoyance.

"Because it's the Agent," Lou supplies as he too sighs.

"All aboard!" the Raider leader shouts and the four climb aboard the RHIBs with the Raiders and depart before the first patrol can reach the riverside.

 **XxXxX**

On the roof of their hangar, Ibrahim and Frank share a look.

"That guy knows how to really light up the night," the Turk states and Frank sighs as this will make the Soviets more than a bit trifling for the next few weeks.

Still… At least they can see where the Guardman escorting young Yuuya are turning him over to the members of Argos Flight before turning around and heading back to the Soviet side.

 **XxXxX**

Tarisa is laughing heartily as the UN jeep heads back to the UN side proper. The gunfire from the Soviet base had finally subsided and despite being on fire in many places, the explosions had stopped too.

"The 'Why? Why?' look you had on your face when they let you go!" Tarisa is already holding onto a sulking Yuuya, her heavily browned cheeks afire with red. She's being far more energetic than usual and even has pulled Yuuya's head into her chest at one point, much to his shock and surprise, before she released him, "You looked like a pigeon hit with a cannon!"

Stella turns her head from to glance back from her place in the front passenger seat, "The phrase is 'A pigeon hit by a peashooter,'" she corrects Tarisa

Releasing Yuuya again, Tarisa is still standing in the moving jeep and pointing forward, "That's the one!"

Yuuya growls, "Shut up, Chobi," as he continues to sulk.

"Huh?" Tarisa looks down at Yuuya before suddenly hugging him again and opening her mouth and giving one hell of a smell of strong alcohol on breath, "Who are you calling Chobi?"

Trying to hold his breath, "And you smell like alcohol."

Speaking up from his place in the driver's seat and driving the jeep, "Well, I'm glad you made it out okay, especially given the excitement tonight," Valerio can see the Soviet side is finally starting to get back into order as the red-orange glow of out of control fires begins to diminish.

Leaning forward and somewhat upset at having to be rescued by his team from such a predicament, "I never asked for-"

But Stella interrupts him, "Oh right," she starts out, "It was Lieutenant Takamura that told us you were locked up."

Surprise appears on Yuuya's face, "She did?"

Valerio looks to Yuuya, "She pulled some strings with the UN to get you out."

Yuuya still can't let go of what she said earlier, that first day, "It was probably only because I'd slow down the plan schedule otherwise, right?"

Turning around in her seat to face the two in the back, Stella has a bright, happy smile as she tells, "But it was Tarisa who went nuts at the Polestar saying she'd go rescue you."

Choking briefly on some of her beer, Tarisa manages to get it down and come snapping right back, though at a slightly high pitch, "I-I told you I only wanted to laugh at him when we went drinking!"

Towards the end of her shout, she had put an arm around Yuuya's neck and pulled him next to her.

Nevertheless, Yuuya let out a pleased sound and began to smile a little. Then he put on a neutral face.

"I'll won't thank that Japanese Doll," the others are a bit surprised and lose some of their mirth, but Yuuya continues on, "But, well…" he has to admit here and now, "I know I caused trouble for you guys this afternoon and tonight."

The two women stare at Yuuya while Valerio keeps them safely on the road. Yuuya scratches his cheek in embarrassment during the ensuing silence. Cracking open one eye, before both open, and taking a look at his flight, he waits.

Then all three break out laughing. Their mirth returning. Tarisa even puts a hand to her ear and leans in closer to Yuuya.

"Huh?" Tarisa can't pass this opportunity up, "What was that?" making some noises, like a malfunctioning radio that is being tuned back in, "I couldn't _hear~_ you! Say it louder!"

"Tch!" getting a little annoyed with his pilots, "Shut up Chobi!"

"He's blushing!"

"I'm not blushing!"

The jeep is full of laughter and good joy as the four head back to the UN complexes. The Soviet base looking less threatening in the background. What with its gaping holes and damaged sections. This little adventure ends for the night.

 **XxXxX**

Later that night, Yuuya stands before the TSF he is to pilot soon.

Completed and stored in its gantry, the machine looks like it is asleep. Yet Yuuya can feel the machine quietly eyeing him as he looks at it. A feeling passing between the two as they gauge one another.

Vincent's words from earlier pass through his mind.

" _If you want to master a Japanese TSF, knowing the Japanese mind isn't a bad place to start."_

Looking down, "You're asking me, of all people, to understand the Japanese mind?"

Walking up to Yuuya, Lieutenant Takamura speaks up, "Looks like you made it back okay."

"I won't thank you," Lieutenant Bridges states without turning back to look at her. "I was able to get out thanks to the efforts American special forces and plans of the Agent."

"Oh? So you do know him personally?" Lieutenant Takamura inquires.

"As personally as I know the leader of the USSR," Lieutenant Bridges states, "Which isn't uncommon."

"I see," the Nipponese officer states.

Lieutenant Bridges quietly observes the mount he is to take out tomorrow before he speaks again, "I hate Japan," his words surprise Lieutenant Takamura, "I hated it growing up and I still hate it."

The woman is silent.

"I'm an American, but it seems that in some countries I'm no different from you and I hate that," the American states to the surprised woman behind him.

Figuring the pendant, she found half burned Kanji on its back, Lieutenant Takamura waits for what else Yuuya is about to say.

"But I hate abandoning those who cannot fight to a fate beyond their control," Lieutenant Bridges states strongly, "I hate losing good men and women. I hate failing."

"Oh?" Lieutenant Takamura's eyes glint hard, "Then what was that today?"

"Me screwing up," Lieutenant Bridges states evenly, "And thus failing at all objectives, no matter how much control I got later, I did not have full control over the Type-97 Fubuki."

"So you admit to failure?" Lieutenant Takamura looks at the American's back, "You admit to playing a game today?"

Not even glancing back at the Nipponese, "Game?"

"What you did out there," Lieutenant Takamura reminds him, "The others had to protect and guide you. Rescue you quite a few times. All because you treat it like a game."

Silence reigns. The hangar is still. The only sounds, are the two breathing.

Then…

"It's never a game," Lieutenant Bridges states with conviction. "Even for test pilots."

Lieutenant Takamura blinks at hearing that. But a slow anger begins to burn. Her eyes narrow some as she begins to glare at the American's back.

"You know how many TSF pilots lost their lives, testing our TSFs?" she is suddenly asked and she taken aback by Lieutenant Bridges' words, "Over 350 American personnel, including 79 test pilots and now up to 17 combat pilots, have lost their lives in pursuit of the TSF that would win the war and save humanity and Earth."

Lieutenant Takamura just stands there, waiting. A neutral look on her face.

"I put number Seventeen, Richard 'Rick' Sven, callsign Ghost-1, into his grave with an arrogance born of losing my connection to the reality of the dangers of Test Piloting," Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges states to Lieutenant Yui Takamura.

The Nipponese woman has nothing to say about that.

"After so many combat hours," Lieutenant Bridges closes his eyes, no matter what the Agent says, it was still _his_ reckless actions, "I came to believe that flying safe and sound so far away from the frontlines and even in front of the frontlines, behind enemy lines, that it would be a game."

"But it isn't," Lieutenant Takamura steps forward, closing the gap until she is beside Lieutenant Bridges.

"It never was and never will be," Lieutenant Bridges states as he reopens his eyes, "What happened today was me not paying attention to what machine I was in. Not remembering that the Japanese machines are slower than American and that they are more sensitive than the norm for reasons of the Japanese."

"You've forgotten more," Lieutenant Takamura states with a finality, "You forgot that the BETA are beyond humanity's ability to predict," she turns to fully face him, "You forgot they do not fear death at all. You forgot they are tenacious and come in near-infinite numbers."

Lieutenant Bridges says nothing, but turns to face Lieutenant Takamura.

"In a game, you can blame your machine," she states to him, eyes hard, "As you said, the ones that came before us, came before us trying to master machines that are worse than what we have now and it is thanks to them that we can go play training exercises and hold war games!"

Lieutenant Bridges looks away briefly. He deserves this much flak. He totally screwed up. To him, it had become a game. Nice and safe. Away from all dangers.

Looking back the Nipponese woman, "But Japan didn't prepare, did it?"

The woman closes her eyes. It is the truth.

"You say that now, after playing your games in machines more than ten years out of date," Lieutenant Bridges states, "Instead, we had to drop in from the sky to save your people, because your leadership decided to play games itself when it should have been trying to stop the BETA from ever arriving in Japan in the first place. You played games until I lost my friends in that drop to save your nation and take back what was taken," Lieutenant Bridges closes his eyes and inhales deeply, before releasing, "I'm still losing friends on the frontline."

Silence. Again. The hangar is still.

"But I didn't have the combat experience I do now," Lieutenant Takamura responds opening her eyes, "I didn't know the battlefield as I played games," she looks at Lieutenant Bridges as he opens his eyes to look at her, "You started playing games the moment you returned from the frontlines."

A third time. A silence that would last the night as Yuuya Louise Bridges, UN Forces Second Lieutenant turns to look back up at his mount for the morrow.

There's nothing more he can say to counter. They both know it. There's nothing more to say tonight.

 **XxXxX**

Despite the damages and wreckage, some things went untouched. Therefore, some things never change.

Inia and Cryska enjoy a bath together. The young girl wondering if Yuuya is okay?

"You don't need to worry about him, Inia," Cryska softly speaks to her partner and sister, "But more importantly, don't ever approach a man like that again, okay?"

Seeing the younger girl tilt her head and feel her humming briefly, Cryska can only remind her and herself, "The two of us are truly the only family we have."

Suddenly, Inia gets up and counters Cryska as she leans down and wraps her arms around the older Esper's neck.

"No, there are three of us!"

Holding onto Cryska, Inia smiles as she continues.

"Misha is here, too!"

Unable to keep the warmth out of her voice, Cryska can only smile and agree, "True enough."

Giggling, Inia starts kicking her legs, splaying and spilling water all over the place.

'It's so warm!"

But then, lowering her face to be level with Cryska's chest and leaning in to hear her heartbeat, Inia thinks back to her meeting with Yuuya and his colors and feel at that moment.

' _But… He looked really cold…'_

 **XxXxX**

Lieutenant Bridges and Lieutenant Takamura stand there, one gazing up at his new TSF and the other eyeing the man that is to pilot it.

Tomorrow will mean much.

As will the following days.

Just as night turns into day.

A new day where the XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase One is ground guided out onto the flightline. A conveyance vehicle arrives with weapons to be loaded. Shortly thereafter, ammunition vehicles arrive. The TSF is then loaded up with both weapons and ammunition.

A fuel truck then arrives. Stopping, the vehicle crew begins the process of filling up and topping off the the TSF's fuel. Once that is done, the vehicle carefully leaves the area.

The XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase One begins to shine in the growing sunlight. Its thrusters and jump jets begin to spool up. Flaps and controls shift and adjust in test for the soon to be maiden flight.

The blue sensor vision slit and cameras suddenly flash a bright teal blue as more power is fed into them.

With a slight adjustment of the head…

The new TSF prototype is ready for launch.

XxXxX

"Mission is a success," the Agent reports to his superiors at a meeting, "The distraction caused by exfiltrating Captain Yuuya Bridges of the Mobile Tactical Forces, caused the Soviets to panicky chase after the extract team."

"Their advances into their Esper technology?" one superior inquires.

"Currently slowed down, but we can still put it out of commission eventually and quite soon," the Agent shrugs, "If we tried too hard, they might have withdrawn their Esper from Alternative IV and we have reports there has actually been some good progress on that front. Slow going, but there."

"Their Esper specific TSFs?" another superior asks.

"Completely reduced to what they have on hand," the Agent brings up the data on the Su-47pzX1 as well as images, "They have some prototype equipment still left and available, it was simply too much to hope for that they would be fully careless, but it was not meant to be."

"It always is," one woman states with a sigh.

"Their G-Bomb research?" another woman is clearly worried and for good reason.

"We have all the data they have and the location of their RnD facilities, complexes, and grounds and the best news," here the man smiles, "They foolishly put all their eggs into a single basket here. One good strike and we have them."

Everyone nods, that is good news.

"The RLF?" the Chief of Intelligence inquires to the Agent.

"Delayed," with a shake of a head, the Agent growls a bit, "But we believe they can move in fresh resources, but we can also infiltrate those resources and essentially hijack it at the predicted split."

"Good," the man states.

"And the Russians your men rescued?" the Director of the CIA inquires from his seat.

The Agent nods, "We can have an Anti-Communist Movement up and running in three to four years, give or take developing factors. But a new dawn, free of the USSR is in the immediate future and barring something unforeseen, we will be able to see it and enjoy it with a party in headquarters."

Smiles all around the tables.

Just because there was a war on, didn't mean people didn't have their own agendas.

Even if the Agent disagreed.

But sometimes, you need to plan for the post war before you even reach the end of the war.

When the meeting adjourns, every department head involved is happy. The Communists won't know what hit them. Most importantly, it looks like the USA is safer now.

But who was it that gave the briefing again? Ah… One of their men who specializes in being another face in the crowd.

How does he do it?

 **XxXxX**

' _ **Vivere fino alla fine'**_ **\- translates as 'Live to the End'**

" _ **Kē!?"**_ **\- translates as 'What!?'**

' **Ma tī bālikā jasakō mālika dēkhā'unē chaum̐!' - translates as 'I'll show those girls whose boss!'**

' **Jē sukai hōs' - translates as 'Whatever'**

' **Facciamo così, allora.' - translates as 'Let's do this, then.'**

' **Hām̐!' - translates as 'Yeah!'**

' **Yavlyayetsya li on, chto zelenyy?' - translates as 'Is he that green?'**

' **Top Gun, tapā'īṁ Fubuki niyantraṇa pāyō!' - Translates as 'Top Gun, you got control over the Fubuki!'**

" **Caramba cara." - Damn man, used in context of something being an enduring hassle.**

" **O homem, o que é um arrasto." - Oh man, what a drag.**

" **Kunai!" - No!**

" **Penso che sia buona norma" - I think it's a good idea.**

" **Yahām̐ timī kē garirahēkō!?" - "What are you doing here!?"**

 **Sombra - Shadow in Portuguese.**

 **Nyet - No in Russian, for those that didn't know that.**

 **Itoko - Cousin**

 **Droga - Damn**

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N:**

 **Finally… UPDATED!**

 **I had this sitting for more than three months, half done and no clue where to go exactly. I wanted Yuuya to need to think about things, Yui to give him a hard time, and still needed Yuuya in a Soviet Prison Cell.**

 **So… When in doubt… Watch** _ **Clear Skies**_ **and play** _ **Battlefield: Bad Company**_ **.**

 **You'll be surprised by how much crazy works.**

 **We also get some more world building. Characters get introduced to one another as canonically as possible. We also see signs of how the Mobile Tactical Forces are still being put together and how, since they appeared over Japan, they have begun to influence things.**

 **Chief notably, for those who are Muv-Luv Alternative savvy, is Takatsuka Kyoko. A Blue Uniform Regent officer of the Imperial Royal Guard and Family/Clan Head of the Takatsuka. She never appears, except briefly, in Total Eclipse. At least in the anime.**

 **She's the pilot of the blue Type-98XR that rescues Yui in Kyoto and owns all of those Tank-class BETA single handedly.**

 **In canon, she died in the Battle of Miho Bay on Japan's West Coast several months prior to MLATE's start. She was a battalion commander at the time and was leading the troops forward. Yui personally witnessed her death and it would be a major effect on the Fudai Vassal.**

 **Why?**

 **Because not only was Kyoko Yui's superior officer and sempai, but also her cousin and close friend. Kyoko also taught Yui much of her sword skills. The two have been noted for being very close. So, like her cadet squadron, Kyoko's death was a hard blow, but worse since this was her blood kin being killed.**

 **Kyoko is Takamura Senna's niece, although no one has been exactly able to figure out how that is. A leading theory is that Senna was the younger sister to one of Kyoko's parents, likely her mother. Like the twins, Koubuin Yuuhi and Mitsurugi Meiya, having two siblings in the family was considered an issue and one had to be sent away.**

 **A following theory, which is similarly base, is that the Takatsukasa have several branch families around a main family, but only the main family actually carries the family name. As such, when need be, the clan can use the branch families to reinforce the main family and carry on the name or be bartered off to other clans to deal with excess members and/or secure closer support.**

 **But if the main family becomes too large, then the branch families become a good way to send the added members, but if there are too many, they might be still out of the main clan proper.**

 **A third major theory is that Kyoko and Senna are not really related and that they are simply considered Aunt and Niece from Kyoko's previous long stay with Senna and the Takamura.**

 **Although, if you consider the name,** _ **Taka**_ **mura, it is also possible that the Takamura are a branch family of the** _ **Taka**_ **tsuka. Thus, Senna being wedded to Takamura Masatada becomes less complicated and more obvious.**

 **Though, this is my own personal theory, based on how I've noticed some Japanese names tend to piggyback off one another in regards to family relations.**

 **Anyways, Kyoko already had one heck of a back story herself. She became head of her family and/or clan over a succession crisis. She was placed as head because one, two, or more heirs got caught up in a scandal of some kind. So she was considered a good third choice.**

 **By probably someone or someones outside the clan/family.**

 **Kyoko had to face a hostile family/clan over being selected to lead them and that doesn't cover the fact that there was an ongoing misogynist issue among the nobility, including her own family.**

 **Then she's helping Yui and commanding troops among the IRG.**

 **Fortunately, she appears to have a bit of latitude to get things done and to move freely about. Her rescue of Yui, originally to rescue Yui and her surviving friends, was authorized by the Shogun herself. This included two actual authorizations. The first being the use of one of the only handful of Type-98XR prototypes. And the second was a solo rescue mission to find the three girls after the IRG and Home Island Defense Forces had abandoned Kyoto. Especially using the Type-98XR.**

 **Of course, since Yuuya's team and the rest of the Roughnecks had been around since before the BETA reached Kyoto, things are a lot different.**

 **For one thing, Yuuya is a war hero, though not well known. He commanded his company to victory in the Shikoku Campaign and was a veteran of the Honshu Campaign as well. He also participated in the Kyushu Campaign and several other operations, including, as Cryska noticed with considerable surprise, combat in Soviet-assigned Sectors.**

 **Largely in Siberia, where the Soviet leadership is unhappy about the American battle presence at the time and still sore over it later.**

 **Yuuya also fought in China, supporting the China Wall at one point. Was that in this chapter, now that I think about it? Ah… Details, details.**

 **Anyways, the changes to the setting resulted in Kyoko surviving, albeit, badly wounded.**

 **Still, she has a lot of freedom and able to move about, as we see here in the chapter.**

 **She even says it was Yuuya who saved her at the Battle of Miho Bay. Then went to speak to his mother and that's how she learned his childhood nickname.**

 **We also see that the Agent knows how to run an op. How he does so? Only the Agent knows.**


	4. Fix Bayonet

_**Muv-Luv Alternative: Solar Flare**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Fix Bayonet!**_

 **XxXxX**

The light rain had, over the last few years, become a surprising and welcomed feature. It brought a renewing, cleansing energy with it. The scent of fresh rainwater always succeeding at tickling the nose. The green that grew out from these bursts of heavenly sent water, made life that much more bearable in this inhospitable land.

But right now, the two females weren't really thinking about the rain. Though they had been provided with some well made covers that kept the rain out of their faces. In fact, the sounds of the water tapping rhythmically on the on the oversized, rounded brims, had proven soothing and calming.

And there he is.

Stepping out of the increasing darkness and into the light cast off by his car's front lights. His appearance also made it look like he was stepping out into the future from a recent past. What with the fedora hat pulled low, a long trench coat with clasped belt, and a muffler around his lower face.

If that wasn't enough, a blue tie and a brown suit could be seen peeking out from the nearly closed collar of his coat. A shiny bit of metal on the tie. Likely a clasp or something that held the tie in place to his shirt beneath.

"Greetings ladies," the man begins jovially, before taking a deep breath and releasing, "Ah! That fresh scent of rainwater. I can't tell you how it takes me back to the good life I had growing up, one that I know you two, and your comrades, have never known, so rather than digress, I'm asking straight up if you want to have a crack at getting a better life?"

"And what would be the cost?" the shorter, much younger one responds to that direct question, as blunt as it is, the man before them had been known to be as blunt as a hammer to the face.

"Oh, just the usual, really trivial items, renouncing Communism is optional, though most do so for the general reasons that I have a laundry list of them if you wish to read them," the man shrugs as he pats himself down, before making a cry of success as he pulls out a couple of flasks, "But if I forget my manners, my mother would flay me alive, and I don't mean that as an insult, just a reminder of what one of the more major changes you could have would be," he hands the flasks to the females, who note that they are warm, uncork them, and take careful, gentle swings finding something warm and…

"It's called Hot Chocolate," the man responds, "Just one of many items that if you come to America, you'll be able to have, pay permitting, whenever you feel like it."

"Pay permitting?" the older woman responds with a dry tone, but enjoys the 'Hot Chocolate' anyways. "Do you not mean, 'Ration Permitting?'"

Snorting, the man waves it off as he pulls out another flask and takes a good swing from it.

"Gotta love how that warms up the body and soul on a wet day," the man states instead, "Rain makes such a drink that much more enjoyable, even giving it a good reason to exist. I love it. Good weather, good company, and good drink. If we can seal this deal, then it will end on a perfect note!"

"So you do have strict rationing?" the younger female states, almost sounding angry.

"I would be lying if I say there isn't," the man shrugs, "Needs of the war, but the US Economy was dying. So, a bunch of us got together and started working to revive it. The rationing is still around for a number of items, but basic necessities are readily available as are some middling level goods," sighing a bit, "Of course, that's been true for the general American population for a while now, though, _now_ we can do the same for the Refugee Camps."

Taking a good swig and enjoying the warmth that fills his body, "We simply couldn't get them properly and regularly supplied back when they started to overwhelm our capabilities. Simply too many people coming in, too fast. Now we are in the process of fixing that, turning those camps into proper towns and connecting them into our infrastructure, resulting in the USA recovering economically and since we're recovering economically, the Trickle Down Effect has begun and the Canadians and Mexicans are starting to feel the return of strong a economy, which is jumpstarting and reviving their economies and when they start having a thriving economy, the good news spreads and more and more nations begin to recover."

"So there is no rationing?" the younger one inquiries with a raised eyebrow not believing, or really understanding, what the man before them was saying.

He is CIA after all. Little better than the KGB.

"Well…" the man stalls for a moment as he thinks, "If one of my colleagues is right, we might have to reinstate it, given that she's notice the inevitable drop of the other shoe."

"Drop of other shoe?" the women are both confused. What did shoes have to do with anything?

"It means what comes hand in hand with the first half and no I have no idea where the saying originated from, it predates the CIA and the OSS both," the CIA man responds before enjoying another swig from his flask, "But the issue is actually, arguably, good news. It's a notable _increase_ in population, especially after that mess down in South America and please don't ask me the details, just remembering what happened in South America makes my stomach want to put that nice C-Ration meal I had earlier all over the ground."

"I've heard rumors and some reports," the older woman winces, "But I could scarcely believe them."

"Probably watered down versions too," the CIA man nods, they had been hearing about some of the rumors, "Though good news is, that Shadow and Artemis didn't miss a Landing Hive, so there is currently no immediate threat to the Americas and the rest of the world at this time, just the normal threats and I can't believe I'm calling overwhelming BETA attacks normal."

"That's the reality," the older woman states, though she really wishes she could drink more of this 'Hot Chocolate,' "But I'm surprised to hear you had field rations to eat?"

The CIA man shrugs, "What can I say? There is a war on with giant monsters from outer space. I can't come up with a perfectly justifiable and reasonable reason to ship the needed resources to have a five-star meal in the field and I will admit, I too served on the frontlines once and recall how terrible standard field rations are, which is why I went out of my way to get C-Rations. Which, if you were in the US Military when C-Rations were first standardized, trust me, you'll understand just how poor the standard field rations are these days."

Then he tosses a box of cigarettes to the older woman, "I don't smoke cigars or cigarettes. I prefer an old corncob pipe, though some regard them as inelegant, I refer to them as distinctly American and I can't tell you how many feathers that ruffles."

Both women shared a look, though the elder still pocketed the cigarettes.

"Anyways," the CIA man began anew, "I can tell you here and now, the the USA has an allergic aversion and reaction to Rationing. Short time or for long emergency durations, it can be tolerated, but as a way of life, we hate it to the point that we go out and do something about it. That something, is the Mobile Tactical Forces for one thing, which officially, we in the Central Intelligence Agency like, because it allows us more options to do certain things, but the reality is that we support it, because it _is_ forwarding _American_ power. Forwarding it in ways that Weapons of Mass Destruction _cannot_ do nor can political intrigue that _ensure_. They are fighting to _take back_ our skies _and_ our future and they want to do more than bicker about who gets what when the BETA are dead on Earth, they are getting ready to take the fight back to the BETA..." he pauses for a moment, "on Mars."

Both women just stare at him. It is still common knowledge that the BETA were spotted first on Mars. Though most people ignore the parts about Soviet leaders preparing for an invasion long in coming, because frankly, if they had, why the heck were the Soviet forces so depended on _foreign_ aid!

To say nothing else of every other blunder they have done.

But Mars?

Now that the two of them thought about it, no one ever mentions going to Mars. There's no argument to go where they came from on Mars.

No… There _**is**_ the argument.

"' _To where they live, to where they breed,'_ " the elder woman murmurs, remembering the speech from 1998.

And the inspiring stir it caused. Especially when that sight of fighters appearing overhead, charging the BETA and dodging laser beams with deft precision. No one had seen anything like it since the days of the Nationale Volksarmee's 666th Squadron. The Masters of Laserjagd.

And yet, American pilots, not caring they were helping Soviet forces, pressed a suicidal attack with little loss and tremendous gain.

In that surprising moment, the Soviet Army counterattacked. Drove the BETA back all along the frontlines. Taking back what had been stolen. Gaining more than another day before death. Gaining more than another pointless battle.

A chance at the future.

It had been… she could find no word to describe it.

But that had been then.

This is now.

"It is entirely up to you to make this decision and I know it isn't a simple decision," the CIA man is honest here, surprisingly, "I'll give you a bit more time and contact you again shortly. There is a planned exercise coming up between the UN and the Soviet Army to test equipment developed for Project PROMINENCE. I'll sneak in a message at that time and let you contact me over the frequency I send. I got a guy in mind for that, though he hates it when I make use of him, but being MTF himself, he knows that I, at least, care about _saving_ our world."

The two women are given a moment to think about what they are being told. To consider their options. And how to respond.

"As for America," the man looks fondly up into the rain clouds above, "America is not perfect, but we never needed to build walls nor have a security force to just keep our people _in_. What you think about America, is what you see and learn about America. We are great in our own way. Better, quite frankly, than the USSR and several other countries, but not for reasons that most people assume. More importantly," here he stops for a moment to reflect as a gust of wind passes over the three and a bolt of lightning illuminates the two women's TSFs, "Winds of Change are blowing and you'll see how America sets her sails in those winds."

Looking at the two, the women can tell he's smiling gently behind that mask of his.

"I know you'll make a decision you'll feel is right," he states with tone of knowing, "Whether that is to stay in the Soviet Union or come to America or go somewhere else, you'll make what you feel is the right decision and I will not argue otherwise. For that is part of America's greatness. The ability to make a decision entirely of _your own_ design and how you follow through on it. The path one _chooses_ for themselves."

Now after that, how can they say no?

Easily actually.

"We will consider your words," the elder woman states, but it also means that they can consider it seriously, "You are honest for a CIA man and that gives you some level of trust from us, but CIA and KGB are still the same to everyone and requires some thought."

"You'll be a fool otherwise, as I don't deny how some of my…" pausing for a moment, "colleagues are not as intelligent as they like to think they are," the CIA man gets a good laugh out of the younger one and a smile from the older woman.

"Then we will await your message," the woman begins to turn to head back to her TSF before stopping and turning back…

"They call me the Agent."

...only to find the man and his car having vanished into the night rain with nary a sound.

Turning to look at the younger woman, the older woman can see her own confused expression.

How did that man _do_ **that**?!

 **XxXxX**

Peering through her scope, the sniper smirks as the overcharging, fatally wounded Heavy Laser-class explodes with all the force of FAE amongst the ranks of BETA forces.

Shifting her TSF, the F-14H Housecat responds to her commands and takes hold of the bolt on its rifle. Pulling the bolt up and back, the rifle ejects the spent cooling rod and battery. The Housecat then pushes the bolt forward and down, locking it back into place. In doing so, a new cooling rod and battery are inserted from the magazine.

Taking aim, the RIO instructing the pilot were to put the shot, the two and their spotter, another F-14H Housecat, take aim at a group of Destroyer-class, about Company strength that is turning towards the advancing line of F-13L Patriots.

A F-14B Bombcat Battery begins unloading their missiles for a long range saturation attack, even as other Housecats continue to snipe the Laser- and Heavy Laser-class. They are joined by F-13H Minutemen with shoulder mounted cannons firing an arcing barrage that puts their shots just below the intercept abilities of the BETA air defenses.

The woman smirks at her lock on tone and she caresses the HOTAS which causes her Housecat to caress the rifle's trigger.

 **XxXxX**

Operation BUNKER SHOT has been declared humanity's true first major counteroffensive. Orbital satellites had confirmed that the BETA had yet to touch the rich oil reservoirs of the Middle East. While the world was able to get along without the major reserves, given its drastically reduced numbers and therefore dependence, the decision had been made to reclaim the reservoirs anyways in order to tap them once more to provide an overabundance of reserve supplies.

It also helped that the landing assault in Yeman, would also open the door to the possibility of encircling the BETA in the Middle East in pincer attack with troops moving out from the Suez Wall.

If most of the BETA in the Middle East could be killed or forced back and the oil fields reclaimed, plans for a major Hive Assault could be laid out. The Indian Front had been extremely hot for months now. Hotter than it has ever been, especially given how close it was to the BETA's landing point. There is also hope that the Italian Front would be able to get a breather, especially after the narrow avoidance of losing the Italian Wall, which had resulted in more troops being assigned to all the Walls and more resources being poured into defending them.

The overall target would be Objective 09 or the Al Anbar Hive. The Al Anbar Hive was chosen over the Objective 02 or Hashhad Hive because the Hashhad Hive sits before Objective 01 or the Kasghar Hive. The hope is that Objective 09 would make it a lot easier to take Objective 02 in the future.

As for the oil fields, once operational, it would cut costs down in shipping in new fuel reserves. Which there is a bit of good news in that regard as well. For whatever reason, the necessary facilities and infrastructure are only moderately damaged, though critical areas are completely out of commission, the shipment of spares would solve that issue.

That and the fields would also be used as the forward staging ground for the United Nations Forces.

Though a certain CIA man is confident that the fields would also meet near term needs as there really is a markedly notable increase in the human population in the last few years.

 **XxXxX**

In the former country of Iraq, jet fighters skim as close as they dare to ground. They are flying in the Crossfire of Death, an area where they could be either burned from the sky by Laser-class BETA or jumped by Tank-class BETA or whacked from the sky by Fort-class BETA. Either way, the pilots know they'd be dead before they could care.

Though, for today's mission, the BETA ground forces are currently underground or elsewhere. So the pilots push the envelope a little and drop a little lower. The BETA don't suddenly burst up to get them, and they increase speed as they begin their run on their target.

" _This is Thunderhead to all planes, mission is about to commence, time to check in or check out."_

The long silence broken by that one broadcast. Sure the BETA would hear it and respond, but at this point, the BETA should already know they were halfway to them. So it hardly matters to the pilots.

" _Red-1 to all flights, you heard the man, roll call."_

" _Red-2 checking in."_

" _Red-3 checking in."_

" _Red-9 Checking in."_

" _Red-12 checking in."_

" _Red-6 checking in."_

" _Red-11 checking in."_

" _Red-5 checking in."_

The pilots check in on after another, rarely in any order, and Red Squadron, in reality the 555th Tactical Fighter Squadron, the long storied Triple Nickels, United States Air Force begins the harrowing attack run on the BETA's Hive. Objective 09 or the Al Anbar Hive. Red Squadron's mission was to hit the Hive with a new tactical weapon…

Plasma Missiles.

It is hoped, that the AGM-220 Sunburn Missile would be able to ignite the material of the Hive. If used in great mass, the hope is that the hive will be the center of a plasma tornado and theoretically cut off BETA reinforcements.

The mission is really simple. Just go to the Al Anbar Hive, light it on fire, and return to base. It was a textbook bombing run.

Of course, the pilots wish they were using bombs instead of missiles.

With bombs, you can drop and run at high speeds. Missiles require you actually get a lock before you release. Sometimes flying in nice, straight lines for fatally long seconds.

Every pilot swore, that once they got the names of the CIA agents that stole the Communists Helmet Mounted Sights that allowed the pilots to get a 45 degree off boresight target lock so they wouldn't have to fly straight anymore, those people would never have to buy a drink in their lives again!

" _Thunderhead to all planes, roll call complete, everyone is green, mission start."_

" _Red-1 to all Red Flights, watch out for hostile fire and let's go knock in some doors."_

" _Thunderhead to Red Squadron, we have cloud cover."_

Streaking through the sky, launched from orbit altitudes, missiles carrying the Anti-Laser Gas burst through the open blue skies and enter the somewhat tanny colored skies of BETA occupied Iraq. With such a level of destruction over so much land, anywhere the BETA are, tend to be a dirt choked land that would remind anyone who lived through the Dust Bowl in the United States of America about how bad the Dust Bowl had been before things had miraculously gotten better.

The missiles explode at various altitudes and coordinates. The first at high altitudes to protect following missiles. Then the next wave exploded further closer to the ground. Again the next wave did the same. Soon the BETA have a very limited intercept ceiling and range.

Something the 555th is about to exploit.

" _Red-Leader to Red Flights and Thunderhead,"_ the 555th TSF's leader is currently back at base, leg in a cast from a belly landing several weeks earlier, " _I wish I could be there with you right now, but I'm back here at base, making sure no one drinks your nice, chilled brews. So hurry up and light them up and get back here for the party."_

Cheers fill the radio. The pilots are eager to make Red Leader proud.

Smiling, " _Red Leader to Red Squadron… Commence attack!"_

As the Triple Nickels enter their attack approach, the BETA at Objective 09 react… strangely.

The Laser-class began firing, but unlike the main battle fronts, these Laser-class were just firing at them. They weren't trying to create effective Anti-Air Defense Fields. True, if the attack had been by Tactical Surface Fighters rather than Tactical Air Fighters, there would have been some quick kills, but honestly, it was like the Laser-class were tasked to a point and simply fired at anything that entered their firing range.

Red Squadron begins their attack runs, looking for openings to put their shots into. Each plane carries only two AGM-220 Sunburns due to size and cost. Therefore, the pilots have to make each shot count and hit something important.

Red-5 barely avoids a laser sent his way. An Iowa boy of Tunisian descent, he had a very American name and could be described as a stereotypical Iowa farm boy. Nevertheless, he is a skilled pilot and though on his first combat mission, he's no stranger to danger. He also has a sharp pair of eyes that allow him to see an opening opening up in the Hive's northeast wall.

" _Briggs, Anton! I see a hatch opening up! Northeast at Deck 15!"_

The two pilots look down, the three had gotten separated from their flights early on and joined up. They've been dodging looking for good shots ever since. Now they have one.

" _I see it, good eyes Duke."_

" _Then let's hit it!"_

The three pilots roll their F-36 Marauders and begin charging the opening. BETA fire increases in their direction, but the three pull through and begin targeting the large opening.

" _I got a big tone!"_

" _Target locked!"_

" _Let's punch it!"_

And in stereo.

" _Magnum! Magnum!"_

All three pilots give the call that they are launching six missiles. The missiles are kicked out of the open missile bay by electrical separation charges and then their motors ignite.

The BETA, for reasons that would forever remain a mystery, continue to target the three fighters. Despite the pilots' best efforts, one by one, all three are hit. Despite heavy damage, the durability of the F-36 cannot be denied as all three limp out of the combat zone inside protective green clouds.

Their missiles on the other hand, enter a loose, low tendril of AGL and survive a sudden concentration of fire on them. The missiles slip through the BETA defenses and streak into the opening. The missiles don't immediately find anything to hit.

Moments later, they did.

 **XxXxX**

Operation BUNKER SHOT proved to be a resounding success. For the first time in a long time, the flag of humanity flew above a liberated piece of real estate. Lots of real estate.

The fast blitz of the landing forces, most delivered by American-made Landing Craft Air Cushion, or LCAC for short. The LCACs proved able to ferry assault forces from as far off shore as 50 miles. This allowed assault forces to gain almost total surprise on the tactical and strategic levels.

The Guided Missile Ships in the Bombardment Fleet also showed their effectiveness. Their missiles tearing up targets and laying large swaths of Anti-Laser Gas. Multiple BETA formations were destroyed as they either formed up or attempted to advance on the landings. BETA concentrations were also further hampered from forming a coherent air defense.

Orbital Divers and Mobile Tactical Forces also participated including the first Orbital Insertion of Fixed Winged Fighter Craft. Troops landing from orbit, for the first time, enjoyed no resistance from the BETA as they made their freefall. The BETA did eventually, belatedly, try to stop them, but ultimately failed.

Moving up in support, the _BRP Philippines_ BP-1, formerly _USS Philippines Commonwealth_ CB-4, and her sister _BRP Mindanao_ BP-2, _formerly USS Guam CB-2_ , lead an international force of Battleships and Battlecruisers attached to the Bombardment Group to bombard shore positions in direct support of the ground forces.

The extensive firepower of the old warhorses from the Second World War and much newer ships such as the _USS Utah BBG-6_ and _USS Florida BB-73_ , just to name a couple, had allowed human forces to seize strategically important positions all along the coasts and move inland to seize important locations.

The Yibal Oil Fields being one of the prizes, quickly being seized in the former Oman. Forces moving up from Oman also seized the former Sheikhdoms in the region. Additional troops, dropped via orbital insertion including not only fighter jets and TSUs, but also vehicles and infantry, for the third time since the MTF was established, allowed oil fields in those areas to be quickly seized as well.

The Yemeni landings successfully seized all of the former country. Yeman is once more, fully under human control. The raging fires at the Al Anbar Hive have kept the BETA busy on tending to it rather than contesting a sudden invasion.

Though, as a great commander once said:

" _It is one thing to seize land. Another thing entirely to hold it."_

And this war is still nowhere near its end.

 **XxXxX**

 **A few days later**

 **Yuuya Bridges Quarters**

 **0617 hours**

 **XxXxX**

If one were to enter the personal quarters of Second Lieutenant Yuuya Louis Bridges right now…

He'll probably shoot them to keep his secret.

After all…

Getting actual, organic food that is fresh and healthy this far north and near the Soviets has always been a logistical nightmare bordering on a diplomatic crisis that could lead to war.

Therefore, he keeps the fact that he has organic bread, jellies, jams, and peanut butter, among others, an absolute secret. To say nothing of the organic milk in a hidden fridge located under a false floor beneath his desk. It was quite the pain to unfix the desk from the wall and floor and then install the hidden compartment and then install fixtures to make the desk unlock and swing to enable him to get at the compartment and then swing and lock back into place when he's done.

Sure, like most soldiers, he had other forms of contraband hidden in the compartment, such as pictures he had 'confiscated' showing Stella Bremer in rather 'restricted' moments. He had actually shown those to Stella, who knew where to look, but then let Yuuya keep them, insisting he can always use them as a reminder if he wants the real thing.

Of course, to keep her silence on the matter, he had been forced to reveal some of his secrets. Fortunately, the woman was a good sport about everything. In exchange for some of his organic goods, Stella would get him hard to find, let alone _authentic_ , Swedish goods that are so rare right now, that Yuuya has been sitting on enough for him to retire post-war comfortably.

Though, as he observes Stella step out of his shower, a big smile on her face, he knows at this rate, he'll get some… other forms of authentic Swedish goods.

But what could be said?

Personal showers were highly lucrative. Somehow, Yuuya had gotten quarters with a personal shower. Not only is there privacy, but also greater amount of hotter water raining out of the shower head with more force. As such, not only did a person get clean, but sore necks and shoulders could be worked out as well.

As Yuuya watched, the blonde smiles devilishly at him before picking up her clothes and with her hips swaying, walks back into the shower area. A moment later, the slightly open door revealed long, white legs and a pair of non-regulational blue panties slipping on one leg and then the other.

Small things like long, hot relaxing showers may not get the same reaction out of everyday men and women back in the Blue Zones, but out here in Yellow Zones?

Maybe in a week's time, they would be rolling in his or her bed.

And naturally, just as she finishes, there's that polite, demure knock on his door. Both share a look, but ignore it as they hide the evidence of their recent transactions. Then Yuuya goes and opens the door as Stella stands behind him with papers in hand.

Though Takatsukata Kyoko found nothing wrong, she could still smell the shower water and Yuuya has still has peanut butter on the side of his lips. The blue hair woman brought up one hand and gently guides a finger along the length and breadth of the small amount of peanut butter. Once she is sure she has all of it on her finger, she then sticks her finger in her mouth before going rigid.

A few moments later, Kyoko is in on the secret and offers some rather hard to get Nipponese items, including a rare tea found only among the Regent and Shogunate Clans, in exchange for some of Yuuya's stash and some items that Stella can get.

Of course, business aside, Yuuya has this awful feeling that a war was just narrowly avoided between the women before him.

 **XxXxX**

Pushing speeds in excess of 250 k/ph, the XFJ-1a Shiranui Second rounds another bend in the simulated Hive structure. The TSF's powerful lights and jump jets lighting up the areas the machine passes through, revealing a sickly greenish colored something or other on the simulated walls of the passage.

As the jump jets shift and maneuver, the machine yaws quite a bit left or right and appears as though it is on a string being swung left to right and back again, repeating the process. The arms and legs are also shifting to maintain balance and to keep up lift and achieve full control.

Inside the cockpit, Yuuya growls as he observes the report that he is nowhere near centered on position.

"I can't maintain proper course?" the indicator shows the red representation over the outline is bouncing all over the place, unable to become fixed into place. "Hell no!"

Yuuya increases thrust slightly. Then he starts to flare the jump jets as he takes a bend too wide. Forced to push off a rock ledge, the impact sounds like a mortar impact as simulated dust and rock are pulverized and sent flying.

Pushing himself harder and harder, the Shiranui Second is now over 300 k/ph as it flies down a straight line. Yuuya grunts with exertion as automated systems struggle to compensate for his own elevated bio-readings and his requirements to complete the test.

Feeling the heavy gees, Yuuya realizes the machine has a lower buffer zone for gee forces. The pilot feels more gees being added on than he would in other machines. There's got to be a reason for that, but right now, he's feeling a pinch as he struggles to maintain a straight and level flight.

"This thing got more maneuverability problems than the Type-97!" Yuuya manages to ground out as he struggles to maintain level flight.

 **XxXxX**

 **Argos Control**

 **XxXxX**

"Checkpoint 3 passed," Corporal Lida Canales reports as she and the other two operators record and detail the test, "+4.52."

"Kind of slow today, eh," Frank Heinemann remarks as he and the two Japanese princesses observe the test.

"He is transitioning from American thought to a point between both American and Japanese," Kyoko states as she drinks her tea calmly, "As such, it shouldn't be a surprise that he is struggling with mastering a machine that is both and yet neither."

First Lieutenant Yui Takamura remains silent as she watches the test.

 **XxXxX**

Bitching Betty not shutting up, Yuuya can only curse the course as much as the machine.

"Damn it! The whole place is packed with sleeper drifts?" with this kind of set up in this kind of a crappy machine, Yuuya decides to enact desperate measures, "Set proximity margin and pilot safety functions to minimum.

In front of Yuuya and the XFJ-1a, a force of Tank-class BETA can be seen ringing the walls. Some were even falling down, trying to grapple onto the Shiranui Second.

Yuuya only growls at the new threats, "Damn it, I'm not going to let this shitty TSF get the better of me anymore!"

The Shiranui Second engages the falling simulated BETA, killing only those that pose a direct threat and ignoring the rest, letting them fall to their simulated deaths. With the firewalls increasingly being opened by the disengagement of safety systems, the TSF is also boosting in speed. Tearing around corners, the simulated BETA have no time to react as the TSF boosts right past them, several BETA being shredded just by the wake of the passing XFJ-1a.

With a battlecry, Yuuya continues the acceleration, despite warnings and an attempt to override his overrides from control. The Shiranui Second easily punches through the 300 k/ph and _still_ accelerating. The exit appearing as the light over head as the machine charges right through the wide opening, at over 400 k/ph in a vertical power boost climb.

 **XxXxX**

 **Argos Control**

 **XxXxX**

"XFJ-1a has returned. Terminating simulation," Corporal Canales states, "Medical Teams to Dock 3 immediately."

"Testing simulation terminated, XFJ-1a now docking. Beginning process of logging files now," Sergeant Niram Rawamunado states as the Indian woman pushes her glasses back up her nose, "Analyzing data files."

"XFJ-1a Shiranui Second is now in Maintenance Mode," Corporal Phoebe Theodorakis reports as she goes over the report, "Detecting four anomalies, investigating. System run in Joint Functions R-1 through R-17, sealing affected systems off, initializing quarantine."

"Hmph," Frank Heinemann frowns as he hears that, "Pushed the machine so hard in that simulation, that it was affected physically. Going to have look into that personally to make sure everything is correctly hooked up and calibrated."

"Hmm," First Lieutenant Ibrahim Doğulu only nods, rare as they were, such runaways during sims could be potentially dangerous and fatal. Best to nip it in the bud before that happens.

 **XxXxX**

 **Argos Flight Hangar Bay**

 **XxXxX**

After exiting his machine, Yuuya managed to stay upright for all of 30 seconds before stumbling to a safety rail, coughing pretty badly.

Running over to him, a stand by medical team began to check on the young pilot. One medic hooking into Yuuya's fortified suit to check his vitals as another provides him with a breathing mask to fight off the coughs and restore his breathing. Another medic is checking his legs as both tremble slightly, as though either cramps or weakness is setting in. If not careful, a blood clot could form and go straight to Yuuya's brain, so the medic pulls out a portable scanner to check for that and speaks with his team as Yuuya's fortified suit is switched from Operations to Medical.

"Hey," in all of that, Master Sergeant Vincent Cosma Lowell sticks his head into the mess, "Yuuya, you feeling alright? Talk to us man."

"I feel like shit," Yuuya replies as he slowly turns himself and leans on the safety rail, the medics having done their jobs, though they standby in case he needs them, "Yeah, peachy after the shocks to my legs, thanks."

"No problem sir," the medic replies.

Yuuya's legs may not be trembling and there is no danger of immediate death, but damn if he doesn't feel tired.

"Jeez Louise," Vincent shakes his head as the two begin to talk, the medic reading Yuuya's vitals gives a thumbs up, but stays in place just in case, "Turning off the pilot safety functions? Are you nuts? Even for you, _that_ is bat shit crazy!"

Yuuya accepts some vitamin water from one of the medics. As he drinks it quietly, Vincent continues on.

"Sure, there is no rule against it, but still-" he's interrupted by Yuuya.

"Only got me back 0.25 seconds, though," Yuuya admits, knowing that in the hindsight, it wasn't a bright move, but before he can add to that…

"Lieutenant Bridges."

...Lieutenant Takamura arrives and there is a spike in his heart rate.

"Sir try to keep calm," the medic warns Yuuya.

An annoyed grunt is Yuuya's answer as he and Vincent turn to Lieutenant Takamura. As the woman approaches, the medics give him as best a clean bill of health as they can and turn Yuuya's fortified suit back to operation as they disconnect and stand by, just in case the inevitable explosion puts Yuuya into medical need.

Both pilot and mechanic come to attention and salute their superior in the center of the catwalk. Lieutenant Takamura returns the salutes with her own. Then she cuts right to the point.

"Is there anything you to say?" though phrased as a question, the lieutenant is giving tacit permission to be frank.

And Yuuya isn't going to be otherwise.

"Sure I do," Vincent carefully looks to his long time friend, "I thought I learned the maneuverability traits of Japanese TSFs in the Type-97 Fubuki," Yuuya then let his shoulders droop a bit as he looks up at the ceiling, "But I wrong. This thing's an even more unbalanced piece of crap."

"Seriously," Vincent sighs at his friend's blunt words.

"Indeed," Lieutenant Takamura can't argue there and won't as she is well aware of the drawbacks herself.

"The Shiranui Type-1c, the TSF the Type-2 was based off of, was created with an emphasis on improving its combat capability at all costs," looking up at the Type-2/XFJ-1, "This makes it extremely difficult to pilot. It requires a combination of a delicate touch and a bold spirit, as well as exceptional piloting skills.

Looking back at Lieutenant Bridges, the younger officer lets out a sigh as she glances off to the side before looking back at the American in front of her.

"Perhaps it is too much for an American soldier like you after all."

Vincent tenses as he knows that is not a good way to motivate Yuuya into anything but a fight. Yuuya was the lead test pilot on the Black Cat after all. When he says it is unbalanced piece of crap, he isn't kidding. The Black Cat has a notorious imbalance due to its wings that often lead to a nasty uncontrolled dive.

Amazingly enough, Yuuya took it better than Vincent thought he would.

Making a sound before getting defensive, "I've only got 18 hours in the damn thing so far. A grand total of 32 hours if you count simulations. By the time it gets into trials, I'll be ready and this TSF will shine, no matter how defective it is!"

Vincent can only sigh at the sight. Though glad Yuuya didn't need to be pried of the Japanese woman, he still can't help but think that Yuuya and Lieutenant Takamura are cut from the same cloth.

Both are so stubborn.

Evidently, the medics agree.

 **XxXxX**

 **Training Grounds**

 **XxXxX**

Multiple MQ-9 Reaper UAVs are splattered with paint. Gunfire echoing in the wind. Despite the best the operators and AIs can do, each drone is being 'shot up' with paint rounds.

Nevertheless, behind them, the Shiranui Second appears to be drifting again, left and right with a slight bob to its movements. Inside, Yuuya is gritting his teeth as he takes aim, fires a burst, and watches it miss.

" _Tch!"_ Yuuya lets out, "They're just _drones_! What am I doing, missing them?!"

Another burst. Then another. They both miss, as does the follow up burst. Just as Yuuya is about to finally get the target, the display suddenly has 'CLEAR!' appear in a small box above the drone.

 **XxXxX**

 **Argos Control**

 **XxXxX**

"Command Post to Argos 1," Niram Rawamunado raises Argos 1 on the comms for an update, "We've lost control of Drone 6. It is leaving the area, heading for Point E-92. Recover it immediately. Edge-1 and Edge-5 from the CAP are heading out to join you now."

" _Argos 1, copies all,"_ they could hear the prompt reply, confirming the orders, course, and situation.

 **XxXxX**

"If that don't beat all," Yuuya mutters, "The Soviets are using E-92. Better pray that's just a malfunction, because for a spy run, that's sloppy. Better handle this before they hassle me again."

Yuuya increase thrust and begins pursuit of the errant Reaper. He also begins scanning frequencies in the hopes he can find the Reaper's signal and take it under his control and send it back to base.

"Is that it?"

Yuuya spots the stray drone. Flying normally, but well off course. Checking location, he's getting uncomfortably close to Point E-92. Edge-1 and Edge-5 are nearing from his five o'clock and will be here in 300 seconds.

Unfortunately, Yuuya knows he doesn't have the time. Yuuya keys his comms, just in case.

"To any Soviet stations picking this up, this is Argos-1," Yuuya begins as he takes careful aim at Drone 6, "I'm in pursuit of a stray drone that is failing to respond to commands from Argos Control. Current course puts it heading for Point E-92. Do not, repeat, do _not_ engage me. I've had enough riot acts read to me since arriving, I don't need another."

Suddenly a comm box opens up showing Warrant Officer of Aviation Inia Sestina in the top left hand corner of Yuuya's display. She's smiling happily with rosy colored cheeks.

" _Yuuya!"_ the girl exclaims as her bright blue eyes look at the American with honest trust, " _Are you chasing that naughty boy?"_ Inia inquires, and Yuuya, knowing the training to the opposite, allows Inia to probe and see the truth, even as Flight Cryska Barchenowa sighs in the background, taking careful aim at the runaway Reaper.

" _You are!"_ the younger Scarlet Twin giggles, before turning to her older 'sister,' " _Cryska, we should let Yuuya take care of the little one. It's really want he came here for."_

Cryska sighs again, her face popping up on Yuuya Bridges display opposite Inia.

" _You again,"_ her tone is flat and more than a little annoyed, " _Can you not keep your distance?"_

Yuuya shakes his head while Inia pouts and tells her big sister to be nicer to him.

"If we keep bantering away, I'll be a lot closer to Point E-92 then I want," Yuuya states and decides, what the heck, the damn thing ain't easy to replace anymore, "I'll grab it and go, so everyone can be happy when I land and we can all figure out what is wrong with the Reaper."

Cryska Barchenowa considers Yuuya's words carefully, but then nods, "A valid argument. You may take it then."

And Yuuya, having spotted it shortly after Inia had opened comms with him, sees the Su-37UB withdraw and head back to the Soviet's exercise area.

" _Bye-bye Yuuya!"_ Inia waves in the comm vid and Yuuya chuckles as waves back.

"See ya around Inia, be a good girl for Lieutenant Barchenowa, okay?"

Inia only giggles and nods while Cryska can be seen rolling her eyes, though there is a smile attempting to break out on her face.

' _She honestly cares for Inia like an older sister would,'_ Yuuya thinks as he tries to grab onto the stray drone.

Fortunately, Edge-1 and Edge-5 arrive. Both are UN F-16C Block 50 Falcons. Irish pilots too. They help Yuuya corral and carry the stray drone back to base.

 **XxXxX**

 **Argos Flight Lounge**

 **XxXxX**

Putting her credit card against the scanner, Tarisa waits for the confirmation from the vending machine. Once it confirms, she withdraws her card and listens as the machine kicks out a blueberry flavored multi-vitamin water packet.

Sounding almost like a can being ejected in the Blue Zones, Tarisa picks up her chosen drink and turns to Yuuya, even as she puts the straw in.

"What? You didn't know they're Scarlet Twins?" Tarisa asks in some surprise, then she takes a sip of her drink, "Why?" Yuuya had called them out by name in the joint exercise.

"Well aside from what material I got on them previously," Yuuya didn't say where he got the material, "I know almost nothing about them other than they're a couple of Echo Gammas."

' _Echo… Gammas?'_ Tarisa mentally wonders about the designation, ' _Must be a nicer thing to call them instead of the usual Silver Haired Witches.'_

Instead, Tarisa says, "They're pretty annoying, right?" then she warns Yuuya, "But don't touch them. They're mine," and with that she begins sipping from her straw, not noticing Yuuya's reaction or caring.

That is until…

"Sure," Valerio surprises her, having snuck up behind her and leaned forward to speak directly in her ear, "but make sure that you don't end up owing anybody anything else."

Coughing the liquid out of her lungs, Tarisa lashes out to grab Valerio, but he steps out of her reach, "Why, you…!"

And with the chase on, Yuuya wonders if he has a test flight or a kindergarten as he thinks things over.

"It's the truth!"

"Wait, VG!"

Yuuya has a moment of flashbacks between his flying the F-15E Strike Eagle, F-13 Black Cat, and other machines and then compares them to his handling of the Type-97 Fubuki.

"Wait!" Tarisa managed to catch and now has Valerio by his collar.

While he can now handle the Fubuki to a reasonable degree…

"Damn it."

"You little!"

But…

' _What is it?'_ Yuuya thinks, ' _That is_ scaring _me?'_

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya comes to, realizing he momentarily blacked out while flying the Shiranui Second. Working the controls he regains stability for the most part. After his slight panic attack at passing out, he heads back to Yukon Base.

 **XxXxX**

After landing, yet another argument between the two lieutenants begins. The Nipponese woman seemingly void of emotion, seemingly nonplussed about the whole thing. The American Surfer is furious that the machine has been tuned so high that it caught even a veteran like him off guard!

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Yuuya is struggling to keep his feet beneath him, "No matter how good the machine the TSF is, if only veteran pilots can safely handle it-"

 **XxXxX**

 **Three days later**

 **XxXxX**

Performing high speed maneuvers in an urban environment. The sensitive quirks of the machine once more coming to the fore. Yuuya manages to keep it up straight as he dashes along a street.

" _-it's nothing more than an expensive coffin!"_

Turning hard to the left at a T-Intersection, Yuuya losses control and the XFJ-1a crashes to the ground.

With a growl, he slams his fist against the side of the cockpit.

" _It's just junk!"_

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya ignores the cascading water down his form. He leans into the wall, both fists placed against the treated metal. Lost in thoughts as he recalls his ace status and high marks.

Which seem to mean nothing to the XFJ-1a Shiranui Second and First Lieutenant Yui Takamura.

" _What kind of TSF are you planning on making-"_

 **XxXxX**

All the Hangar personnel and mechanics can only watch or do their best to ignore the latest brew up between the two lieutenants, again.

"-if you're just going to ignore everything the test pilot says?"

Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges finish. After several days of the TSF not performing how it should be performing and some of the dumbest reasons for them, the American Surfer is having enough of the Japanese officer ignoring his words.

Though, _this_ time, he seems to have said something that appears to get through to her.

"Junk, huh?"

The dumbfounded look is instead replaced by a determined look.

""There is a saying in Nippon," the young woman begins, "'A man and his horse is one.'"

Above them, the lights play on the entire hangar, illuminating the the fresh finish that had been applied to the XFJ-1a. The Japanese officer took time to observe the machine and silently chose her words

"To Eishi in my country, trusting your TSF and using it to its full potential is considered even more important than piloting skill."

Turning back to the American in front of her.

"I was hoping that would be true of you as well," Lieutenant Takamura finishes.

"Huh?" Lieutenant Bridges makes his confusion known, "A man and his horse are one?"

Then he snorts in annoyance, much to Lieutenant Takamura's surprise.

"These aren't horses," Yuuya counters at once, indicating the machine she just observed, "These are entirely different beasts. If you don't respect that, then your BETA food," crossing his own arms, "I'm not on your case simply because, I'm on your case because I took a death trap and put my seal of approval on it, almost _dying_ in the process."

Stepping towards the shorter officer, Yuuya made his height better known. The contrast really stands out. Lieutenant Takamura is nearing the end of her growth, but even then, Lieutenant Bridges stands well above her.

"Test pilots are always putting their lives on the line as well," Lieutenant Bridges tells her frankly, "We are the first to get the machines, the _untested_ machines, so you combat pilots can sleep knowing the machines work when you need them too. We don't half-ass our machines and our bitching is less about the work and more about what we are capable of doing in controlled, safe environments compared to the chaos of the battlefield. When we die, it's either because the machine failed or we screwed up, not because something broke at the wrong time during battle."

Lieutenant Takamura remains silent as Lieutenant Bridges tells her his piece.

"Our pride demands that these machines be the strongest we can make them and yet simple and easy enough to operate so the pilot can focus solely on combat and maintenance teams can turn around in a jiffy," then the American decides he's had enough of this farce, "That includes trainers that _won't_ kill a dozen cadets every year with total machine loss included or did you _really_ think I wouldn't know the right people to look into the death rates among Japanese cadets, which interestingly enough, only the Black and White Guards take the highest loss outside the Color Guards in the IRG and their losses in training are little different from the losses in the rank and file regulars outside the elites."

He has her there, she _has_ to say something in response.

"What does that mean for the present?" the woman inquires, looking annoyed, "We were preparing for battle during that time."

" _ **BULL**_ _ **SHIT!"**_ the American blurts out angrily, with enough force and anger to cause the Japanese officer to actually step back, eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"I lost friends securing territory that should have been secured by your forces, who instead were off securing positions of power in the chaos of war!" Lieutenant Bridges words bite deep, "The USF-J and the UN 11th Forces Command told your leaders repeatedly how best to slow or even stop the BETA, but your commanders, who espoused such tactics on Mainland Asia, did an about face and refused to do so in their own country!"

Vincent could see the Japanese personnel squirm as Yuuya ripped into Takamura. They know their country was devastated by the BETA due to poor leadership. And despite the successes, such as regaining Shikoku, the BETA made a second landing and manage to conquer half of Honshou and that time, they couldn't be ejected.

"Is that all?" Lieutenant Takamura cuts any further words off from Lieutenant Bridges.

Snorting through his nose, Lieutenant Bridges growls, "I lost half my team during the first night, Lieutenant Takamura. Two people I trained with for months, perfecting how best to use the F-13 Black Cat, despite its flaws. They disappeared into the night after our transport was shoot down. Falling without chutes and with damaged TSFs. I had to organize an ad hoc team that became a platoon before the sun rose and you were able to start burying your dead."

Lieutenant Bridges' eyes flashed dangerously, "You want something more specific. Fine! You're mating a high maneuverability unit with high performance engines designed for a high energy fight using Boom and Zoom tactics, which I might remind the _Japanese_ Lieutenant, not only caused losses to be lower and improved humanity's win rate, but also obliterated the Imperial Japanese Air Forces from the skies 58 _years_ ago."

There is a lot of flinches at Bridges harsh reminder of the war the Japanese lost to the Americans. The reason their nation was forced to be little more than a vassal state to the larger USA ever since. It was part of the treaty for surrender. That or seeing their nation fight another year of a losing war it couldn't help but lose in the end.

Only it would have been unconditional surrender then.

"The balance between the two hasn't been struck yet," Lieutenant Bridges points out, "You _need_ to listen to me so you _know_ what to fix. High maneuverability is only achievable at lower speeds, but not only was the maneuverability retained, the demand for speed was included," Yuuya looks the woman in the eye once more, "I'm staking my life on completing this machine and my pride that pilots with less experience than me can not _only_ fly it in battle, but _win_ the battle as well in it and that as many as reasonably can, we return home to their loved ones."

Lieutenant Takamura can see Lieutenant Bridges breathing extremely hard. He's obviously been holding in a lot. There is something else though. Something she is missing.

"Lieutenant Bridges," Kyoko steps out from behind a maintenance cart, but before she can continue, Yui holds up a hand, silencing her cousin.

Taking a deep breath, "We will look into the balance between mobility and maneuverability," Lieutenant Takamura begins, "You are correct. The balance between the two has not been made yet, but we are aware and are correcting accordingly," hearing a low mumble from the Amerikahito.

' _Figured you did.'_

"There are still other goals and needs to be met as well," Lieutenant Takamura states plainly, "None of which included in the XFJ Plan is to satisfy a test pilot's, whether they have combat experience or not, pride."

"What the _**fuck!?"**_ Lieutenant Bridges explodes back at hearing that.

"This machine is meant to be the future production unit for the Teikoku no Bōei-Gun," Lieutenant Takamura states, "You're insistence that this be handled in an entirely American fashion is no less than an attempt to make this project entirely yours."

"W-wh-what?!" Lieutenant Bridges can't believe what he's hearing.

"Do not disappoint me further," and with her piece said, Lieutenant Takamura leaves an angry pilot behind her, being restrained by his best friend and stunned cousin that quickly chases after her.

"'Belong to me!'"

"Yuuya calm down!"

"You're the one being a selfish little girl!"

"Yuuya!"

But Lieutenant Takamura ignores it all and enters the hallway.

 **XxXxX**

"Lieutenant Takamura!" slowing her pace, but not turning to her cousin, despite her being technically higher in rank, "What _was_ that back there?"

"Making the Eishi understand his place," Yui responds, only to find her angry cousin in front of her.

"Yui!" the older woman bites out angrily, "We need to talk. Now."

 **XxXxX**

 **Polestar Restaurant and Bar**

 **XxXxX**

The Polestar is one of the most popular restaurants and bars in Lilifort, Yukon Base's attached city. So much so, it isn't uncommon for American personnel and citizens from Fort Yukon to visit the UN city just to visit the place. Part of its main draw is the fact the staff do dress ups and cosplay that bring it attention. As well as being one of the few Yellow Zone places to be able to get top quality items like Organic Meats, Vegetables, Fruits, and Drinks.

Though the costs are also high for such good dining.

One of the not so secretive draws, is one of the waitresses, known for her outgoing personality and caring and friendly manners. She also has a pair of the biggest around and with a slim body and thin waist to go with them. The fact she's French, also sells her charm as well.

The name of the restaurant and bar comes from the fact that the original Fort Yukon town and military base are both above the limit of the Arctic Circle. A good 13 kilometers into the Circle in fact. The nearest large American city, is Fairbanks, Alaska and that's 233 kilometers to the southwest.

Additionally, being so far north, during the winters, the sun typically rises about 11:30 in the morning and sets a few hours later. So being the largest population center closest to the North Pole and with stars a regular sight for half a year, Polestar sounded like a great idea.

With old time piano music, with a live musician no less playing, in the background, military personnel come to the Polestar to relax and unwind after hard shifts.

" _That_ woman _really pisses me off!"_

As well as to blow off steam with strong alcohol, like how Tarisa is chugging her beers.

Where does someone so small, put it all?

And how does she stay coherent enough to be borderline sober?

Yuuya leans over to Stella and asks "What's Chobi's problem?" which isn't new, as she always seems to have a problem, but this one was standing out.

Stella smiles, though it is kind of embarrassed, "Don't talk like it isn't your problem."

"Huh?" Yuuya replies.

"She's just mad at what happened to you," Stella details for Yuuya.

Valerio throws in his two lira in as well, "It wasn't easy to stop Tarisa from running out there when you were arguing with the Hime-sama."

Valerio, Tarisa, and Stella have a brief flashback of the male holding their shortest member up so her feet couldn't reach the ground while shouting, " _Come on! Let me go!"_

Suddenly, Tarisa slams her mug down with a satisfied exhale and cheeks a pinkish hue.

Yuuya can't help but feel embarrassed, "You saw that?" then what Valerio called her, "Wait? Hime-sama? As in Princess?"

"Lieutenant Takamura!" Valerio declares, like Yuuya hasn't gotten it already, "I heard she's from a noble family of former samurai and a member of the Imperial Royal Guard."

Stella, smiling explains, "That is one Japan's more elite forces. So 'princess' isn't just a nickname for her."

Pulling her half drunk beer from her lips, Tarisa joins the conversation, "Let's stop talking about that girl," then putting her beer down a little hard, as she splashes a few drops onto herself, "This is our welcome party for Yuuya."

Then looking a little sheepish, given how long they've been together already.

"If a little late, though."

"Guys..." Yuuya is honestly surprised and touched. He hadn't expected them to do that, especially now.

Stella starts off with a smile, "Welcome…"

"... to Alaska!" Valerio finishes in a strong voice.

And with that, the four pick up their drinks and smack them together, "Cheers!"

Tarisa is laughing happily to herself when one of the waitresses stops right behind her.

The woman is wearing nothing but a pair of Daisies with a white waist apron, a white tank top with a picture of a bull's head and horizontal bars of blue, white and red, cowboy boots, red wrist bands, and a small hair band with a tuff of cloth that looks like cow's hair and a pair of horns too.

The woman proceeds to lean forward, giving Yuuya a good look at her face, which she has brown hair, a few freckles above her nose, long hair orange with a distinct fringe and twin hair tresses, and a pair of closed eyes.

The woman also had a pair of very large… So this had to be the famous star of the Polestar that Yuuya's heard off and on about. Though right now, he's only focusing on the large melons, because they are nearly burying Tarisa's head under them.

"Vous voilà!" the woman says in French as she continues on, "The usual order, okay?"

"Japp. Tack," Stella replies in her native Swedish.

"I've been awaiting that," Valerio begins as he pulls his appetizer over to himself, but then looks up to the French woman, "And those melons too."

"Je suis désolé!" she flirts with the Italian, "These are off limits."

Then turning her head back, she realizes the friend the three have is someone completely new. She's never seen him before. Looks half-Asian and half-European to her. Though she can't place the eyes very well, since his European side does well to mask them.

"Oh, who is this monsieur?" the French woman inquires.

Valerio responds with a deflated tone, knowing she might get interested in him for a bit, "Oh, this is a new pilot…"

The woman leans forward more, completely ignoring how Tarisa has been trying to get her off her head. Especially the two large parts.

"Hey, Il est mignon," the woman states and Yuuya can't help but stare and blush when Tarisa makes a particular move that causes the shirt to nearly expel more flesh than it outta.

Holding out her hand for Yuuya, "Je m'appelle Natalie Duclert de France. Nice to meet you, monsieur."

Yuuya takes her hand and introduces himself, properly he supposes would be good here, "Je suis Yuuya Bridges sur une affectation détachée de la Compagnie de Détroit des Forces Tactiques Mobiles des États-Unis d'Amérique," he smiles at her surprised expression, "Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Miss Duclert."

Giggling as she withdraws her hand from the handshake, "Oh, c'est excitant! Vous parlez mon Français bien-aimé?"

Yuuya nods before he speaks again, "J'ai passé plusieurs semaines sur le Mur de France," then ignoring the glare from Tarisa for the moment and the pout from VG, "Je suis également venu de l'Amérique Deep South et donc je l'ai ramassé quand j'étais Louisiane."

Giggling, Natalie immediately takes a liking to this Yuuya Bridges. Though before anything else can happen, Tarisa with a cry puts both of her hands on Natalie's front and pushes the massives globes off her head as she turns and stands up, angrily yelling.

"Mērō ṭā'ukō mā tī rākhna tapā'īṁ kasarī lāmō jām̐daichan?!"

A poorly made attempt at fake fear in her voice, largely because of the smile on her face, Natalie declares, "Oh mon Dieu, combien vous pouvez être violent, Tarisa!"

"Shaddup!" Tarisa yells, even as Yuuya asks Stella a question.

"Is this okay?" Stella only giggles as Tarisa goes on ranting, "Why do you do that every single time, Natalie!"

Leaning closer to Yuuya so he can hear her clearly without the two women hearing her as well, "It's nothing new."

VG chuckles himself, "It's one of those things where they're each drawn to something they lack in the other."

Both women turn their attention to him immediately.

With her fist held up and a dark tone in her voice, "Where were you looking when you said that?"

Completely ignoring what is now happening between VG and Tarisa, Stella speaks to Natalie directly, "We're having a welcoming party today. What's your recommendation?"

"We've got some excellent natural beef," Natalie holds up her fingers to get a count of how many.

With his head trapped in a headlock and air being cut off from his brain by Tarisa, Valerio manages to squeak out, "That sounds good. I'm sick of artificial meat."

Just before Valerio could pass out, Tarisa lets him go and he collapses his head onto the table with a groan. Instead, looking a bit nervous about things, "But it's expensive, right?" she knows that the natural beef would set them back quite a bit.

"Hmm…" putting a finger to her lower lip, Natalie has a sudden idea, "Maybe I'll give you a discount Tarisa."

Looking first surprised and then becoming excited, Tarisa practically throws herself into Natalie, the resulting effect not going unnoticed by Yuuya and several other nearby males, "Natalie, I luvs you!" Tarisa declares, again and again.

"You and I are best friends!" Natalie smiles, happy before she takes hold of Tarisa's arms and then declaring, "Okay, I'll take my payment now."

And before Tarisa can react, she suddenly lifted up like a sack of potatoes over Natalie's shoulder who runs away to Tarisa's sudden, "Wait! Wait!"

 **XxXxX**

 **Office of First Lieutenant Yui Takamura**

 **Project Leader for the Project XFJ**

 **XxXxX**

"I see," Kyoko nods, not entirely displeased, but still upset that Yui has been acting as such to get more faster. "I cannot fault your logic, but," picking up the damaged locket, "I will fault you for not even trying."

Yui blushes and turns away, declaring, "It isn't part of the mission. I see no reason to do so."

With a sigh, Kyoko approaches her younger cousin and wraps her arms around the younger woman, "But you must, if you want more out of him," Kyoko whispers into Yui's ear, "For he will hold back, until you show you are at least still working on opening it."

Feeling and seeing her cousin going stiff, Kyoko can tell that Yui has tried to open the locket before ignoring it. The girl has that stubborn streak she inherited from her father. She and Yuuya both share that trait unfortunately. It is what is rubbing both in the wrong way.

For now.

The first time she met the Amerikahito, she will never forget.

Covered in blood and holding the BETA at bay single handedly. His single minded duty was to protect them. Protect Yui that tragic night.

Yui needs this. There was more than Yuuya's skill at work when he was chosen. Indeed, they needed Yui to meet him and recover that part of herself that still is there, but buried under the traumatized veteran. That small piece that can be pulled free of the grip the BETA have on her soul.

"Still," Kyoko rubs her cheek against Yui, the younger girl reciprocating, the warmth the two feel, so far from home, so close to danger, and yet they feel so safe for once. For once in a long time.

"I know," Yui responds placing her hands on her cousin's arms, how Yui misses those simple days when war was a far off thing and not an everyday survival for their people. "I realize how wrong I have been in trying to make him think Nipponese. Damaging the success of the mission by using his heritage against him, but I still believe it will work."

"I do not doubt that Yui-chan," Kyoko reluctantly pulls away and sits down in one of the office's chairs, "But it is more than his feelings on his heritage, he's come a long way since the two of us met, I can tell you that."

"Kyoko-neechan," Yui responds as Kyoko leans back and looks to the roof.

"Yuuya knows what he is talking about," Kyoko informs her cousin, "He nearly did lose his life testing the YF-13-1 and YF-13-2 Black Cat prototypes. The balance issues in the Type-2 are quite similar to the issues plaguing the F-13 models. He is both an experienced test pilot and a combat veteran. Attacking his pride hurts him, as it is one of the few things that shields such pilots from falling into the terror that plagues them when they climb either into an unproven machine or engage the BETA in mortal combat."

"I know," Yui looks away, sadden at having lost her pride so long ago.

"You'll get it back, Yui-chan," Kyoko surprises Yui, "I'm confident that Yuuya will restore it to you."

"Kyoko-neechan."

 **XxXxX**

 **Back at the Polestar**

 **XxXxX**

The three Argos Flight pilots can only stare in surprise and shock.

"Ch-Chobi are you…" Yuuya trails off, not having been expecting this so far north and in an international city.

Stella gets over it with a sound that sounds like it should start a word, but then actually twists the dagger. Again, "Så söt!"

Valerio is simply speechless and can only make a sound that is more like air trying to figure out if it's being inhaled or exhaled.

For there, before them, Tarisa is dressed… As a Cat Maid.

' _And a darn looking cute one too,'_ Yuuya thinks to himself and wondering how Tarisa is not a young child.

Black is the predominant color. Quite clearly a _Chat Noir_ theme. A lot skin is also being shown, the most Yuuya's seen since he's arrived. The skirt is short, black maid's skirt trimmed in white frills or underskirt, Yuuya values his life after all, with a burgundy apron with a large bow tie in the back. The top is a just a piece of wrap around black fabric with a small v-cut in the center on the bottom of it, leaving her belly and sides and lower back completely exposed, with white pieces on top and held in place by a burgundy tie with a bow set in the top center and black ties that go over her exposed collarbone and tie in the back somewhere. She has long black thigh high socks on with white frills on the top held in place by burgundy colored ties again. A good inch of thigh is exposed as well between the top of the socks and the bottom of the skirt. A simple black tie choker is around Tarisa's neck with black poofy armbands trimmed in burgundy on her upper arms and white cuffs with black buttons on both her wrists. To top it all off, she has a white maid's lace band as well.

Though, of course, being a Chat Noire, she has a long black tail with a burgundy colored bow on the end and a pair of black cats ears on her head, just behind the maid's band.

Of course, Valerio would be the one to start things going… by laughing at the sight of the always tougher than the boys Tarisa now in something so… cute.

"What is _that_?!" he his holding his side because he now has something to really tease Tarisa with!

Blushing a burgundy to match the outfit, is that makeup on her cheeks too?, Tarisa embarrassingly manages to shout back, "Don't laugh!" before she became purely embarrassed again, "Natalie made me wear it."

Walking up to her, Natalie puts a hand on Tarisa's shoulder, "Don't make that face Tarisa. It looks great on you."

Suddenly bring both hands to her chest, Tarisa leans to Natalie, looking actually very happy, "R-really?"

Then, Natalie backs off just enough to bring up a camera and take a picture, "Yup," looking at the picture, "This will make a great picture!"

Then she's running off as Tarisa processes what just happened. Then the inevitable happens. Though Yuuya is more amazed at the fact that the tail and ears are so life like to be kind of… interesting.

"Delete that photo!" Tarisa yells as she pursues the taller woman.

Yuuya sighs a bit at the excitement around him.

"Wait Natalie! Wait!"

"Oooh, scary!"

"Get back here!"

"Don't like it?" Stella leans over to inquire to Yuuya.

"No," Yuuya responds as he thinks things over, "That's not it."

Valerio reveals, as he sometimes does, that there is more to him than meets the eye, "Nothing wrong with this, is there?"

"VG?" Yuuya sees the man cutting into his steak with a look that makes him look order.

Not responding, Valerio begins, "When she first came here, she never smiled," the Italian remembering bad old days that don't seem as far back as they should be, "She just frowned all the time."

Holding a piece of steak on his fork and closing his eyes as he explains, "Part of it was that she probably didn't want anybody to mess with her, but…" he trails off as he sticks his food into his mouth.

"Tarisa," Yuuya states, rather than questions.

"Yeah," Stella draws his attention, wearing a truly genuine smile, as she remembers how people banded together and became friends since arriving, "Most of the people here are strangers who have lost their homes to the BETA and ended up here. They never had the luxury to smile."

Continuing with his sober tone, Valerio speaks up again, "Their family, friends… Everything they had was eaten by the BETA," he cuts at his next piece of steak, "And all they had left were themselves..."

Leaning forward on the table, propped up by her elbows, "... And their hatred of the BETA. Right?"

Closing one eye and smiling cheerfully while holding up a piece of his steak, "That's why you need to enjoy yourself when you get the chance."

"Like that," Stella says suddenly and Yuuya follows her line of vision to see Tarisa pressed up against Natalie and trying to seize the camera from the taller woman as everyone around, both staff and patrons smile and laugh at the spectacle.

"She's got a tail too!"

"Cute, huh."

Yuuya can't help, but watch the interactions. Recalling that many of the pilots here are also veterans, more so them him.

' _Many would have fought the BETA on the frontlines before we even formed,'_ Yuuya thinks to himself as he watches the scene before, ' _Even if the Forces hadn't formed, they would still be orphaned soldiers, who lost their homelands to the BETA.'_

Yuuya thinks back to when he was just being a test pilot. The burdens were great, but these people would have had greater burdens. How could he have stacked up then? Doubtful he would have stacked up particularly high.

But now, as a member of the vanguard of humanity, that changes. The burden the Roughnecks placed upon themselves three years ago makes it clear they have to succeed. Humanity is counting on them to be the standard bearers to rally them. That is the burden they have chosen.

Even for the princess, for Takamura Yui, Yuuya knows that to be the standard bearer, means to be the one in most danger.

They stand out the most after all, rallying and leading others. They have to stand out. So that there is that one shred of hope that keeps the fires burning. Burning until they fan into a great flame to once more free their world and allow it to both heal and rebuild.

But doing so means that if they should fall, should they waver, then all is lost.

For the nail that sticks out the most, is the one that is hammered the hardest.

He recalls that easily enough.

When he held a screaming girl of no more than 14 years of age in his arms after her leg and arm had been bitten off and eaten.

Along with a few other pieces of her.

 **XxXxX**

Standing in her personal shower, Takamura Yui is doing much the same that Yuuya had done earlier. Standing under the hot water, lost in thought, very deep thought.

' _Yuuya Bridges,'_ she thinks of the man that is her lead test pilot.

' _The Shiranui Type-2 operates on a totally different design and operations principles than an American TSF,'_ Yui weighs her own thoughts against what her cousin had told her, even stating that Yuuya was not at first in Detroit Company when he joined the Mobile Tactical Forces, ' _But he's mastering it in such a short time. His talent and potential make him an unmatched Eishi. But...'_

Slamming her fists against the wall, as she recalls how American forces in Japan had continually adapted and turned defeats into victories. How they kept showing up with greater and greater skill and competency than her own people. Years of training, often five years or more, and the Amerikahito with maybe a year or two at most, were far better pilots than her own countrymen.

' _... that's not enough.'_

Not for Nippon. Now a country half taken by the BETA. Not after they had made so many mistakes. They had failed their people. They had to do something to correct that and soon.

The Americans enjoy their peaceful lives, safe from the BETA, because their military had spent blood and resources overseas to ensure it. They had sent whole armies, while the Empire had barely sent a corps and one not well suited for war away from the Home Islands.

Their leaders had blundered and made grave mistakes and she, like everyone else, had believed that was that was needed to hold the BETA at bay.

At bay…

There is no holding the BETA at bay. There is only one thing to do. The Amerikahito have been arguing it for years. To attack the BETA.

But no one wanted to listen to a country that had nuked half another to stay safe. What did they know?

Obviously a lot more than the leadership of the Empire had at the time. And many others for that matter.

They had decided to come up with a new ways to attack. Most people thought it stupid. They're probably right too.

So someone else came up with a new idea. Then they applied it. They started winning.

Despite the flaws of the F-13 Black Cat and its recent variants, it _is_ a top of the line TSF. It does its job well and it does it on demand. And then goes above and beyond when it has too.

The Shiranui Type-2 is their one last hope to have a machine like that. Something that does its job well and on demand. And then goes above and beyond when they need it too.

She knows she couldn't ask for a better test pilot.

Perhaps, only Yuuya Bridges can really bring out the potential in the Shiranui Type-2.

But something is holding him back. What is it? Something powerful? But not something natural, Yui feels.

"And so you must free him," Kyoko washes Yui's back and the girl murmurs in response to the woman, "And then perhaps you can bring him home to your mother, Senna-obachan."

"KYOKO!" Yui shouts in surprise, but the blue haired noble only laughs uproariously.

After a few minutes of a back and forth, in which the two feel like young girls again, Kyoko hold her cousin close.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kyoko asks her cousin seriously.

Nodding, "I know and I will."

"Good."

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya released the breath he was holding. Leaning back against the safety rail as he focuses on the Shiranui Second before him. The lights were turned down low in the Hangar, as it was late and most personnel were already asleep. Those lights still bright, were focused on the TSFs in the hanger to prevent sabotage.

The American Surfer knew guards also patrolled, nearly all Japanese, except for a few that the late General Ayamine had rescued and were paying back his kindness towards them by helping to protect the XFJ Project.

At least some good came out of his actions. Then again, had Japan been serious, chances are, Korea might have lasted until next year.

Yuuya, typically dropped that line of thought. It did no one any favors. Especially him.

Right now, he's just staring up at the TSF in front of him. Trying to come to grips with what is holding him back and why he can't seem to figure it out.

"Ya know," a familiar voice began with gentle footfalls, "Resting when you can is also a part of being a Surfer."

Not even turning to the approaching Vinnie, Lou just keeps his eyes on the Shiranui Second.

"Or are you so busy thinking about Princess Yui, that you can't sleep?"

Yuuya caught the water packet without taking his eyes off the TSF before him. Still, he makes a sound at what Vincent said.

" _Princess_ Yui, huh?" Yuuya replies as he opens up the packet before continuing, "Looks like you're getting along with her, though."

Blue eyes closed for a moment as he smiles, Vincent steps up right next to Yuuya and leans back to observe the TSF himself, "Well it helps I've known someone like her for a long time. I can understand her better than most people," leaning his head back, Vincent pretty much proves why the US Military runs on its caffeinated Non-Coms.

"She's a lot like you, Princess Yui is."

Enjoying his drink, Yuuya has an impulse to counter that.

"Bite me! Don't compare me to me."

Unfortunately for the officer, this sergeant is not only a long time friend, but also proves that he didn't get as high as he did on good looks and better wrench turning skills alone.

With a small smile, "The way you don't back off when you should, and how you're not honest with yourself," Vincent proves to be quite the sage, "She's just like you, right?"

Shoulders slumping, Yuuya knows how true that is.

"Just like with a TSF," Vincent begins, looking over to his friend, "The question of how well you understand them."

Finally shifting from his staring contest, Yuuya sighs, "How you understand them, huh?"

Looking back up at the Shiranui Second, the First Generation Japanese-American allows himself to go back into his thoughts.

' _A TSF designed by a country that lost half its territory to the BETA, despite everything we bled for. A TSF designed by a country that resents the US, yet now enhanced by American technology. A TSF designed by a nation, not only long in tradition, but also in mind.'_

"Hey Vincent," Yuuya leans back, water packet nearly forgotten, "What is it about this thing I don't understand?"

Turning with surprise, "Huh?"

"I need to know," Yuuya continues to his blond friend, "If I'm to succeed."

Vincent is a good sergeant. He may not have seen combat, but he was born with that natural talent and capability that makes naturally creates a sergeant. He can both feel and see as much as read between the lines. It doesn't take Master Sergeant Lowell long to realize the real underlying issue.

Hell, he's know it for a decade now.

And that more has since been added.

That fear that holds his friend back. That restricts him from mastering both himself and any TSF he climbs into.

"I'll start by saying this," the blond enters that mode where sergeants pull their officers out the lost darkness that comes with the territory, "In an American TSF, you're a top class Surfer, one of the very elite can even be argued."

The tone is neutral, but the delivery is serious.

"I can testify to that, many can, but the way you pilot a TSF, and the strategies and tactics you use, change totally depending on what country made it."

Indicating the Type-2 before them, "For example, if I tuned the Second Shiranui like it was an American machine, it would make it difficult for a Japanese Eishi to use it."

"Hmm…" the brunette agrees, knowing that truth.

"By that same token, if it was tuned for a Japanese Eishi to handle, than an American Surfer would find it extremely difficult to pilot as well," closing his eyes with a nod, "Yup. For instances the maneuverability system is totally different. Our American TSFs use their large bodies combined with brute force to fly and fight, but Japan is different."

The lieutenant now has his attention on his longtime friend.

"A Japanese TSF takes advantage of the aerodynamic properties of its knife sheath and center head mast. If you keep that in mind, it becomes a question of how well you can communicate with it."

Looking back up at Shiranui Second, Yuuya speaks his thoughts.

"That is where she can say, 'A horse and its rider are one,'" snorting to himself, "But I've always known that the TSF isn't a hunk of dead metal. That they live and breath in their own way. Each with their own hidden quirks that can only be learned by time and experience."

Yuuya stops to think for a moment.

"Perhaps there is some measure in a 'Horse and its rider are one.'"

Shrugging, Vincent starts to turn to leave, "I couldn't tell you. Why don't you ask her?" then realizes something.

"Right, I guess that's impossible," chuckling somewhat to himself and at the situation, "Well, then," coming up with a new approach that only a best friend can get away with, regardless of rank, "Well, it's like you are in bed with a girl. Don't think just about yourself. Try to satisfy her too, ya know."

Making a surprise sound, "Why are you talking about women all of a sudden?"

Unfortunately, Lou realizes too late where Vinnie is heading with this one.

Turning and patting his friend on the shoulder, "You should take this opportunity to try and ride Princess Yui while you're at it," with a wink and thumbs up, "Top Gun."

Sputtering, "Why the hell do I have to go and try to seduce that Japanese Doll?!"

The Japanese guards all stop, some even tripping over nothing and seamless floors, at hearing that shout from the lead test pilot and the following laughter of the chief mechanic.

Do they even _want_ to know?

With rueful shakes of heads, the guards can all agree to one thing:

Amerikahitos.

"Ugh, just want I needed," Yuuya pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment, promising to let Vincent have it later.

 **XxXxX**

Lieutenant Takamura looks at the damaged locket in her hand once more. Now that it is much cleaner than before, it looks familiar. The damage to adorning it, makes it hard to tell though. She's seen so many similar lockets, that it is hard for her to tell the immediate difference and yet, just holding it, fills her with profound sadness.

Why?

"Done," Kyoko states as she finishes binding up Yui's extremely long hair and wrapping a headwrap around it to keep it in place, "For the Imperial Family, for the Shogunate, for our honor and our people."

Yui feels Kyoko lower the younger Eishi's helmet onto her head. The sound of the locks engaging. The sound of pressurization. The feel of canned air in her lungs.

"Ride to glory Takamura Yui," Takatsuka Kabane, Takatsuka Kyoko speaks formally, "Banzaii!"

"Banzaii," Takamura Daimyo bows to her superior and Clan Head, but her tone is gentle, soft, and expected as she rises and with a grace born of long years of practice, strides to and boards her yellow painted and purple trimmed Type-00F Takemikazuchi, preparing to head out on a mission that is considered most vital to their nation's future.

' _I have not been this calm…'_

 **XxXxX**

Inia Sestina cuts her link with Yui and let's the older girl have her private thoughts private. The young Soviet Esper knows that not everyone is capable of letting her hear them like Yui and Yuuya do.

"Good luck Yui," the silver haired 14 yearish old teenagerish girl watches as as the Type-00F uses a different catapult to launch and go and await the trial that is to come, "Both need you now, more than ever."

 **XxXxX**

A hidden shadow frowns. Not liking how Warrant Officer of Aviation Sestina is becoming more attached to those two from Amerika and Yaponiya. The shadow prepared to step away, only to feel the cold metal of a gunbarrel at the back of their head.

"Ne vmeshivaytes' v al'ternativnuyu chetverku," the male voice orders, "Leytenant aviatsii Matika Barchenova."

The twin 'sister' of Cryska Barchenova could only stand frozen as the firearm left the back of her head and she dared to breath again. Chancing a look over her shoulder, she saw no one there, but there was something left behind.

' _Kilroy was here'_

And the stereotypical Amerikanskiy drawing to go with it.

 **XxXxX**

As the TSFs of Argos Flight blazed down the canyon to their latest training grounds for another Case 23 exercise, Yuuya Bridges is in deep thought about his machine.

' _I understand the theory,'_ he outta understand it. He had been a test pilot before being tapped to test the Black Cat. ' _Perhaps today, I should let the Shiranui Second lead. That way, I can learn a little more than I have to date. So now I'll work with it instead of against it'_

Decision made, Yuuya would let the TSF lead and he'll follow. He needed to learn the machine's quirks.

XxXxX

"Argos Leader to Argos Flight," Argos Lead begins in Argos Command, standing just behind the fast typing tech team, "Initiating Case 23."

" _Argos-1, roger."_

" _Argos-2, roger."_

" _Argos-3, roger."_

" _Argos-4, roger."_

Sitting just slightly off to the side, Takatsuka Kyoko quietly looks on. The several plans now in operation will be decided by each step of this test. Then, when it ends, the final decision would be made.

How she knows Lieutenant Bridges would be upset later.

But yet… He may even pull through, better than he's been before.

"Initiating JIVES."

 **XxXxX**

"Here they come," Argos 1 says to himself, before taking a deep breath and suddenly accelerating, "94 Second, let's go!"

The first Destroyer is shot up by gunfire crashing into its vulnerable areas. Contrary to popular belief, there were a few weak points on the Destroyer's frontal carapace.

Hitting those weak points, though, was another matter entirely.

With bursts of fire and well timed jumps and dodges, the 94 Second began to maneuver. Though for anyone observing and seeing its previous operations, they would not immediately how much less performing it is today. Like it didn't have the same aggressive spirit.

Those with a keener eye, would note though, that it has a sudden grace that it has not previously shown.

Still…

 **XxXxX**

"The 94 Second's test parameters are far below yesterday," the dismal report is something of an eyebrow raiser.

Making a concern sound as he rubs at his goatee with closed eyes, First Lieutenant Dogulu is immediately concerned, "He never does things halfway," opening his eyes, "Until yesterday, he was trying to force it to do what he wanted. And now he's letting it take control."

Though he is concerned, Lieutenant Dogulu is aware of the operational plans put into place by the Japanese. More to the point, he can see how much improvement, the movements are. Despite being so much lower, the actual time lost to the less aggressive tendencies of the pilot, is not so much. Admittedly, they could be better, but the machine is moving in better form.

' _Could he have pushed it so hard,' the Turkish officer thinks, 'That if he kept at it, the 94 Second might have actually_ held _him back?'_

He isn't the only one thinking that either.

 **XxXxX**

The 94 Second hits the ground after being shoved by a Destroyer.

"Damn," Argos-1 complains as the TSF falls flat across its front.

Gunfire immediately tears into the simulation. In moments, simulated blood is flying into the air as the Destroyer bends from the impacts before toppling over onto its side, dead.

 **XxXxX**

"Huh? You done already?" Tarisa teases as she brings her F-15ACTV Eagle next to her kill.

 **XxXxX**

As Argos-1 gets up, breathing hard, for reasons he can't figure out, that had rattled him deeply despite how mild it was.

"Shut up, catgirl maid!" the American snaps back as Argos 3 and 4 come to a stop on the other side of the kill.

 **XxXxX**

With blushing cheeks, Tarisa raises up from her seat, "Don't say that!"

 **XxXxX**

" _Calm down guys,"_ Valerio intervenes.

Rattled and angry, Argos 1 sits in his cockpit, sweating as he struggles to comprehend how poorly he had allowed the test to go today.

' _Damn!'_ he mentally declares, ' _I guess figuring out the Japanese TSFs isn't something you can do in one day.'_

" _I guess that's the last one for today…"_ suddenly Valerio trails off before, " _Huh? What's that?"_

Argos-1 immediately comes back to his senses, yet his nerves feel taunt. Observing his sensor display, a single, yellow arrow indicates an approaching contact from the edge of their current location, opposite the lake in front of them.

Visual links with the rest of Argos Flight and a camera zoom of the approaching contact's course, revealing two large dust clouds being left in its wake, appear through the system's HUD.

" _Something came into the practice area without authorization,"_ Stella's tone indicates she's as surprised as the rest of the Flight is.

" _Is it a TSF?"_ Tarisa inquires as she is clearly trying to get a better read on the approaching contact.

Valerio responds immediately, " _Has to be, but it can't be lost, right?"_

"Argos-1 to Argos Command," the American begins, "Unknown unit sighted. Requesting identification."

" _Identification in progress,"_ comes the immediate reply from Sergeant Lida Canales, " _All units standby, identifying,"_ a moment later, " _Identification complete,"_ then surprise, " _This is…"_

Suddenly Corporal Phoebe Theodorakis speaks up, " _Captain, what you doi-"_

Then contact suddenly is severed with a burst of static.

"Argos Command come in?" Argos-1 calls in, but gets nothing.

"Argos Command!" no response, "Argos Command respond!"

Nothing. Contact is severed. The flight is cut off from support.

With fear leaking her voice, " _What happened?"_ Tarisa doesn't like this.

Sounding more annoyed than afraid, " _This isn't funny,"_ Valerio states as he digs his TSF's heels in.

" _No data match in the Library,"_ Stella suddenly reports as she takes aim.

Looking over at her TSF, Argos-1 releases a surprised gasp. Then he looks back towards the approaching unknown TSF. He has to take the lead. No different from any other operation he's been a part of.

 **XxXxX**

Tarisa works to keep her breathing under control and takes a sip of water from her suit's supply.

" _Attention unknown contact, approaching on course Blue Lima 4-1."_

 **XxXxX**

Shifting his fingers on his HOTAS, Valerio steels himself for a possible fight.

" _Respond immediately on TAC Zulu 1-9-9 and identify yourself."_

 **XxXxX**

Stella adjusts the zoom of her targeting cameras to maximize her performance.

" _I repeat, Unknown Contact on course Blue Lima 4-1, open communications on TAC Zulu 1-9-9 and identify yourself."_

Then an idea suddenly comes to mind and Stella links with the Second Shiranui's computers.

" _Respond immediately."_

 **XxXxX**

"I repeat, respond immediately."

Argos 1 looks at approaching contact on his sensors. It will be arriving over the lake in a matter of seconds. Still, no contact from it. Signal also remains lost with Argos Command.

After a few more moments of no contact and the target steadily approaching, Argos 1 makes his decision.

"Argos-1 to Flight, prepare for combat."

Even as the pilots acknowledge and Argos-1 gives the formation order, the Surfer feels his nerves straining. A fear is slowly entering him. His breathing is increasing slightly as his heartbeat increases irregularly.

'What's going on?'

 **XxXxX**

Loose rocks and earth are blasted aside as the unknown contact continues its approach. Almost to the lake and then across it, to Argos Flight.

' _And what is..._

 **XxXxX**

Seeing it reach the lake's edge on the sensors.

' _...this awful feeling.'_

Just as the silhouette becomes visible in the distance, Stella suddenly pops up on Argos 1's HUD.

" _I found the data in your Library,"_ she sounds pleased with herself and has a small smile.

The information and the sound of her voice and sight of her demeanor immediately erode some of the fear that Argos 1 is feeling.

But still…

"Only in 94 Second's Library?"

The identification appears and Argos 1 is surprised.

"The Takemikazuchi?!"

And more than that, it's a F-variant.

"But those are only issued to the Fudai Vassals of the Imperial Royal Guard," Argos-1 grits his teeth hard as he sees the unit finally appear before them.

XxXxX

The water crashing ashore as soon as the yellow colored TSF leaves terra firma, it begins it's journey across the lake to Argos Flight. The setting sun seemingly setting the TSF on fire.

" _The Type-00!"_ Tarisa breaths out in surprise.

" _Then isn't it…"_ Stella begins in surprise herself.

" _Lieutenant Takamura,"_ Valerio isn't surprised now, though his tone indicates his displeasure.

The machine crosses back onto land and approaches Argos Flight before suddenly stopping and dropping with grace to the ground beneath its feet.

Immediately, the Mount Pylon swings forward where a Sub Arm catches the weapon there. In a flash of yellow and orange, the right up reaches up and grabs the handle. A second later, the locks on the Mount Pylon disengage and the Type-74 Halberd cuts through the air, revealing its unsheathed blade glistening in the dying sunlight.

 **XxXxX**

"That sword is for real combat!" Argos-1 shouts in surprise.

What is happening? His blood feels like ice in his body. His limbs heavy. He can barely breath. What is going on?

 **XxXxX**

" _Her!"_ Tarisa growls darkly as the four member flight observes the lone IRG machine.

" _I guess she wants some real attention,"_ Stella's voice isn't jovial or flirtatious and instead has a dangerous edge to it.

" _It's hard to be popular,"_ Valerio doesn't mean himself, of course, now realizing where this is going and disagreeing heavily.

 **XxXxX**

Argos-1 could only begin to guess at the Japanese woman's thoughts and plans.

"Is that really her? What do we do? Do we fight?"

XxXxX

Suddenly the Active shot by the Second Shiranui. Tarisa protective of her friends and with a temper that can be shorter than she is, had decided to charge forward.

" _She's mocking you, Argos-1!"_ Tarisa shouts over the comms as she discards her rifles.

" _Stop it, Tarisa!"_ Argos-1 orders immediately, knowing the danger and watching in stun horror as Argos-2 draws its combat knife.

XxXxX

Having long have had enough of the Japanese Princess' attitude, especially towards Yuuya, Tarisa intends to end this fast and with a finality to make it clear for her to put an end to her attitude.

"If that's how you want it…"

She'll end this Princess' rule right here and now!

 **XxXxX**

The Active puts on a burst of speed to close before the Takemikazuchi can react, knife glinting in the sun.

" _Let's do it!"_

 **XxXxX**

Concentrating on when and how to strike, Tarisa will make this very clear.

"I don't care if you're in the Royal Guard or not…"

 **XxXxX**

The Eagle Active goes for a forward feint thrust...

" _Get lost, princess!"_

And as the Takemikazuchi steps to the side, it begins to rotate its Jump Jets and shift its weight to alter its attack pattern…

But like with the first mock exercise of Case 47, the Takemikazuchi predicts the move, grabs the outstretched hand and pulls while kicking upwards, tripping and then flipping the Active Eagle onto its back.

As soon as the Active was on its back, the Takemikazuchi firmly crashes a foot down into its midsection, pinning it and shaking its Eishi.

Sword at the ready for the final downward plunge that would take it out, but a hail of gunfire passes by and kicks of dirt and small debris all around.

" _Get your foot off her!"_ Valerio is blazing away with both of his rifles.

" _This is going way too far, Lieutenant Takamura!"_ Stella also joins in, her shots forcing the Takemikazuchi to lean right and left, but not leave where it is standing nor lifting its foot from the Active.

" _Damn… it…_ " Tarisa grounds out, still regaining her senses.

A moment later, the Type-74 PB Blade is plunged into the Active.

 **XxXxX**

Argos-1 finds himself jolted by the sight.

He freezes up, not seeing a Takemikazuchi and an Active Eagle, but a Fort-class and a Black Cat.

 **XxXxX**

" _Are you insane?!"_ Valerio shouts as he charges the yellow machine.

" _TARISA!"_ Stella shouts in horror following Valerio.

Both Strike Eagles switch to their combat knives and move in for a pincer strike, but the Takemikazuchi is faster and both are cut down.

 **XxXxX**

The flashing light plays tricks on Argos-1's eyes. The terrain begins to change. The conditions are altered. Dead BETA and wrecked Black Cats litter terrain.

Fighting it back.

"VG! Stella!" Argos-1 manages to regain his bearings.

 **XxXxX**

Inside her cockpit, the Japanese lieutenant can hear Argos-1 clearly. Right now, she is White Fang-1, an officer and squadron commander of the Ōkyū Eihei. Her mission clear and the objective before her.

She cannot fail, for not only does her mission count on it, but her clan's honor and prestige is at stake as well. She cannot fail. She mustn't fail.

" _Damn it,"_ Argos-1 curses a few choice words, " _That's you, isn't Lieutenant Takamura. Few in the Ōkyū Eihei has that kind of skill, let alone the Teikoku no Bōei-Gun."_

 **XxXxX**

Seeing the setting sun behind the Takemikazuchi and the laid out TSFs of his pilots, Argos-1 has to fight back another flashback.

"I must have been derelict somewhere if your Clan Head permitted you to come out here," Argos-1 swallows hard, mind focusing on the TSF in front of him, "Then again, I can only guess what you nobles think of me when you aren't saying it to my face."

 **XxXxX**

Narrowing his eyes, " _Come on then! Let's not stand around here all night! I'll fight you!"_ Argos-1 declares as his own Type-74 lowers and is withdrawn from its place.

 **XxXxX**

As soon as the sword is in the 94 Second's hand, the TSF is rocketing off to fight the Type-00F.

 **XxXxX**

In response, the Type-00F lowers itself forward, before evading and skating off to avoid the slashes and charge of the XFJ-01a.

 **XxXxX**

The Type-00F begins a series of evasion maneuvers that carry it over the lake and back onto land. Each maneuver meant to evade the hard charging XFJ-01a. More than once, the two Type-74s meet in a shower of sparks as the XFJ-01a's Surfer lives up to his billing as one of the best.

But still, the Type-00F is evading with grace, precision, and nigh perfect timing.

While the XFJ-01a seems to be more like a bull that is getting angrier by the second.

 **XxXxX**

"Damn it, damn it all!" Argos-1 shouts as he struggles to land a blow and bring the Second Shiranui under his control, "Why won't you do what I tell you, 94 Second!"

 **XxXxX**

After one particular bad miss, Argos-1 barely gets the XFJ-01a's sword back up to block the counterattack by White Fang-1.

Immediately afterwards and realizing the initiative was lost, the XFJ-01a withdraws with a burst of thrust of the Jump Jets, retreating over the lake before doubling back to engage its pursuer, the Type-00F.

Both machines begin exchanging a series of attacks against one another. The Type-00F getting in more, but strangely, not moving to end the fight. The XFJ-01a is forced to weather the onslaught, even as the pilot struggles with vision issues all of a sudden.

 **XxXxX**

"So you're going to take your time?" Argos-1 manages a counterattack that creates a bit of breathing space, but White Fang-1 is once more attacking before he can maneuver away and work to regain the initiative, "You could take me out in one hit any time you wanted!"

 **XxXxX**

Managing a counter that forces White Fang-1's sword up and wide, Argos-1 breaks hard to the side and then comes back in to finish it.

But the Type-00F is able to bring its sword back down, blocking the XFJ-01a's attack.

In the following close melee, the Takemikazuchi finds its opponent refusing to open up the distance. Instead, it is keeping close and getting closer. The XFJ-01a is limiting the movement and therefore the striking power of its opponent.

But the Type-00F manages a surprise burst of speed that withdraws it away before charging back in.

A hard slam forces the XFJ-01a downwards, almost into the lake, before it manages to slide its opponent's sword of its own.

But here, something no one had been expecting to happen, happens.

 **XxXxX**

" _White Fang-1, Argos-1 is Rabbitting,"_ White Fang-1 gasps in surprise as the XFJ-01a draws back and begins maneuvering in a jerking pattern. No rhyme or reason, the loss of the pilot's focus into the systems by which they pilot their machines.

 **XxXxX**

Just moments before the report, Argos-1 watched as the explosion of water and the effects of the setting sun, the opponent's colors and lights, and how the water altered all of it and then…

 **XxXxX**

Havoc 1-1 was evading a Fort's whip-like, horned tentacle.

Immediately afterwards, several missiles slam into the Fort. Explosions rippling across it. Its own acid catches fire and causes the Fort to explode spectacularly.

Havoc 4-9 lands, dumping its now empty missile pods. The external armor on the pods are partially melted from a previous Fort encounter. But otherwise, the machine is largely fine.

Or had been.

Another Fort suddenly appears through the smoke and haze of the battlefield to stab one of its legs through Havoc 4-9.

Pieces of the F-13A Black Cat going flying in all directions. The machine is mostly crushed. The pilot, if she had survived, most assuredly died the next moment as the machine explodes.

Havoc 1-1 already screaming a battlecry over the death of Havoc 4-9, dodges attacks from two other Forts and manages to close close enough, to fire the new little number he hadn't had a chance to use yet.

The small explosive bolt slams into the bottom of the Fort. Near to its acid sack, penetrating to just enough to cause superfluous damage to the sack. A moment later, the bolt detonates. The sack is shredded by the blast and shrapnel. The acid inside of it, ignites inside the BETA and the BETA seems to scream before it explodes.

The strength of the explosion causes one of the burst Fort's legs to slam into another Fort hard enough to embed itself. That Fort loses balance and staggers.

Long enough for Havoc 1-1 to fly in and plant a bomb on its back, before jumping off and doing the same to the last Fort.

The micro bombs detonate, releasing a more powerful sonic wave as opposed to explosive charge into the two Forts. The waves bounce around inside the two BETA, pulping their insides as well as the BETA they are carrying internally. The waves are causing fractures all the way down to their base DNA.

After several, agonizing minutes, the two BETA literally collapse more as mush that anything else. Seconds after that, their own acid begins to eat what's left of them. A stray rocket lands nearby, blasting a few Tank-class and igniting the acid. A number of BETA that had been marching through it, now catch fire.

But there is no victory.

As soon as Havoc 1-1 finds cover and reloads, two other Black Cats, Lightnings 8-8 and 8-9 shoot by in Flight Mode, strafing BETA that are pressuring Helix Company.

After recovering his breath, Havoc 1-1 launches out, taking to the sky and just in time.

A moment later, the area he had been in explodes as several Laser-class had opened a tunnel by blasting through the hill. As soon as the dust began to settle, the Lasers stepped out with a flood of Tank-class. Then Grappler-class came and Havoc 1-1 feared more would appear.

But the BETA never got the chance. Thumper Company had direct line of sight. Which meant, they also had direct line of fire.

The Warthog Surfers didn't even hesitate. The tunnel the BETA had dug, now became a killing zone. Hundreds of 30mm rounds began tearing into the BETA, leaving only gore and viscera in their wake.

The Lasers managed to counterfire, two Thumpers are destroyed, both pilots being killed, and a third badly damaged.

Nevertheless, life is short and bloody for the Lasers.

Dodging Laser fire himself, Havoc 1-1 heads out. The battle is a complete mess. They were misdropped, no mistaking it. But how were they all so badly misdropped? This shouldn't be happening!

Wrecked F-13s and A-10s litter the battlefield. Alongside them are innumerable numbers of dead BETA. Already existing wrecks from the Invasion and torn up and blown out buildings add to the surreal effect of the devastation that haunts Shikoku.

A massive explosion up ahead heralds an S-11 being detonated.

With a growl, Havoc 1-1 continues to push through the intense Laser fire, looking for-

A laser beam finally gets lucky. The starboard wing is clipped. Forced upwards by the blast, Havoc 1-1 finds his Black Cat entering a spiraling dive.

Fighting with the controls, Havoc 1-1 manages to pull out of the dive and regain control. Just in time to plow into a Grappler.

Groaning as he commands his Black Cat to stand up, Havoc 1-1 has just recovered enough to watch another Black Cat crash onto its back after being clipped by a Fort. A moment later, the Fort brings a leg down. The midsection is simply gone.

The pilot survives and tries to escape. He doesn't make it far before a Tank is before him. It reaches down to grab him.

"NO!" Havoc 1-1 comes up, guns blazing.

The Tank is killed, but the Fort responds. A vicious backhand from one of its legs sends Havoc 1-1 tumbling back. A miracle he wasn't killed outright.

As the large BETA turns to finish off Havoc 1-1 as another Tanks searches for the on foot pilot, cannon fire rips into the Fort.

Boomstick Company arrives. They engage the Fort with heavy cannons installed in place of the Warthogs normal 30mm cannons. The deep thumps of the TSF-mounted cannons resonate, pulling BETA from all over to go after Boomstick.

Phalanx systems activate as the smaller BETA begin to swarm the Cannon Hogs. Sheer weight of numbers threatening to bring them down. The tradeoff for the bigger 90mm cannons is the inability for the Cannon Hogs to engage effectively at close range.

But they stand there, as BETA swarm over them. Pumping out rounds and pinning more BETA to the ground. They are the distraction, the bait.

And then a hellstorm of fire erupts from three directions.

"Havoc 1-1!" turning to the new arrival, it's Havoc 4-7, "Am I glad to see you!"

"Havoc 4-9 didn't make it," Havoc 1-1 informs 4-7, "What's the SITREP?"

Havoc 6-9 can be seen recovering the on foot pilot and evacuating him to safety. Unfortunately, neither get away, as a Laser strikes both wings and sends 6-9 crashing into a cliff face. It's unknown if either pilot survived. Though not likely from the looks of things.

Grimacing and gritting teeth, Havoc 4-7 manages to recover, "FUBAR sir! The whole division was misdropped and the Algae isn't on target either," indicating the distinct lack of Anti-Laser Gas in their area, "Top side appears to be just tossing it down at us, hoping we can regroup in it I guess. Comms are a mess, when working at all."

"Sonofabitch," Havoc 1-1 curses, "Where's the rest of the company, I need to check in with Actual."

Both TSFs duck as laser fire is thrown their way. Both get into cover, killing a pair of Tanks trying to jump Havoc 7-2. Not that it helps much, as she's killed by a Grappler a moment later.

"All around us, sir!" Havoc 4-7 leans out to ripple fire the last of his missiles, "As for Actual, that's you now sir! Captain Gage bought it almost an hour ago and last I heard, he was also Battalion CO as Major Gregor was killed during the misdrop!"

"Fucking sonofabitch!" Havoc Actual starts swearing up a blue streak as he grabs a discarded rifle from a wrecked Black Cat as well as its ammo and remaining fuel.

He also finds a pair of grenades on the TSF. One of which gets used immediately, killing half a dozen Tanks and a Grappler.

"Link me in, so I can roll call!" Havoc Actual orders.

"Link's severed sir!" 4-7 responds just before a laser drills through his cover and into his cockpit.

"NO!" Havoc Actual watches 4-7's Black Cat simply drop where it had been standing.

Landing on its knees, a glowing hole through the cockpit. Only the wings, digging into the cover keeps it upright.

"No, no, _NO!"_ Havoc Actual screams before bursting from cover with a battlecry and charging the BETA.

Behind him, what's left of Havoc Company joins the frenzied charged.

The BETA shift attention from other companies to the uncovered and hard charging Havocs. Intense laser fire heads in their direction, but several deafening explosions and the green mist of the Algae begin to saturate the air.

The lasers peter out not even close to Havoc.

Crossing the distance, weapons blazing, Havoc Company enters knife range combat. Several switch to their melee weapons. Others toss grenades or fire their underslung cannons. Havoc and the BETA enter close combat.

" _Havoc Actual…"_ lost in a blind rage at seeing so many of his friends and comrades dead, " _Havoc Actual…"_ the former Havoc 1-1 is lost in a blood frenzy, " _Havoc Actual…"_ all that matters is the death of the BETA, to avenge the-

" _FUCKING DAMN IT HAVOC ACTUAL!"_ a sharp pull and Havoc Actual finds himself seeing Roughneck Actual standing before him, " _PULL YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER SOLDIER! WE CAN'T HAVE OUR COMPANY COMMANDERS LOSING THEIR FUCKING GOD GIVEN MINDS IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE!"_

Calming his racing breathings and regaining his senses, Havoc Actual wants to vomit, but manages to keep the foul tasting bile down.

" _Deep breaths Havoc Actual, it helps,"_ Roughneck Actual's voice is soothing just to hear it. So doing as recommended, Havoc Actual breaths deep and regains his focus, " _Feeling better?"_

"Much, sir, thank you sir," Havoc Actual recovers.

As Roughneck Actual steps away, the sight that Havoc Actual sees, is horrifying.

The still forms of Black Cats laid out across the landscape. Many torn to pieces or missing whole sections. The occasional dead body or pieces of them can also be made out, along with lots and lots of human blood. The setting sun seems to set the shoreline on fire as waves crash ashore and spray flies over to add to the overall sight.

BETA dead can be seen too. Lots of them. So many, they cannot be counted. Like the Black Cats and their decease pilots, many are torn to pieces or have whole sections missing.

" _Damn sorry sight, huh,"_ it's a statement, not a question, " _Most of Second Regiment is laid out here. Their Arty sections managed to survive better. But if this mess don't beat all."_

"Sir…" Havoc Actual begins, "I…"

" _Don't know who arranged our misdrop,"_ Roughneck Actual begins, " _But I'll kill them later. For now, we start our war here."_

"Yes sir," Havoc Actual looks about him. What's left of Havoc Company is forming up on them, along with the general's command staff and divisional headquarters. "Havoc Company, sound off!"

His voice unsteady, but still full of strength as Havoc Actual gets the report. Over 40% of the company is either dead or MIA. Less than 5% more are wounded and are with the medical units now. With Roughneck Actual around, things finally get organized.

" _Havoc!"_ Roughneck Actual calls and Havoc Actual turns to the general.

"Sir!"

" _I got a strategic point that needs holding if we are to survive this,"_ the general lays out to the younger Surfer, " _I need you to go and ensure it holds and we survive this. I'm afraid that losses are inevitable."_

"Always are, sir," Havoc Actual knows what that means. That Havoc is being sent, alone, into a grinder it might not survive. "But for our skies, we'll do it!"

" _Then get going,"_ the coordinates are sent and Havoc Company sets out.

 **XxXxX**

The BETA are charging, overwhelming in numbers. Havoc arrives in time to reinforce Zebra Company. Zebra hadn't started out alone, they had Hammer Company for support. The engineers though, are either now dead or wounded.

Mostly the former, but shit if they didn't get the defenses in place in time.

Havoc Company enters the line. Immediately, causalities start occurring. But Havoc forms up and throws itself all along the line.

"Havoc 3-2!" Havoc Actual yells as he takes his position to hold the BETA off, "Take your platoon and hold that hill!"

Havoc 3-2 takes one look at the hill in question, " _We'll never make it Actual!"_

"I gave an order 3-2!" Havoc Actual counters, "If you don't take that hill, we're all fucked here."

With a growl, " _Yes sir!"_ and with that, Havoc 3-2 assembles his platoon and…

" _COVERING FIRE!"_ Zulu Actual shouts, having heard the exchange.

And with a mad dash of Jump Jets and lift from their wings, Havoc 3-2 leads his reinforced platoon to take the hill in question. A hill, that if not taken before the BETA can get it, will result in their position taking raking laser fire.

But Havoc Actual know he just sent them on a one way trip. In all likelihood, not a single one of 3-2's pilots would survive.

And yet, that hill needs to be held.

" _They won't make it,"_ Zulu Actual growls at the BETA, " _I sent three platoons to do just that earlier and only four came back."_

"We're Havoc Company," Havoc Actual replies, "They'll take it."

With battlecries and swearing, Havoc 3-2 leads his pilots to successfully take the hill. Though the cost is stiff. Less than half made to the hill.

And even then, Havoc 3-2 is almost immediately killed by a Grappler that shatters his TSF in half.

But the remaining Black Cats start tossing grenades. In moments, they clear the BETA from the hilltop and immediate sides. They have the hill and direct laser fire on their position.

" _We can't send support!"_ Zulu Actual reports to Havoc Actual.

"I know," Havoc Actual swallows hard. He had known the moment he looked at the situation. He had known he had ordered those soldiers to their death.

But that hill could not be allowed to fall.

" _Ain't we got the shit job,"_ Zulu Actual states as he kills a Grappler that got too close. So many were getting too close, despite all of the traps and defenses the destroyed Hammer Company had placed.

Someone on that hill, realizes that they cannot hold as is and decides to charge the Lasers. Vaulting over the hilltop, the Black Cat begins sliding down the hillside, a wing being shorn off after being caught on a ledge.

The Lasers, though, open fire immediately. The Black Cat is torn up and begins tumbling down the hill. Parts and pieces go flying, but amazingly, the pilot survives long enough to keep their bearings and, at the right time, push off the hillside with the remaining leg.

A couple of moments later, the S-11 that was equipped to the Black Cat detonates in an airburst.

The BETA's assault on the hill is stymied for now. And more importantly, the Lasers there are vaporized. So the hill stands a better chance of being held now.

Same with the main line.

And that's also another person dead because of his ord-

' _ **YUUYA!'**_

Gasping, suddenly at hearing a young girl's voice. A sheering pain rips through Havoc Actual's head. Concentration lost, the world flickers before his eyes.

" _ **Argos-1 Respond! Argos-1!"**_

Breathing hard all of a sudden as voices enter his head. The world continues to flicker all around him. The sight of a lake instead of a river. The sun setting farther northwest than it should.

" _ **YUUYA!"**_

" _ **TOP GUN"**_

" _ **COME BACK!"**_

" _ **LOU!"**_

Voices, screaming. He can hear them. Why do they sound familiar.

' _ **LIEUTENANT BRIDGES!'**_

Then suddenly, Havoc Actual is slammed into. Then there is a fiery explosion that tosses him onto his back. When he looks up, cascading water shows a distorted Destroyer before him.

The Destroyer suddenly bends to its right as blood explodes from its left.

" _Zulu Actual is down!"_

" _Did Zulu Actual save Havoc Actual?!"_

" _Negative, Negative! Zulu Actual was killed by that Destroyer and tumbled into Havoc Actual, taking a laser shot that finished him off."_

" _Destroyer down! Good shooting Havoc 2-9!"_

" _Thanks! Are you alright Havoc Actual?"_

Havoc Actual sees 2-9 and they look distorted, moving in slow motion. Like viewing a diorama underwater with claymation sequences.

Painfully slowly, 2-9 reaches out. The thin tendril of a beam approaching the machine from its right. Havoc Actual tries to shout out a warning, but he feels himself leave his cockpit, floating high above the others.

Did he die? Will Havoc 2-9 also die now? Die for _nothing?!_

Then the earth explodes upwards as the sky takes on a green touch.

" _We got Algae!"_ someone shouts, relief clear in their voice.

" _More than that!"_ another Surfer can be heard suddenly bursting into tears, " _Freight trains! The Navy is here!"_

" _Look! It's the Imperial Naval Defense Force and their landing reinforcements!"_

And the world is sped back up as Havoc Actual watches the laser beam miss completely and dissipate off in the distance. Havoc 2-9 helps Havoc Actual back to his feet and the two machines go back into battle, cheering with the rest of the survivors as Japanese Battleships provide badly needed fire support.

Several B-1 Lancers than charge in, coming in with the sun to their backs. The High-Vis American Roundel on their camo painted hulls clearly visible. The supersonic bombers pass over the BETA, dropping their deadly strings of payloads. Explosions erupt like short lived reddish orange flowers.

" _The Air Force is here! God Bless those assholes!"_

" _We're saved!"_

" _VICTORY!"_

And that sets off a chant. As everyone on the line begins repeating those words. The B-1 Lancers are followed by B-52 Stratofortresses. About 30 of the BUFFs come in, angling to bomb the BETA for maximum damage and avoid the two companies below them.

Anti-air laser fire from the BETA hit the ALG. Not a single beam makes it more than a half dozen meters. The Bombers on the other hand, fly straight, true, and level as they hit their DP and the metal rain comes falling down.

Yuuya watches as his Black Cat waves the troops in. The BETA are being repelled. They're retreating. They can be seen turning and trying to flee, only for Strikefighters to pop up from cover with Attack Helicopters and begin tearing into them as well.

For the first time, in what seemed like a lifetime, the misdropped survivors of the Roughnecks are able to finally regroup.

And count who still stan-

"It wasn't your fault Yuuya."

"James!" Yuuya turns as the world turns black and blue with white streaks and the floating form of Havoc 3-2. "James, I-"

Interrupting with a soft smile, "I know. But that hill had to be taken. I cursed and sweared at you the whole charge. Yet you were right. The hill had to be taken. Had to be held, regardless of the loss."

"Only five came back," Yuuya looks down at his upturned hands, clenching them close in anger and self-loathing, "I sent you to your deaths!"

"And you had to," a woman suddenly appears.

"Anna!" Yuuya's eyes widen at seeing Havoc 4-9, "Anna, I'm-"

"My children are safe Yuuya," the woman smiles, "And I can watch them any time, seeing them grow up and chose their paths in life."

"Something that might not be happening if not for our sacrifice," another man appears.

"Captain Gage!" Yuuya sees his CO floating there too, a smile on his face.

"We all knew the risks going in," the late Havoc Actual begins, "But we all knew the rewards for succeeding as well."

Then pointing to the air attacks falling upon the BETA.

"We had a taste of what our skies are at that one moment," Gage continues, still smiling, "That is what we sought, is it not?"

"No," Yuuya shakes his head, "We seek to reown our skies."

"Then get out there!" a new form, a Japanese man, appears.

"You're?!"

"Yes, I am," the heterochromic man smiles, "Sanada Kozou-tai-i of the Teikoku no Bōei-Gun and formerly the instructor of Takamura Yui-chūi, back when she was a carefree cadet at the Ōkyū Eihei's academy in Kyoto."

"Sir…"

"Don't worry soldier," Captain Sanada laughs uproariously, "I never knew I had such an impact on her! She's a good girl," but then his face takes on a more serious look, "But she won't be a good soldier until she can remember to be human."

"Remember to be… human?"

"Yes Yuuya," Captain Rick Sven suddenly appears, "It's there, but she needs help."

"Captain Sven!? SIR! I-" stopping at seeing the man's hand held up to stop him there.

"It wasn't your fault Yuuya," the man smiles, "She isn't the only one struggling or forgetting. A lot of people have forgotten what it means to be human. To even live as a human."

James nods, "Yuuya, our mission is more important than we realized."

Anna picks up there, "If we don't do something soon, humanity will still be lost."

"Our humanity, as in what makes us human," Sanada begins, "is what is on the line here Captain Bridges."

"Therefore," Captain Gage begins, "It is up to you, and others, to save humanity not only physically, but mentally and spiritually as well."

"Wipe away the corrosion that is eating at humanity Yuuya," Captain Sven speaks, "Only then, can humanity take back its skies."

"Everyone…" Yuuya looks at them, seeing them all smiling.

"You can do it!" Anna cheers.

"You're Havoc Actual now," Gage nods.

"Havoc Company succeeds where others fail!" James pumps his arm up.

"You saved my girls," Sanada pounds his fist into his palm, "You can save the world!"

"And you won't be alone," Sven waves his arm, "Listen."

And Yuuya does.

" _ **TOP GUN!"**_

" _ **YUUYA!"**_

" _ **LOU!"**_

" _ **ARGOS-1!"**_

' _ **YUUYA!'**_

" _ **LIEUTENANT BRIDGES!"**_

" _ **COME ON MAN!"**_

" _ **SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_

The voices of so few, yet they feel as many.

Then an arm breaks through, near Yuuya. A slender arm of a woman. Searching, reaching.

" _ **LIEUTENANT BRIDGES! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**_

"Go, Yuuya," Rick Sven points to the arm, "Let her guide you back."

"The fighting ain't over," Sanada states, "There are those who are lost, so very lost."

"Guide them back Yuuya!" Anna smiles, "You are one of the few who can!"

"Go for it Actual!" James salutes.

"Take back our shattered skies Captain Yuuya Bridges!" Captain Gage states, "That's an order soldier!"

"Sir yes sir!" and with that Yuuya takes the hand reaching out for him, feeling it lock around his own as he gives a gentle squeeze, "I'll see you in the future once more."

"We say goodbye so we can say hello again!" Anna chirps as Yuuya nods and allows the woman, Lieutenant Cryska Barchoneva to pull him back out of his Rabbit.

 **XxXxX**

"Lieutenant Bridges," the Soviet Esper looks relieved to see his astro form, "I'm glad I found-"

The woman is cut off as Yuuya steps in and kisses her full on the lips. Despite an initial struggle, the woman finds herself closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss. She can feel more than sense the feelings in the man before her. It is not romantic, but it is not hollow and empty. He's pouring so much into her in that one kiss, the positive feelings…

Is this why Inia is attentive to this man?

And yet, both can feel enjoyment and contentment out of it.

Interesting.

The kiss ends, sooner than Cryska would like, but she cannot deny the power of it and what she now feels.

"Thank you," Yuuya smiles at her, "Cryska," the woman blushes and tries to say something, "I'll treat the both of you soon for helping me. Promise, okay?"

Finding her voice, "You don't have too. It is unneeded, I only did it for Inia's sake."

"But you found me and pulled me, are both still facts and I owe you for them," Yuuya gently pulls the Esper into a hug.

The woman almost panics and freezes up, but the warmth she can feel. It makes her relax and embrace the moment. She rarely feels something like this, even among other Espers and never with her true sister.

Only Inia.

And now, Yuuya Bridges.

The two soon part, though, they both are reluctant.

"See you on the flip side," Yuuya smiles, then grins devilishly, "Got marching orders from her late instructor to break that doll's mask she wears so much. To make her human again."

"Hu-man?" Cryska tilts her head to the side.

Making a gentle, confirming sound, "Just like you and me and don't deny it, you're human like me and so many others and never forget, no matter what you're told."

And before Cryska can raise a protest, there is a flash and she finds herself back in the lab, blinking away the spots.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" turning to her superior officer as he frowns as she blinks a couple times more and then, a soft voice, of a woman, on the edge of her hearing tells her what to say.

"Yes Tovarishch Leytenant Sandak," the silver haired woman replies, "I merely had to keep Inia from attempting something foolish," indicating the machine she is in, "May I go and see to her?"

The man frowns. That young Sixth Generation is again becoming bothersome. Still, he permits it, because it produces results. But if she can't stop her tendencies, well, that's why he has the two paired.

"Very well Tovarishch Leytenant."

 **XxXxX**

The XFJ-01a blocks another attack from the Type-00F. The machine still fighting, despite confirmation that the pilot is not inputting commands.

It is a very queer thing, to see the XFJ-01a fighting a Type-00, regardless of variant, effectively defending itself as its pilot sits comatosed inside.

But it is an unguided machine. As such, a good combination and maneuvering finally throws it off balance. Leaving it wide open to finally be taken down so a rescue team ca-

The XFJ-01a's Jump Jets light up and the machine pulls back from the disabling attack. Then it charges back forward, on the counterattack.

" _Sorry Takamura-chūi,"_ Yuuya's groggy voice comes back over the comms, " _But I can't stop here. Not without mastering a Japanese TSF first and most certainly not to some Japanese Doll!"_

The counterattack is deflected, but the fight is only just getting started.

 **XxXxX**

"Damn it all!" Yuuya refuses to quit, "I won't lose here, not so long as there is sky to be flown!"

Yuuya shifts his hand and the XFJ-01a shifts its hand in response, the sword shifting for another counterattack.

 **XxXxX**

Making a sound of surprise as she bears witness to Yuuya's return of skill, Yui can only feel a sudden warmth in her chest. Her mission has been completed.

And yet… She can feel more.

 **XxXxX**

With an upward power swing, the Type-00F is forced back, almost knocked onto its back if not for the skill of its Eishi.

Water flies from the burst of Jump Jets as the XFJ-01a pulls itself up from falling on its back. On steady legs and at the ready, the blue and white machine is ready to go another round.

 **XxXxX**

Inside his cockpit, Yuuya looks at his hand in surprise. He had forgotten that feeling. That feeling of a good connect, of a good strike.

And in that moment, as he takes back controls, far off, Inia smiles, as she can see the Shiranui Second superimposed like it was armor over Yuuya. Both hands gripping its sword and in a ready stance.

"That movement…" Yuuya retreats briefly into his mind to remember, "I did that. Something I haven't done in so long."

The memories of training come back. The teacher who had taught him the sword. A man who was merely passing by.

"Eight Leaves, One Blade," Yuuya speaks softly.

 **XxXxX**

Across from him, Inia can see Yui wearing a superimposed Takemikazuchi over her. The Eishi and the TSF are one. Mastery is not there, yet. For Inia can tell that the Takemikazuchi is the one giving the stronger current. Waiting for its pilot to take control.

 **XxXxX**

Yuuya thinks back over what the woman before him said earlier. In regards to a Horse and its Rider are one. Indeed, he should have paid attention to that.

' _To Eishi in my country, trusting your TSF and using it to its full potential is considered more important than piloting skill.'_

"Doubtful that you'll ever be accepted Shiranui Second," Yuuya chuckles to himself and his TSF. "We're the same. Of two countries that messed with our futures. But today, we show that we stand together, as one and let hell or high water be damned!"

 **XxXxX**

A glint of light as the XFJ-01a shifts its stance ever so slightly, the Type-00F actually taking a step back in surprise at the form assumed.

 **XxXxX**

"Let's do this!" Yuuya slams his controls forward, "94 Second!"

 **XxXxX**

"That style…" Yui swallows hard, but a small grin graces her face before she slams forward as well, putting the Takatsuka Clan, Takamura Branch style to its ultimate test.

 **XxXxX**

Both machines charge one another at nearly the same time. Eating up distance as afterburners are engaged. The two meet with a series of metal on metal clashes between their swords.

Seemingly dancing around one another, the Takamura downward slashes and quick parries and feints vs the low slung fast draws and swipes and parries of the exiled Eight Leaves, One Blade style.

Light dances on surfaces and blades. Water leaves the lake and seems to suspend itself in the air. In the darkening sky, the light of the Jump Jets cast remarkable shadows.

But as Yui goes in for her downward power slash, Yuuya counters with a well aimed upward slash.

An explosion of water from the Jump Jets is sliced into fours. Lake water sprays out in all directions. The Type-00F is disarmed as its sword finishes its flight through the air to land, point down in the shoreline. Behind it, the victorious XFJ-01a.

" _Argos Command to all units,"_ the radio suddenly springs to life, " _That's enough."_

 **XxXxX**

A bit surprised, Yuuya speaks first.

"Captain Dogulu."

 **XxXxX**

Standing back up straight in the shallow waters, the Type-00F begins walking to retrieve its sword.

" _White Fang-1…"_

 **XxXxX**

" _Did you complete your objective?"_

Yui doesn't respond, instead, she remains quiet, until she hears something in her cockpit.

Reaching up to her chest, she feels the broken locket has opened. Taking a moment to remove it and look at it. It isn't completely open, but it reveals a picture with at least two people in it.

But as she runs her thumb over it, it suddenly unlatches, revealing the smiling faces of her friend, Noto Izumi, and Izumi-chan's boyfriend, Himura Kai, both in their Ōkyū Eihei uniforms and posing close to one another in one of Kyoto's many temple grounds.

It is a locket she has not seen since…

 **XxXxX**

The feed is cut by Master Sergeant Niram Rawamunado, allowing the young woman to grieve in peace.

Rubbing at his chin, all objectives met, Ibrahim Dogulu announces.

"Mission Complete."

 **XxXxX**

Recovery had been swift. Had to be.

After Yuuya's Rabbit, the medics hadn't left him alone until they were sure he was on his own two feet and just fine.

Better than fine. The doctors noticed that he had a slight drop in his vitals, but they were stable and continuous. They concluded that a stressful event, likely a traumatic one, had happened to Yuuya and once he had entered the Rabbit, he had ended up facing it and overcoming it. Rare, but not unheard of.

Though, in the meantime, Tarisa had been stewing in her own annoyance.

"I can't believe she did that!" the moment the medics were gone, she started complaining, "I refuse to accept it!"

Looking cute and adorable, shaking her head back and forth with bright red tinting her cheeks, just below her eyes.

"She totally got us," Stella adds, standing next to the seated Tarisa who slammed her hands into her lap.

"But that was amazing, Yuuya," Valerio states, slightly behind and to the right of the American.

"Huh?" Yuuya blinks, clearly having been in thought.

"You got a solid hit in on Lieutenant Takamura, even after pulling yourself out of a Rabbit no less, in a TSF you have been barely able to fly before."

Tarisa continues to huff and puff from her chair.

"She lost to Yuuya," the Tibetan states and then with a smug look, "so she can't be that good."

"Shut up," Yuuya's voice drifts over, "Churrasco."

"'Churrasco?'" Tarisa repeats, confused.

Then VG busting up laughing with a hand on his belly as he points at 'Churrasco,' "Haha, that means 'skewered,' doesn't it? Bahaha! It's perfect!"

Tarisa immediately gets up onto her feet and turns, waving an angry fist in the air, as she blushes a deeper crimson than she was moments ago.

"Shut up!" Yuuya turns, tuning the woman out, "Don't give me weird nicknames!"

Stella tries to play peacemaker, though Valerio is during his best to bury himself.

' _That feeling,'_ Yuuya thinks, remembering his training, ' _If I could master that,'_ he smiles at his TSF, ' _You and I could be stronger yet.'_

 **XxXxX**

Outside Argos Flight's hangar, Yui looks down at the family pocket watch and her friend's locket. The cool wind blows with some strength, causing her long hair to dance, mirroring the internal whirlwind of her emotions.

Then she closes her hand around both and lowers her arm, just as the wind dies down.

Instead, she observes the setting sun over the large lake next to the base and the mountains and forests far removed beyond the perimeter fencing. The silence is not so bad to her as she stands alone, collecting her thoughts. She has been removed from a group ever since Kyoto in 1998.

"You taught them, didn't you," a young girl's voice breaks the quiet and solitude, causing Yui to turn to its source in surprise.

"You also learned something important, just as he has found that peace in himself," the girl continues, smiling with rosy red cheeks and a stuffed bear clutched in her arms.

"Just like Yuuya," the girl suddenly says, her innocent looking eyes surprising Yui, "And just like Cryska. You're nice."

Then suddenly leaning back slightly with a smile on her face, she waves, "Bye-bye," and turns and runs off.

"Cryska?" Yui wonders, but seeing the girl stop before her cousin, smiling, her surprised cousin exchanging words and looking as confused as Yui feels, the girl then runs off and finally meets with that older woman she saw with her before.

The two wander away, clearly, the older looking like an annoyed older sister, but one with a small smile, while the younger appears to be enjoying herself.

"Yui," Kyoko begins as soon as she stops before her cousin.

"Kyoko?" tilting her head confused at her cousin's rather nervous appearance.

Swallowing hard, "Yuuya made it clear, he won't claim a total victory over our Clan style and the Takamura Branch."

Oh.

Right.

"But…" Kyoko trails off and Yui feels nervous.

Especially as an European woman steps up to them in civilian clothes and then smiles like she just got a joke and that it is on Yui.

At least she seems nice.

 **XxXxX**

Yui most definitely takes that back!

Natalie Duclert is not nice!

And she swears, deep down, she's going to get Yuuya Louis Bridges back for this!

"Better hurry Yui-chan!" Natalie calls out, handing to the young Japanese woman, a tray loaded with drinks, "Those girls are getting rowdy without them!"

"R-r-right!" the Japanese woman could only mentally groan.

Oh, she will be getting him back.

The good news, is that at least she isn't near the perverted men. This outfit is not one that a fudai of the Shogunate should be seen wearing! More importantly, she feels self-conscious about it!

"Here you go Kyoko!" Yui sees her cousin, despite the heavy scarring, also similarly dressed and running a tray full of food up to the boisterous pilots of Argos Flight.

In moments, she has the drinks passed out to the right people and then runs back with her tray full of empty plates. There, Natalie takes it and sends her, loaded with more food and drinks up to her pilots as well.

Yes… Yuuya Bridges will pay one day.

How exactly, especially given how he's trying not to seem like he thinks this idea of his has backfired on him, still eludes her.

Still, why does she feel like she's enjoying him sneaking poorly covered glances at her?

Both her and Kyoko.

And her cousin isn't trying to hide that she's enjoying the attention like Yui is.

Oh!

She's going to have to call her mother later and work this out!

 **XxXxX**

 **Translations:**

Teikoku no Bōei-Gun - literally, Defense Forces of the Empire/Imperial Defense Forces

Vous voilà - Here you go!

Japp. Tack. - Yep. Thanks

Je suis désolé! - I am sorry

Monsieur - Mister/Gentleman (seriously, I'm only adding this rather famous term for those from the boonies.)

Il est mignon - He is pretty cute

Je m'appelle Natalie Duclert de France - I am Natalie Duclert of France

Je suis Yuuya Bridges sur une affectation détachée de la Compagnie de Détroit des Forces Tactiques Mobiles des États-Unis d'Amérique. - I am Yuuya Bridges on detached assignment from Detroit Company of the Mobile Tactical Forces of the United States of America

Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Miss Duclert - A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Duclert

Oh, c'est excitant! Vous parlez mon Français bien-aimé? - Oh how exciting! You speak my beloved French?

J'ai passé plusieurs semaines sur le Mur de France - I spent several weeks on the Wall of France

Je suis également venu de l'Amérique Deep South et donc je l'ai ramassé quand j'étais Louisiane - I also came from the American Deep South and so I picked it up when I was Louisiana

Mērō ṭā'ukō mā tī rākhna tapā'īṁ kasarī lāmō jām̐daichan?! - How long are you going to keep those things on my head?!

Oh mon Dieu, combien vous pouvez être violent, Taris! - Oh my, how violent you can be, Tarisa!

Så söt! - So cute!

Chat Noir - Literally 'Black Cat' in French

Amerika - America, how did you not figure that one out?

Yaponiya - Japan

Ne vmeshivaytes' v al'ternativnuyu chetverku - Don't interfere with Alternative Four

Leytenant aviatsii Matika Barchenova - Lieutenant of Aviation Matika Barchenova

Amerikanskiy - American, again, how did you not know that?

Ōkyū Eihei - Royal Guard, it dawned on me, that there would be two Royal Guards, the Shogunate's Ōkyū Eihei and the Imperial Family's Konoe Shidan or Imperial Guard.

(Therefore, the IRG is an Outside of Japan reference, grouping both under the same name. Not unheard of, though rare. Mostly it's a translation issue.)

Tai-i - Captain

Chūi - Lieutenant

Tovarishch Leytenant - Comrade Lieutenant


End file.
